When Men were Divine Mortals
by Sharca
Summary: Experiment 259 causes its victims to share a dream revealing their intentions, good or bad. When a local and Gantu fall victim, the adventure before them leaves them thinking; When Men were Mortals and Gods ruled the Skies, how did thee become Divine? OC
1. Home sweet Kokawa Town

**Chapter 1**

_Kiki's Café Hut_ had been the epicenter of Kokawa town's business strip. The town stood still with time, the old town had watched residents live and grow for generations. Next to the fruit stand of Mrs. Hasagawa's Fruits, _Kiki's Café Hut_ brought in people from all over the township for that delightful caffeinated drink each customer craved, all bought from local farms of the freshest ingredients and the local Kona bean. That was just the place this young local needed to go. College season was over and she returned back home after graduation few days ago. How she missed her home town, each sight and smell had stayed the same since she left four years ago. Jenni, age 24, with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology, concentration of Marine ecosystem and Marine biology (and the few electives of Ancient History she harbored a secret love for), walked towards her favorite coffee house since her high school days. Her tan shin felt pale in comparison to the Hawaiian tourists, she missed the sun. Reality was that Jenni missed this town. She pulled back her shoulder length brown hair around her ear, wearing studded earrings. Jenni's outfit had been her typical style since she lived in Kokawa town: layered tanktops, jean shorts or regulars, and sandals. Today was the regular jean shorts, purple tank, and black flipflops with her silver beaded bracelet on her left wrist.

The coffee smell hit her. Oh how she adored that all too familiar aroma that was a daily staple beverage in every college student's life. The owner immediately recognized Jenni as she walked in, the older woman running to embrace her.

"Jenni, Jenni! I cannot believe dis is you!" The owner of _Kiki's Café Hut_ released her asking her questions about school, family, jobs. Jenni tried to answer them; after all, she just got in from the airport. She had not even stopped at her family's house yet! All she could think about was Kiki's House Blend Kona coffee since she arrived here. "Ey, Brian," the owner turned to look at the young barista with thick bottle cap glasses. "House Blend with Kona shot, cream and sweetener, Venti!" the older woman turned to smile at Jenni looking very proud, saying, "Just the way you like it."

"Why couldn't I take you to College, again?" Both women laughed, finding an open table in the Café to sit and catch up. Meanwhile adjusting his magnifying glasses, Brian got to work on the order at hand. Pouring the House Blend in a Venti size cup, preparing the Kona shot, getting the cream out, pouring the cream into the cup, and the shot being poured…opps! Brian had dropped the shot of Kona coffee onto the floor. In an instant a strange green glow emanated from under small refrigerator, and then it was gone. Brian shook his head. Must have been a trick of the light, he needed to up his prescription…or at least take a day off from the caffeine fumes. The chemicals were creating hallucinations of green lights emanating from under the mini fridge! And a white furry dog walking around inside the shop! The barista shook head once again. It was not a trick, there was a white furred dog walking around in the shop! It was trotting up to his boss and that Jenni girl. Quickly grabbing the remaining cup of Kona-less coffee, Brian walked hurriedly to his boss's table asking,

"Is that your pet?"

* * *

><p>"Tell me about college? 'Ow was it walking in Commencement?" the <em>Kiki's<em> owner leaned forward.

"It was great. There was definitely the satisfaction factor going on when I finally wore the cap and gown." Jenni pushed her hair back behind her ear with a small smug smile. "I can tell you we had quite the party afterwards."

"I bet. Now, Biology right? What will you do with that?"

"Marine bio and eco life studies and research." Jenni answered laughing as she did. "Mouthful huh? I plan on staying here a while and get an internship on with the local wildlife preserves for jobs where I can research and document marine animals." The owner chuckled,

"More like you studying those sharks out der in the reefs. I remember when you was five years old telling me 'bout your favorite shark species _and_," she put some emphasis on the word 'and' "your sea exploring adventures where you swore you saw those creatures. You had your 'ead in those National Geographic books on every shark breed in da whole ocean. You were a funny one, Jenni, dem sharks be swimming around in your head, girl." Both women laughed at the memories until Jenni stopped laughing. Something had brushed against her leg, something soft and furry. She looked down seeing a white furred dog with big ears and two long antennae. Its' big black eyes staring at her intently with the nub of a tail wagging. The animal was nothing she had encountered in her research or student clinics out in the wild or domestic. She had taken it to be a dog, it showed signs of canine features, but she knew most breeds of dogs… this was…weird looking. Jenni offered her hand, palm up, to the mysterious creature.

"Hello there, darling," her voice was more playful and high pitched. "Hi, are you lost? Are you looking for a friend?" The canine animal immediately responded, wagging the nub tail faster and performing a little side by side gig with its' front paws. It even reached out with one paw towards her hand. That was all it took for Jenni to adore the creature. "Hi there, Sweetpea, hi, where did you come from?" Jenni was now on her knees next to the canine petting its head. The _Kiki's_ owner looked down at the animal with a puzzling look

"Dogs aren't allowed in here, 'ow'd it get in?"

"I don't know, there's no collar to contact the owner."

"Is that your pet?" the barista boy with the thick glasses who finally made her coffee asked. He appeared a little unsettled.

"No she's not. But…I may keep her…"Her trail of thought left her as she observed the new mysterious creature. Whatever she is, the animal was a perfect specimen…and healthy! Her thoughts were interrupted by the owner's voice. Apparently the owner saw a crowd starting to trickle into the coffee shop with customers waiting in line at the counter.

"That is my cue. Jenni it was great to see you again, sweetheart, tell your folks I said 'ello." She stood up calling to the barista boy, "Brian, you loco, where your 'ead at, huh? C'mon! We got customers ta serve!" Jenni tried to hold in her laughter at the sight of _Kiki's_ owner dragging the nearsighted boy by the ear. Oh yeah she was happy to be home.

"Well now, little one," Jenni turned to address the strange white furred dog sitting next to her. "What to do with you?" she took a sip of coffee, the taste obviously lacking the essential ingredient of Kona. She spit it out, "Ugh! You call this coffee? Brian, you loco!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the other side of the island a signal was releasing with an annoying beeping sound. The green lights flashed on the bottom of the experiment container, the dome materializing a holographic image of a white furred female canine creature with three eyes and two antennae. <em>"Warning. Experiment 259 has been activated. Primary function; Dream viewer." <em>The nonstop beeping was getting under his skin.

"625, could you get that?" A deep voice called from the back room of his X-Class Battle cruiser. The ship needed some repairs from his last mission; certain parts had blown out thanks to an electrical genetic mutant with trillion watts of voltage coursing through it. He was extremely pissed one of those parts was the main cable line. "Hey, can you get the container?" No answer…and that irritating beeping. "625, push the button on the container please." The voice called out again.

"_Warning. Experiment 259 has been activated. Primary function; Dream viewer."_

Now he was getting angry. "625, push the button!" Still no answer and that beeping…it was taunting him! The gigantic alien growled clenching his fists as he did so. This was exactly what he needed, the sandwich freak going rouge on him. The alien stood up to his full height walking towards the annoying beeping room's entrance which happened to be the main galley. He poked his head out, scanning the room for any sign of the sandwich making trog. Still nowhere to be found.

"_Warning. Experiment 259 has been activated. Primary function; Dream viewer."_

Oh this was getting old. "Blitznak." He grunted walking over to the container with the holographic image of another illegal abomination running loose on the island. He hit the button and that aggravating beeping finally ceased. The image enlarged, displaying the genetic mutant in further detail. White fur, three brightly shiny black eyes, two antennae and an odd circular crest on its back, Experiment 259 was an identical match to Experiment 626 in body structure only seemed more delicate than it's latter cousin's design. Not meant for fighting. For being a scientific genius that idiot scientist didn't show much variation in body composition for these mutants. It showed female characteristics a lot like that… oh what was that blasted trog's name? Uh… Angie?...Angel?...Carrie? Charlotte? Miranda? Sama…oh Blitznack. The big alien shook his head. He needed to stop watching that scandalous show. Single Human females and their courtship rituals, he was surprised they weren't ruling the planet itself. Though the show was very interesting… if there was one thing constant in this vast universe, females of all species were on a constant quest to find the perfect mate and the perfect accessory for outfits. Even his species females were the same! It was freaky. 625 would laugh at him whenever he watched the program, until "certain scenes" came along…who was laughing now? And besides, he thought, Charlotte was cutie.

"Hey, Fish Lips," a small pudgy genetic mutant wobbled in with a bag of groceries. "Give me a hand will ya? I got some food for my latest create… hey, who's that?"

"Where in the flagnarg did you go?" Gantu looked down at the beige sandwich making experiment. "And that's my paycheck you're spending on unnecessary purchases! All for sandwiches?" 625 waved his pudgy hand to shoo the gigantic whale-like alien out of his way as he trotted towards the experiment container.

"Quit complaining, chowder head, it's food. Now who's this little lady, huh?" 625 raised his eyebrow with a small devious look at the hologram. Gantu rolled his eyes and shrugged. This was the fifth paycheck the little trog used just for buying sandwich supplies. Now he knew what a single father felt like. "Dream viewer experiment?" 625 leaned back from the holographic image, "Huh, why would Jumba create an experiment for that? He's got that other one that invades dreams, why view them?"

"He what?" Gantu gave 625 a puzzling expression. "When did that one become active?"

"Don't you pay attention?" The sandwich maker put his paws on his hips. "The little girl named it Remmy or Remus, something corny like that. It was a few weeks ago, the container wouldn't stop complaining about it, so I unplugged it." The giant alien felt his heart skip a beat as he looked incredulous at his roommate.

"You unplugged the container communicator?" Gantu turned on his heel with his hands extended in the air. "Ugh! That explains the lull." He lowered his arms, his hands covering his face. "Oh Blitznak, cosmos knows how many abominations the little earth girl and the trog caught while I was MIA! Hamsterviel's gonna have my head…"

"He'll have more than just your head, Fish brain, you'll be served on a platter with all the trimmings of a fish dinner, cole slaw and everything. Hey, think of it as normal weeks for you, you never catch anything! Ha!" the little beige mutant broke out into a laughing spasm. Gantu let out a loud growl, muttering in his native tongue about disemboweling the trog limb from limb in a feeding frenzy.

"Watch the ship, I'm heading out to find and catch this one before those two find it first." Grabbing his blaster and the glass experiment containers, he left the ship, not without hearing 625 shout behind,

"Go get'em, Shamu! Bahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Gantu had been searching the island for over an hour with no sign of the abomination or those pesky "cousin-loving" duo. He sighed, at this rate that experiment was as good as gone now. There was no way he was thinking about going back to his ship, 625 would be waiting with some snide comment and Hamsterviel on the communicator harassing him with insults. Maybe he would just search the island a little more; that Samoan gig was doing well for his camouflage fitting into this planet. Humans were stupid. They were really taking him as one of them, just a big one. Well, he thought to himself, he was on a backwater planet in classified territory; he was not on an updated map. This galaxy was refrained to as Roswell's Area, no one was permitted to fly near here or make any form of contact with the locals. He was not even sure his old military captain had ventured out here. And yet, here he was, in classified territory getting his ass kicked in every direction. The big alien felt his life was taking a turn for the worst; dishonorly discharged, crappy job, and banishment on a forsaken planet. Yep he was definitely getting his ass kicked.<p>

Even though the foreign planet taunted him, Gantu could not help but feel natural in this alien world. He hated to admit it, but he sometimes felt out of place on his home world. He could not place his finger on it, but he always felt natural, a sense of belonging. He sometimes wondered if the planet's sun caused these thoughts. The sun and his own internal instincts would drive him to the large body of water surrounding the island. Humans called it an "ocean." He called it trouble. And the vicious cycle of thoughts, internal mechanisms, and long swims continued day after day, weeks after weeks until he, Gantu, was on this miserable rock for over two years. Well, he pondered to himself, it could be worse; he could have a sucky job with an abusive boss and a sandwich making roommate…oh…right…

"Oh blitznak." The ex-Captain of the Galactic Armada found himself standing in front of the so called "ocean." His damn internal mechanisms led him right to the water's edge. This was becoming more frequent along with the headaches that came with it. "Double blitznak." Gantu let out a sigh. He needed to clear his head, finding that experiment would keep his mind busy. With that in mind, along with the pounding headache, the "Samoan" set out towards the town in hopes of locating the newest member of trogs running loose on the island.

The town was busy, bustling with Earthlings here and there. He could only guess it was getting towards midday or "noon" the little earth girl called it. The sun was at its peak angle, the heat increasing which was making the alien sweat. Gantu had walked around the town once again, saying his usual lie whenever an earthling asked about his size, and still to no avail. No experiment in sight. Oh well, he sighed as he leaned again a shaded palm tree, he would try again and again until he found something.

And then he saw them. There was no denying the blue fur and odd earthly plant pattern on the child's dress. The little earth girl and the abomination were traveling with none other than its "cousin" experiment 259 in tow and…another female earthling. She was an older female, quite a few years older and the skin color was a lighter shade than of the little earth girl's skin. Hair was lighter as well. Coincidently, she looked a lot like his cable crush that Charlotte character.

"Hmm… where are you going?" Gantu allowed a little smile to spread across his lips. Well, he needed to hunt the experiment which was traveling with the trog-loving duo, why not enjoy a little eye candy? He knew 625 would be heckling him by now, either getting off his keister to catch the experiment or to stop eyeing up the poor earthling.

The big alien straightened up with his plasma blaster set on 'Stun.' He needed one clear shot of the blue trog and Experiment 259 was within his grasp. He just needed to conceal himself from the abomination's visual sensors.

There was the tropical vegetation up the road with a small clearing… "Perfect."


	2. Aliens and Earthlings

**Chapter 2**

The Hawaiian sunshine was said to be the gods smiling down on the human race. The gods were smiling a little too brightly if you asked her. It pained her to dump her _Kiki's_ coffee she missed for so many years, but hot coffee on a hot Hawaiian day was a little over the top. She settled for a chocolate-coffee smoothie, a covered picnic table and some boardwalk French fries.

"Ih!" a high squeaked voice caught Jenni's attention. Her new canine companion, which she named Luna, had her two paws on the new owner's leg wanting some of the hot crunchy snack. Luna, the name meaning the Moon; it just suite her perfectly. She was brightly white, had a soft personality (from what Jenni could tell) and the dog was mysterious. The name was just right. "Ih, Ih!" that noise was all Luna made, it was such an odd bark. Must be a breed trait, Jenni thought as she passed some scraps to the white canine.

"The weird animals always find me."

At that moment a blue Koala animal was sitting next to Luna. "What the…" Jenni grabbed onto her picnic bench for support, when did all of these exotic animals run loose in Kokawa town? This was not scientifically possible!

"Excuse me, Miss," A little native girl with long black hair and big brown eyes stood a few feet away from her. "Where did you find that dog?" Jenni had to shake her head, the little girl wearing a brightly red muumuu with leaf print was hard to digest. And she could have sworn both the koala and Luna were carrying out a conversation! "Was the dog doing anything bad?"

"Bad?" The older girl turned her full attention to the young local. "What do you mean bad?"

"Like," The little girl paused her response, making Jenni feel as there was more to this 'bad' notion than she was willing to tell. "Like, causing chaos and being a bad dog."

"No, no, Luna hasn't shown any sign of being destructive if that's what you mean. Her behavior is quite normal for a stray dog…" Jenni turned back quickly to see if both animals were really communicating with each other, but they sat next to each other, perfectly still. Both animals looking up hungrily at the French fries on the table in perfect silence. Boy, the Hawaiian heat was getting to her.

"I'm Lilo." The little girl extended her hand. "I'm a local dog catcher. We specialize in catching and tagging odd and strange looking dogs and cats all over the island." Lilo smiled as she described her "job." "My Uncle Jumba tags and releases dogs, he could identify what breed she is." Jenni turned her attention back to the little native girl. She was interested in knowing what breed Luna was.

"Nice to meet you Lilo, I'm Jenni." She took Lilo's hand giving her a gentle shake. "Let's go meet your Uncle…"

"Jumba." Lilo's smile became brighter.

"Jum-baa." She tried to pronounce the foreign name correctly. At this point, she did not want to ask questions, things were getting weirder by the minute. She was just going to roll with it.

All four participants started to make their way towards the Pelekai residence. Both Luna and the blue Koala which she later learned was named Stitch, had taken quite a liking towards one another. Jenni swore between their yapping the word "cousin" was spoken. Talking koalas and dogs? Again, she was not going to ask and just roll with this.

"Jenni, do you like shaved ice?" Lilo asked giving her a happy expression; the question had distracted her from the babbling animals.

"As long as there's Mango flavor." Jenni returned the glance to see Lilo's smile getting wider.

"You like Mango too!" Jenni gave a small laugh; Lilo was an odd but a typical 9 year old warm-hearted girl. "I like Lemon and Pineapple, too. And, and peanut butter!" the older girl tried very hard to not make a face. As they made their way up the last hill, Jenni noticed Lilo had stopped talking, looking at her dog. Stitch had paused in mid step, eyes adverted towards the nearby vegetation of bushes and tall trees.

"What is your dog doing?" Jenni tilted her head. Luna was now cowering behind her legs peering towards the same underbrush as Stitch.

"Stitch, what is it?" the little Hawaiian girl took a step towards Jenni, out of instinct. The blue koala dog growled with nostrils flared. Jenni caught the glimpse of something large and grey in her peripheral vision. She looked at it with her full attention and heart pounding. It was… nothing… But she could have sworn she saw something, something massive hidden in the trees. For a second, she felt eyes on her, watching her. It made her heart race; she felt as if she was prey for whatever predator stalking them. Stitch growled, breaking through her concentration. He puffed, turning towards the trio of females and continued walking up the hill. After her heart beat went down, Jenni could only infer it must have been a stray animal… a very large stray animal… dogs always growl at things for no reason…so should a koala dog?...Did koala's even growl? All this rationalizing was giving her a headache.

The Pelekai residence was an older house at the top of the hill. Not super clean, but a normal living home with a layer of grim to add the livability to the home. Jenni adored it.

"Lilo!" A woman with shoulder length red hair wearing an orange muumuu called out to the little girl. What was with all the muumuus? The woman startled Jenni, her head was swollen and her body was…like a noodle! There was no other way to describe her! Jenni could not help but feel very uncomfortable; it appeared she had only one eye. "Find any experiments today?"

"Uh…" Lilo seemed to have stiffen by the woman's remark, from what Jenni observed. "Aunt Pleakley, you know we call experiments _dogs_ right?" Lilo's aunt tilted her head as the child went on, "My friend Jenni here has a dog that needs to be seen by Uncle Jumba, ok Aunt Pleakley?" Her aunt gave a small wave to Jenni; it still crept her out, but the woman meant well. She gave a small wave back.

"I'll go tell your Uncle Jumba you brought another…dog," She turned to walk inside before twisting to ask, "Did you and your friend want fish sticks and lemonade?" The three females cringed while Stitch rubbed his stomach. Jenni swore the koala dog said "Yum." Well, Jenni pondered the thought around in her head, Lilo was an odd but typical 9 year old…and it seemed her relatives were the same. As she made her way up the staircase towards the Pelekai Home, Jenni stopped to take a breath. She did not have the slightest idea what on Earth was waiting for her with this "Uncle Jumba."

* * *

><p>The room was cramped. For being a dog catching crew headquarters, the room was tiny with stacks of papers littering the floor, three computer monitors running, a large tube filled with green bubbling liquid, and two bunk beds. The overly large man bearing a heavy Russian accent sat on a bench typing away at one of the computer monitors. Jenni observed him pulling on Luna's ears and limbs, checking her temperature and inside of her mouth. Luna was obedient, for a stray dog she was soft tempered.<p>

"V'ell done, E'speriment 259, v'ell done. You appear to be in very good health since re-hydration, and you've been good to evil genius creator… I mean, good doggie. Heh, heh…"

Yeah, family of dog catchers? Ok…

"Uncle Jumba, what does this _dog_ do?" Lilo pulled her hair behind her ear. "She is Stitch's cousin and all."

"Oh yes," Jenni saw Uncle Jumba turn towards the group with a wide smile. "E'sper…Doggie number 259 is a… a special sleep doggie. Can help people dream…er…sweet dreams."

"Hmm, I wonder where her one true place will be…"

"So Luna causes dreams? That's absurd. " Jenni blurted out. All eyes were on here and she wished she never opened her mouth. Well, now she had to continue. "A dog causing someone to sleep and dream? I've heard of therapy dogs but not dream dogs. Lilo," Jenni tilted her head to the side with her arms crossed. "Is there something you want to tell me about your…dog catching job?" The little Hawaiian girl started to twiddle her thumbs as she glanced at her feet.

"Uh…well…"

The floor began to shake. Jenni felt the vibrations bounce her off the floor as the intensity increased. She experienced earthquakes before, but nothing such as bouncing shakes!

"Oh no! The big Dummy must've followed us!" Lilo exclaimed as she fell backwards on top of Stitch. The blue dog had pushed Lilo to the side and stood on his hind legs growling at the ceiling. Jenni felt Luna wrap her arms and tail around both her legs making terrified whimpers. "Jumba, we need to get 259 and Jenni out of here!"

The next thing she knew, Jenni was standing behind Lilo's Uncle Jumba and Aunt Pleakely who were both staring and cursing up at the ceiling. "Bigger girl," Uncle Jumba grabbed Jenni's arm, "You 'ave to take little girl out of 'ere, keep her safe, 626 will protect…" He was cut short by a loud crunching sound which rippled through Jenni's ear canal. All she understood was the roof had been ripped open and there was a massive toothed grin from a large grey creature.

"Hand over the experiment, abominations," a deep voice projected from the ceiling.

"No way, Gantu! Experiment 259 is ours!" Lilo yelled up towards the massive grey creature and stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry. Stitch imitated her turning around sticking his tush out. Jenni swore Luna stand on her head wagging her tail and saying "Yoohoo~!"

"My patience grows thin, earthling, hand over the experiment now!" A large hand reached in towards Luna who was still standing by Jenni. The biology college grad could make no such movements, none of this was making any sense! There was no human hand on this planet that reached this size! She could not deny that fact; the hand was still reaching towards her and Luna.

"Egatta!" Stitch was perched on the wrist with his mouth biting the soft tissue between the thumb and index fingers. As fast as the giant creature's hand was reaching for her and Luna, it retracted taking Stitch with it. The roof fell back in place shaking every body in the house. Jenni steadied herself against Uncle Jumba, still in disbelief of the events which took place.

"Stitch!" Lilo had darted out of the room and outside the house. Jenni's parental instincts kicked in; a massive creature lurking around outside and little Lilo along with it? She raced out of the room shouting Lilo's name, her imagination placing horrific images in her head of the little girl's demise but what she saw when Jenni ran outside stopped her. In fact, it downright dumbfounded her! There was the dog… pulling a move the WWE would consider a classic Lou Thesz press… on a gigantic sharklike-whalelike creature with legs. This person she thought was human was nothing humanlike at all. This creature was scientifically impractical! The features of a shark and whale with a humanoid body structure and leg configuration resembling an elephant, the platypus made more sense! Even its tusks and sharp teeth on this animal were not registering with her. Jenni wished it was Bigfoot, at least the scientific community could explain the creature! What on Earth…?

The thought hit her… What on Earth… there was not anything like Him on this planet! Or even Stitch for that matter… or Luna… or Lilo's Aunt and Uncle on Earth… On Earth! As a Biology major, she should be open to the possibility of life among the stars… but really? This was not rational!

"Get off me, trog!" The shark creature smashed his fist towards his leg where Stitch was standing. The blue koala leapt in time before the fist hit the lower extremity. The walking shark yelped clutching his leg. "Ow!"

"Nah nah nah nah!"

"You go, Stitch!" Lilo jumped waving her arms. "Give Gantu an atomic wedgie!"

"Blitznak! Get back here, you worthless experiment!"

"Nuki pa tuki!" Stitch was jumping around from tree to tree to roof to porch back and forth with this Gantu character chasing him between his leaps. The charade went on until Jenni and Lilo's fear came true; Gantu caught Stitch in a clenched fist and slammed the little koala dog on the gravel. Jenni felt her blood run cold; the poor animal…there was no way Lilo's dog survived that blow. The whale creature extended his arm away from his body still holding Stitch. There was a grin on his face.

"That's right, you want a piece of Gantu, you got it, Punk!" Jenni held her breath, Stitch was shaking his head growling. How did he survive…?

"Impossible…" was the only word she could breathe.

"You mean indestructible." Uncle Jumba was standing next to her watching the brawl continue. "626 is made from da toughest materials in known universe. Bullet proof, fire proof, and definitely Gantu proof, heh heh."

That moment was like clockwork. At the phrase 'Gantu proof' Stitch was scurrying up the Gantu creature's arm towards his face. Jenni watched the fight continue, large arms swinging wildly, curses escaping both parties, and blue fur flying; it was something to watch a small creature battle someone 300 times its size. And then it happened. A loud howl rippled through the air, the howl drenched in anguish and pain. Jenni thought it was Stitch until the blue dog was thrown off this Gantu fellow landing in the bushes. The shark creature was holding the right side of his face, both hands covering the right eye and growling. Her stomach performed a somersault when she realized the violet reddish liquid oozing onto his hands was blood.

"Stop it!" Jenni stepped forward. She did not understand what compelled her speak, but Jenni knew she had to. There was no notion of her ever stepping in this fight between a supposed dog and a shark walking on two legs, but inflicted injuries forced her off the sidelines. "Stop it both of you!" She heard her voice shout over both opponents which in turn caught their attention. Great… two aggressive animals in the mist of fighting… one might having the testosterone levels of a Bull shark… what was a puny human such as herself going to do? Scold them?

"Just stop this fighting, both of you!" she held out her arms like a referee. Her breathing quickened. What if they both came at her, then what?

"Egabba?" Luna appeared between her legs staring at her intensely. Her focus shifted as Stitch entered the driveway from the bushes he was thrown into. The dog rubbing his head.

"You, Shark-man," Her attention was on the bipedal shark covering his right eye. Jenni's thoughts were racing, she stunned herself by asking, "How deep is the wound?"

Her heart stopped beating as the sharklike creature turned its full attention to her. Jenni wished she never opened her mouth.


	3. Touch to Dream

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

That son of a Blitznaking idiot scientist! Cosmic damning abomination! His mind was racing with curses to say, letting his native tongue slip a few unmentionable words about that accursed trog. The little heathen's claw sliced him right along the side of his face against his eye. Of all the injuries his body had been inflicted upon over the years (the broken bones from the academy, flesh wounds and bite marks from brawls, burn injuries from plasma blasters) this was not the worst pain but it was pretty damn close. Blitznak… he was bleeding into his eye. The stinging was making him tear. He covered his face with his hands and felt the open skin from the top of his cheek to just over his brow. The warm liquid trickling onto his hands. Ugh… he was getting his ass handed to him today.

"You, Shark-man," He heard a female voice in his direction. Gantu turned towards the older Earthling addressing him, looking at her with his good eye. She still held her arms outward, one towards him and the other towards the blue monster. The next thing he heard left the big alien surprised. "How deep is the wound?" He felt himself clam up. This was an odd situation he found himself; an Earthling asking him about his medical condition. He wondered if he should be sarcastic. "How much pain? On a scale 1 to 10, give me a number." She lowered her arms still looking up at him. He saw movement by her legs; experiment 259 appeared gazing up at him blankly. It was uncomfortable enough that Gantu took a step backwards.

"Aunt Pleakely, can you grab me towels and a bucket of hot water? Please?" The older female addressed the noodle in the wig. Aunt Pleakely? Really? He knew Pleakely was a strange comet but really? This is way too much into playing human…

"Shark-man?" Gantu felt a growl slip at being called by something other than his name. He watched the female jump a few feet backwards. It amused him. She told him everything in that action; she was downright scared but still trying to put up a front. Interesting.

"Pl…please…" her voice squeaked a little. "L-Let me see the wound. I…I can fix it." Gantu watched as her top half was perfectly still but her legs trembled a little. She was utterly terrified. "I…I've been trained in First Aid for humans and marine animals, le…let me clean it… b-before it gets infected…"

"I don't need your sympathy, Earthling." It was the first time he spoke since engaging the tiny female. His voice, being deep as it was, obliviously astounded her for her body relaxed. She stood straighter with her head tilting a little to the side. That told him she was in disbelief and intrigued. Were humans this easily distracted? "Why should I trust you?" He continued.

"I specialized in Marine biology, sharks being my highest interest. Since you appear to be that physiology," Gantu shrugged at that phrase, "I can help." That moment the walking Noodle came back onto the porch of the human dwelling. He had not noticed the rest of the abominations so called 'Ohana' standing close to the dwelling's entrance. The older female and Experiment 259 were the only ones near him. His military training was telling him to be on alert… trust was something to be leant out very sparingly he learned over the years.

"I'll send everyone in the house." Her voice broke through Gantu's concentration. "It will be just you and me out here. I promise." She was persistent. If he did this, he'd have to strike a deal. She'd leave him to bandage himself… and no needles…. He hated needles.

He was hesitant, not sure if going against his military training for a simple wound cleaning was worth his vulnerability.

"Fine. Just clean it, nothing else. I can bandage myself." He scowled as the word left his lips. Gantu watched her face as the female's eyes lit up, like he was giving her an opportunity of a life time. Humans really were this easily distracted. She turned her back towards him, informing the others to stay inside the dwelling as she started up the staircase. He watched as they all ran inside, both trogs growling. Experiment 259 had taken the female Earthling as its owner, just like the blue trog to the little Earth girl.

"Here, you can rest your head on the porch floor." Gantu's vision saw the older female sitting on the porch floor with a large space for his head. He had to give her credit, she thought things through. Hesitantly, Gantu took a step towards the porch's side and very carefully slid his head next to this odd human. "You can uncover your eye." He heard her say. Hesitantly he complied. His skin immediately felt the warm rags pressed against the wound covering his eye. "It's ok," her voice was softer now, he must have squirmed for her to talk so softly. "The warm water will clean everything up." One rag was wiping down his brow in a patted motion. Again, he had to give her credit, she knew her stuff.

There was an odd scent in the air. Gantu was not positive what it was but he recognized it. It smelled of things he knew like salty waves, crystal waters, exotic flowers, and a hint of coconut oil. Then the scent of lavender and sun filled into his lungs. Normally these aromas gave him headaches, but not this time. It relaxed him. He breathed it in again, all the aromas gently caressing his senses, relaxing him as each wave followed another. Then the realization hit him. They were not multiple smells, they were all one scent! It was coming from the Earth female… he was smelling her pheromone levels! Oh Blitznak, this was awkward. She was of breeding age for these human creatures, he only guessed she was producing them without knowing it. He just had the hypersensitive nose to pick them up… Yeah, definitely awkward.

"Did I hurt you?" He must have cringed when he made the scent discovery, rendering the female to think he was in pain.

"No. I'm fine." He was extremely grateful his skin was dark enough to hide any red color of flushed cheeks. There was a small silence before he heard her say,

"Gang..too, right?"

"Gantu." What was it with humans and pronunciations?

"Gantu…" he heard her repeat his name, taking the rags off and lightly touching the wound. "I'm Jenni." He thought it was a nice name, but he never got the chance to say anything for she continued, "Well, good news is, Gantu, it's superficial. The cut isn't as deep as I thought it would be, just barely touching the muscles and the blood vessels underneath. The only thing is…" she paused, he felt her fingers open his eyelid. He saw her looking at him with a concerned expression. This could not be good.

"The only thing is what?" He held his breath.

"Your cornea is scratched. Not bad, just a little scratch. You're lucky you have a protective membrane on your eye. That saved it, though it took most of the blow." She gave him a smile. "It's a little…ripped… Well, it's been ripped in half. That caused a lot of the bleeding. But they heal on their own with time. Bet your species can heal pretty fast, huh?" She was an odd human indeed.

"Normally, yes." He watched as this Jenni patted more rags around his eye.

"You really look like a shark." If he could raise his eyebrow, he would. "Your snout is pointed and broad like a Bull shark, and your pigment color is the same as a Great White. But your skin… it's as soft as a Beluga whale. Your eye structure is the same as a whale's too. I can see the pupil!" Gantu was not sure if he should be extremely nervous or take these as compliments from the excited Jenni human breaking down his body structure. "Your eye color… I've never seen a striking blue before." That one surprised him. With his species, it was always the males who complimented the females' eye color not the other way around. Humans did everything backwards he came to the conclusion. But he still let Jenni talk and verbally dissect him from his teeth and jawline to his tusks and bone structure. He let her babble on about words he had no idea about and theories on this so-called "evolution." That's when she asked what planet he was from and called him _"E.T."_

"Uhh… I'm from Earth." He flat out lied. "I'm from Samoa." She gave him a funny look, her eyebrow raised and she stopped the patting.

"Ha… nice. But Samoans aren't 20 feet tall and look like they walked off of a _Free Willy_ movie set." He did not know what _Free Willy_ was, but he knew he was caught.

"Well," the giant alien shrugged. "It worked on the locals." Gantu was surprised when Jenni let out a giggling sound.

"I am a local, I just have a Bio degree!" She laughed harder this time, covering her mouth with her hand. "I think I can tell the difference between normal humans and those pretending to be human." She gave him a rather devious smile, like the ones received when the big secret is out. "My work here is done, all clean and disinfected. You're free to go, Gantu." He watched her push all of the dirty towels to the side and stand up stretching her arms and back. He himself stood, straightening his posture and controlling the urge to touch the right side of his face. This was going to take a lot of self-control.

"Er… thanks." It was all he could muster. He never was good at expressing gratitude… then again, he was never good at expressing emotions to start with.

"You're welcome~!" The female's voice became rather high pitched which made his ears ring. Normally that would have bother him, but he let it slide. "Put a nice bandage on and clean it once a day. Just don't touch it!" Jenni was at the porch's ledge pointing a tiny hand towards him, most of her weight on one leg with the hip sticking out. Gantu's right arm retracted to his side… caught. He had not felt this childish since his schooling days. "I'd go home and ice it for the rest of the day, if I was you." What he saw from Jenni made him do a doubletake. It was small, but he could not deny it. Her hand was extended towards him, palm open gesturing for a handshake. She was genuine.

The big alien gently placed his index finger next to the human's delicate hand, his skin felt her fingers clasp around him.

"Th-thanks… again, Jenni." He was never good with words.

"Take care, Gantu." The look Jenni gave him almost made his legs buckle. Her eyes were wide; he thought he caught a twinkle. This was not fair! Why did humans use their ocular vision orbs like that? It was…it was… Blitznak, it was too damn cute to ignore! She looked even more like his cable crush… Ugh… this day needed to end soon…

It happened so fast he did not have time to react. In an instant, Experiment 259 was sitting on the ledge next to Jenni with an antenna wrapped around her arm. The other was reaching towards him. He felt the pressure of a burning coil wrapping around his hand, the sensation coursing up his arm until it exploded into the rest of his body. Every muscle begged him to run, but he could not. He was paralyzed. He was paralyzed and felt like he was on fire! Immediately the fire's heat ceased, a cooling sensation washed over him like gentle sea foam. He felt soft clouds press against him, almost lifting him off his feet. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and dream of sunny skies and gentle breezes. His vision went black... he was not sure if he went blind or closed his eyes, yet he did not care. The darkness was peaceful…

A flash of golden light rocked his senses in one burst. An object came into view coming towards him at a fast speed; the material was metallic and carried etched markings. The object he recognized was of alien origin, but its purpose was familiar. Made of a bronze metal, it was crafted by hand as a shield for the head. The helmet covered all sides of the head with an elongated front. The opening for the front was a unique design; round slanted openings with a pointed nose piece connected each eye slit for protection of eyes and nose. On either side were layered armor plates which curled upwards to protect tusks. The metalwork on the helmet told a story of empires, wars, and soldiers of a once great age; and in the middle in location of the forehead was a crest, a symbol he understood from his ancestry. The Mark of Turo, the Galactic Federation's logo. He reached for it ready to catch it, but it dematerialized before he could touch it. The Earth dwelling materialized along with Jenni still holding onto him. His vision came back.

That… was weird.

Gantu felt strange. Odd sensations pulsed through him, his primal instincts were starting to kick in. The headache increased, feeling something magnetic pull him in the opposite direction. Something was calling to him over towards the other side of the island. He needed to go now.

Without saying a word, he looked down at Jenni who gazed up at him with a very blank expression. He bowed to her who she returned back to him, and left the Earthlings and Aliens behind. He needed to reach the other side of the island. He needed to go home.

* * *

><p>Jenni felt intense heat radiating through her body. It was painful as each flame licked her, the fire engulfing her. As soon as the burning came, it left, replaced with a cooling sensation. Her body relaxed to the new temperature as soft water covered her. She imagined she was laying on the sand as gentle ocean waves washed over her. Jenni felt light as a feather, her body being caressed by the softest silk and mattress. All she wanted was to lie in that mattress and sleep. The touch of silk and cooling waves gave her pleasurable sensations, her breaths deepened, her eyes closed and she let herself drift into darkness.<p>

A golden light flashed before her and an object came into view rushing towards her. She knew its history, its origin, its purpose. It was a helmet worn by none other than warriors of the Greeks, though it had a few designs from the Romans. The connection eye to nose design was unmistaken, the elongated front and feathered train were beautiful, and its bronze casting with hammered etchings brought the Roman flair to the handmade helmet. From what she remembered, even though the Greeks built the design, the Romans stole the works and put their own imprint into armor such as this. Improvements for later soldiers and entertainment warriors such as gladiators. Now this was the problem; was the helmet Trojan? Mycenaean? Spartan? Athenian? Or Roman? She'd have to see the etchings, they told the story. But the story was something unrecognizable. She could not decipher the markings, they were alien to her. The images of beings not humans confused her, the crest on the forehead was not earthly. Its logo consisted of a unique triangular design, one inside of another. A diamond in its center. What did this mean?

More importantly, what was the helmet doing in her dream?

She reached out to touch it to get a better look, but it disappeared before her hands could reach. Her surroundings returned, back to reality. Her vision consisted of the Pelekai residence, Luna on her right, and a wide-eyed shark alien with a very blank expression in front of her.

That… was weird.

Jenni watched Gantu closely, he had not said anything. He may not have had the same experience she did, but she was sure Luna's antenna touched his hand. There was some magnetic pull to the opposite direction, away from the big alien. Whatever it was, it was calling her name. She needed to go inside the house, it was coming from inside. She felt Luna's fuzzy head push her away from the porch's ledge towards the house. Her eyes still locked onto Gantu. His head lowered in a bow formation, acknowledging his exit. She returned it to him. The unspoken action between them was their exit to follow the magnetic pull calling each one in another direction. She watched the alien turn his back to her, and walk out of sight.

Jenni felt Luna's paws push against her legs, the calling becoming stronger as she got closer to the front door. She felt multiple pairs of eyes watch her enter the house, each step becoming increasingly difficult. Her legs felt heavy, her breathing slowed, and her vision became blurry. A warm blanket wrapped around her, engulfing her in a soft cloud bringing the same lovely sensations as before. The last thing she saw before she allowed herself to drift into sleep was Luna; her soft mysterious smile and a third eye opening from her forehead glowing a soft golden light. She allowed the gold light to engulf her.

* * *

><p>625 beamed at his latest creation; a double decker patty melt with pineapple chunks on pumpernickel bread. Yummm. He could not wait to bite into this creation! He was just about to sink his teeth into the patty melt when the door to the ship opened. In walked his roommate, the blubber head, quite a few hours later than normal.<p>

"Hey, Chowderhead, catch anything? Ha! Like you_ can_ catch one of my cousins." 625 snickered reaching over for a knife to cut his newest masterpiece. At the corner of his eye, 625 could see the empty glass experiment container. Same as any normal day."You're home pretty late, chief. I was beginning to think you actually caught one." The sandwich maker had a few more snide comments lined up, he wanted to see which one was going to push old Fish Leg's buttons until he exploded. "So what's it gonna be, G? Your head or ass served on a silver platter? Ha!" That one usually sent Gantu off on a rampage, cursing and yelling in his native tongue… but not today. There was no answer, just silence and Gantu's footsteps heading towards the shaft elevator. 625 was a little surprised at Gantu's reaction… really, lack thereof. "Uh… Blubberbutt?" The sandwich experiment wheeled around to look at his roommate. Why wasn't he in a frenzy and going around the ship cursing and yelling at him? This was not the normal Gantu. 625 jumped down from the galley table and ran after his roommate. "Hey, Gantu!" He followed the shark behemoth up the elevator and down the hallway. The little experiment was getting nervous. His friend was not acting like himself, there was a blank emotionless stare on Gantu's face. It creeped him out.

"Gantu… are you alright?" The big alien stopped in front of his bed chamber, and gazed down at 625. That blank stare was freaking him out, and the silence even more. He watched his friend enter the bed chambers, letting out a sickly heavy groan. And then the sharklike alien collapsed.

"GANTU?" 625 ran into the room and stopped right in front of Gantu's face, his arms pushing the alien over. "G? What happened? C'mon, tell me what happened?" What 625 saw as his friend's face came into view almost made his stomach do a somersault; the blank stare with a massive open wound around his eye. How could he have missed that? "Gantu? Speak to me!" Cold sweat broke out all over 625's body, G's breathing was slowing and his eyes slowly closed on their own. He needed to find a doctor, this was not normal! "Hang in there, G," the sandwich experiment used his strength to lift the big alien onto his bed. The breathing was still heavy and slow, eyes closed. If 625 was not freaked out as he was now, he would have thought Gantu was in a peaceful sleep. He still needed to find a doctor… who did he know was a doctor for aliens?

"Jumba…"

* * *

><p>He never knew he could run this fast. He raced through the forest trails until he made it to town where his "cousin" and his pet tyke lived. He stopped for a breather, he was so out of shape. Panting and wobbling, 625 forced himself to push forward up the hill where his creator the evil genius doctor lived. He finally made it to the front door, his little pudgy hand curled into a fist to knock on the door. A moment later his blue "cousin" answered.<p>

"Cousin?" 626's ears perked up.

"Where's… Jumba?" 625 panted holding onto the door for support. "…I… need to… speak to… Jumba…"

"625?" the little Earth girl was at his side, semi supporting him. "What's…"

"It's Gantu… something's wrong with him… Jumba needs to…"

"E'speriment 625," his creator's voice called to him from inside the living room. He perked up and trotted into the room where he saw Jumba and the one-eyed Noodle hovering over someone laying on the couch. It was a female human, a lot older than the little girl, appearing to be in a peaceful sleep. "Tell me, e'speriment 625, vhat 'appened to Gantu? Did he fall asleep?" The sandwich making experiment was about to explain everything that happened, but it occurred to him. How did Jumba know the whale was sleeping?

"Yes…" his creator looked down at him, continuing,

"He and dis Earth female 'ave been touched by e'speriment 259, the dream viewer." The evil genius pointed to the white furred female canine with two long antennae who was sitting on the floor facing the television. Her eyes were closed and inhaling deeply. "259 was designed to put two people into a deep sleep and enhance a dream shared between them. Each partner contributes aspects to dream so they share the same dream. All is recorded into 259, who, as evil genius as I am, is connecting them as we speak. 259 will open her third eye so we can watch dream unfold and see every intention, every secret, and every deed both good or evil Jenni and Gantu have. Dis," Jumba was watching 259 now, "will be interesting…"

"So we're gonna watch a movie? Just it's a movie that both Jenni and Gantu are dreaming?" The little Earth girl (he thought it was Lilo or Lizzy, wasn't sure which one) voice had caught 625's attention. His cousin 626 had walked into the kitchen, followed by some crashing noises, and returned with a bowl full of hot buttery crunch treats. It smelt pretty good.

"Will they… be alright?" 625 asked looking at Jumba for answers. He hoped they would…

"Not to vorry, 625, they'll be fine. They'll just be dreaming, and when their deepest secrets are revealed and I know the intentions, the dream will end and they wake up. I must say, 626 had right idea," 625 watched as Jumba sat down behind experiment 259 and 626, grabbing a handful of the crunchy snack. "Earth butter snack is very good with movie night."

"Think of it this way, 625," the little Earth girl pulled him over to sit next to her on the floor, his cousin on the other side. "You can watch Gantu from here. Like Uncle Jumba said, they'll be fine." She looked over towards the other female sleeping on the couch, resuming, "I wonder what they'll dream about?"

"I just hope it's not a romantic comedy." Pleakely suddenly chimed in. The phrase made 625 shrug. Romantic and comedy plus Gantu did not go well together. And what would old Fish legs dream about anyway? He felt sorry for the poor Earth girl who had to follow his buddy in this dream sequence. Boy was she in for a rude awakening, no pun intended!

"Ih~!" 625 heard the white furred experiment speak, addressing all parties in the living room. She glanced at Jumba for a moment and then at Him… He thought he saw her wink. 625 shook his head watching 259 stare intensely at the blank television screen. Her eyes closing.

"259 says," Jumba began to translate, "it is time for dream sequence to begin. Pass earth snack please."

625 watched in awe as 259 finally shut her eyes, and a third eye open in her forehead. There was a soft golden glow, as far as he could tell, emanating off the television screen. Images started to materialize on the screen, the destination alien to him both in place and time. He leaned forward intrigued by the Dream Viewer's abilities and the story about to unfold. It was the first time in his life 625 reached for a snack that was not a sandwich.

The dream was about to begin.


	4. For Honor, For Glory, For Life

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

_When Men were mere Mortals and the Gods ruled the Skies,_

_One can only dream of becoming Divine._

_To Serve and Protect, to Fight and Survive,_

_Until the Kiss of Death reaches Thy and Intertwines._

_For Honor, For Glory, The Code and Thee Life,_

_Thy Battle is Mine, A Warrior's Strife._

_I, mere Mortal, challenge the Skies, _

_I, mere Mortal, will become Divine._

* * *

><p>The sounds of the coastline trickled into the room as the mid-morning sun's light rose over the mountains. The sea's waves washed up against the rocky coast, the salty air tickling her nose. There were calls from exotic birds, the gentle breeze carrying the sea air, and the warm sunlight pouring into her bed chambers. Her private quarters were elevated above the rest of the Villa, the window-less room overlooking the panoramic view of the ancient marina. Naval boats were docked at the harbor with the sailors transporting new supplies from the trade routes. The city, an architectural masterpiece, was showing signs of life, the streets bustling and merchant trading posts busy with business. The ocean breeze carried in the scents of oils, exotic fruits, and perfumes. She inhaled once again, each smell more beautiful than the last. She turned her attention to her bed chambers; the walls and floors carved from the finest marble, all four walls decorated with glass stones creating the mosaic art of marine animals. One wall facing her hand carved oak bed was the goddess who called it her domain. Her portrait, illustrated by the artist in precious stones, was of a woman with whale features and soft lavender skin sitting inside an oyster shell. Wearing a robed gown of bright turquoise, the Mother Goddess of the Turo Seas gazed with her strikingly blue eyes into the room along with the marine life flowing from the hems of her dress. Her long brown hair decorated with shells and pearls and the gold leaf painted onto the wall for her jewelry made her exotically beautiful. One hand held her legendary Triton, painted in gold leaf, while the other held the "Orb da Viva," the Orb of Life, in front of her stomach. It was solid crystal. When she stood back taking the mosaic in full, the legends, the art, the crystals took her breath away. How she knew of these alien myths, stunned her even more.<p>

This world was alien and familiar to her all at the same time. It appeared to be Earth-like in the natural surroundings, but the time was foreign to her… she knew it, deep down she knew its exact time frame. Whether or not she believed she had time traveled was another story. But the Colonnade, a row of columns in the Corinthian Order, inside her bed chambers separating her room from the porch overlooking the marina told her otherwise. The columns were tall and thin, the flute or body reaching the ceiling in a delicate manner. The capitol or cap of the column was a fluid floral design, defined to the Corinthian Order. It was distinctly Roman architecture. How was this possible?

There was a knock on her bed chambers door. She walked towards it but paused. Who was that next to her? She turned, her heart skipped a beat. The mirror reflected the image of a young woman wearing a long robed gown of a sea foam green color. Her soft tasseled brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a gold head piece keeping it in place. Her arms were decorated with gold bangles, long golden earrings had rubies attached and her left ankle had an anklet of gold and blue metal chains. The belt around her waist carried a crest, the Mark of Turo. As she gaped at the woman in the mirror, Jenni realized it was none other than herself… in aristocrat clothing. What family did she belong to?

The knocking broke her concentration. Jenni shook her head breaking the trance from the beautiful woman in the mirror. She opened it, to her surprise it was a face she knew. The maid had shoulder length red fair, her head was swollen with one eye and a noodle shape body. Her private maid, she knew to call "her" Pleakley.

"You're awake, Malady." Pleakley gave her a smile, "Your presence is requested at the stadium, by orders of the Emperor." Jenni felt her stomach sink. A nagging feeling told her to be wary of this Emperor figure. "Her Highness expects you there as well." Her Highness? Who was she, the Emperor's wife or her Mother? "You know how your mother gets when you don't make a public appearance." Well, that answered that question. She sighed, somehow she knew she was not in Kansas anymore. "Well, come on," Pleakley had grabbed her arm yanking her into the hallway. "We need to get to the Collosorena (Co-la-soo-Rena), there's talk of the slaves reenacting the epic battle of Voldera, the Emperor of Turo's personal victory over the Mole people…"

"A victory? More like an unnecessary slaughter. The Volderians were outnumbered and weakened by the plague that wiped out a majority of their people." The words left her lips before Jenni had time to think. How she knew the information stumped her. Pleakley sighed and started to walk down the hall with Jenni in tow reaching the outside entrance where a green-horse drawn chariot awaited them.

"That maybe true, but it's the Emperor's choice and we cannot go against it. Whatever he says, goes."Jenni felt a lump at her throat as she sat down inside the chariot, the one eyed Noodle next to her. The green horse-like creatures began to move taking the chariot with them. She really was stuck in a Greco-Roman society… just with aliens… this was getting weird.

"You know your father wouldn't have stood for this." Pleakley's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father? What about her father…? "Even in times of war, your father, Emperor Zeottualus, was against senseless killings. He conquered for financial gain and territorial unity, not to enslave other regions for sport. He was a great man, a valued ruler, a people's Emperor they called him." Jenni broke her gaze with Pleakley for a moment staring at her feet. She was the daughter of the previous Emperor of this city. A very liked Emperor apparently. "I wouldn't be sad, Malady," the alien continued, "your father died a warrior, and the Chancellor has stepped in until a male heir is born."

"He's doing one hell of a job, isn't he…" she retorted sarcastically.

The chariot came to a halt. Pleakley was the first to step out standing to the side of the opening for Jenni to climb out. She stepped down, watching her footing, and then looked up. In front of her was a massive concrete structure reinforced with steel sidings and decorated with polish marble. This stadium, known as the Collosorena, stood at 200 feet and over 400 feet long. Cubical in shape, the large square structure resembled the ancient amphitheaters, one coliseum came to mind. There were five tiers or floors rising one above the other with decorative columns and arches for structural support. It was an architectural marvel, a mix of past and future technology. It left her breathless…

Her surroundings blurred, finally refocusing inside of the Collosorena. Jenni found herself seated inside of a large rectangular private seating box, ones used for the upper class. She scanned the stadium; there were many different species of aliens and humans cheering in the stands! They varied: tall, short, colors from all variations, animalistic to downright odd. Pleakley was bowing to an alien being addressed as "Grand Council Woman." She gestured for the other to sit. Jenni was seated next to her. Wearing a soft cream robe with a dark blue headdress, an older but wise female alien bearing green skin and slender figure brought her full attention to Jenni. The alien had long arms, her three digit hand held onto Jenni's in a motherly manner. Her leg structure was different, almost backwards than normal lifeforms' leg configuration. The woman's expression softened, speaking to her in an ancient wise voice.

"My daughter, are you enjoying the festivities?" Jenni felt her mother figure's hand close tighter.

"Yes, you're Highness." Her answer came out. So this was Her Highness, her supposed mother.

"I am pleased you made an appearance, after your husband's passing I was afraid you wouldn't venture out of your Villa, my dear." her hand was now caressing Jenni's cheek, "As a widowed mother, I understand the pain of losing one so dear. Think of your daughter, my dear," She had a dead husband and a daughter? Boy, where was she those nine months? "to ensure her future, making public appearances will attract male suitors, securing your stability as well as my granddaughter's." her attention was out towards the stadium's arena field. "I've heard rumors," her mother figure's voice lowered, "that certain senators have taken a liking to you. And be warned…" her Highness's voice dropped lower. "I've also received word that the Emperor himself fancies you. He's sitting in the next box." That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach came again. Her gaze fell on a small creature with distinct gerbil and rabbit like features and beady red eyes. He had white fur and had to stand at two feet tall. He wore a red cape crafted of the finest silk and thorns woven into the design. Upon his head was the crown worn by all Emperors; a brass metal encrusted with leaves symbolizing the olive branch, a symbol of peace. Jenni's stomach turned, the hamster-like alien gave her the creeps. He probably was a pervert.

"That's…the…Emperor?" She looked back at her mother figure with a disgusted expression. She was applauded. "Him?" Her Highness pursed her lips.

"I know. Vile little Vermin, isn't he? I begged your father to take him off the Grand Council before he left to conquer the East, but look how that turned out. Your father's passing on the battlefield and Chancellor Hamsterviel taking over as temporary Emperor until he can pass the legislation securing his title for good. It's terrible."

"Terrible? What are you thinking, Crazy head?" Pleakley jumped into the conversation. "It's a downright political scandal!" Jenni shook her head in agreement, her private maid was right. This was scandalous.

"We'll talk about this vermin issue later," Her Highness's gaze looking out onto the arena's playing field. "The reenactment is about to start."

On the opposite side of the Collosrena, two massive wooden doors opened letting in groups of men pouring into the stadium. One group dressed in blue and gold armor, the other clad in brass and brown. Every one of the slaves dressed as soldiers representing both Turo, blue, and Voldera, brass, stood on their respective sides, facing the general box where the Emperor was seated. The rodent was smiling.

The leader of each group stepped forward, their shields at their chest, their arms extended in the air holding their only weapon, a sword. They recite a pledge in the ancient Turoan language, proclaiming "Hail, Divine Emperor, We who are about to die, Salute you!" A classic declaration, giving their lives in the name of their Emperor, in the name of divine glory. It turned her stomach.

A horn's echo rang throughout the Collosorena. The crowd's reaction in the stadium was roaring with applause and cheers. The blue armored slaves who bore the traditional Turoan helmets with long feathered trains, clustered together with their swords pointing towards the slaves in Volderian uniform. The horn blew again; the game was starting. In a scene out of history itself, Jenni watched as a great battle took place on the arena's floor; blades clashing, shields connecting, and the anguished cries of the fallen filled the stadium. The cheers from the audience rose to louder volumes. The men turned from just mere slaves into fighting machines which Jenni could only describe them as 'gladiators.' Men forced into slavery and used for entertainment by sport. One by one, the so called 'gladiators' fell, ran through by blades or smashed against shields.

Jenni caught the movement of a man wearing the blue armor of the Turoan army. He was taller than the others, not by much, but enough for him to stand out. The Turoan 'gladiator' had dark grey skin with a pale grey underbelly coloring, and his face hidden under the helmet's protective design. His movements were fast, each thrust and slice with his sword were calculated and precise. He plowed through each opponent, his blows leaving them stunned and lifeless. Jenni found her mind thinking he was a seasoned soldier. There was another one of his species with dark purple skin and the light variation for the underbelly wearing the Volderian uniform fighting behind him. She watched them both take their opponents out, fighting with brute force until they, just mere slaves, were the last two standing in the arena… alive.

The crowd cheered, chanting for the fight to continue. Both males turn towards each other; Jenni could hear their heavy panting through the helmets. She thought she saw the dark grey male hang his head before picking up a shield and adjusting his sword. The dark purple male rushed forward, leaping into the air with the sword slashing downward. The grey 'gladiator' held his shield up, taking part of the blow as he jumped backwards. He ran forward, tossing the shield like a discus thrower at the Volderian imitator. The shield connected with his face taking a spray of violet reddish liquid with it. The dark purple male found his footing, grabbing his sword and swinging wildly at the grey Turoan slave. Jenni watched the dark grey male leap and dodge the blows, a few swings striking his sides; their roars and painful grunts could be heard over the cheering of the stands. Finally their blades clashed, the metal making an ear splitting cry each time they connected. Blow after blow, slice after slice, swing after swing, the two males were locked in a sword battle the gods themselves would find awe-inspiring. It seemed like hours the 'gladiators' were fighting for their survival, until the dark grey male in Turoan armor ducked to the side of his opponent, disarming him, and kicked him to the ground. The 'gladiator' laying on the arena floor gazed up at the grey male pointing the sword at his neck. Jenni held her breath, she heard the crowds chanting for the kill. Her hand tightened around her mother figure's waiting for what would come next.

And what she saw was completely unexpected.

The 'gladiator' in Turoan armor stepped away from his defeated opponent, his sword held out by his side. He gazed up towards the Emperor's box, still breathing heavily, and tossed the sword off to the side. He finally spoke, his voice deep and hardened of a man who knew years of torment.

"I won't kill him." Jenni heard the gasps of the crowds. "I won't slaughter a fellow brother for your entertainment!" His voice rose as he turned his body away from the Emperor's box, extending his arm to the fallen comrade. The other slave clutched on, being pulled up by the dark grey male until he could stand on his own. Jenni heard the high pitched curses from the hamster-like Emperor shouting,

"You, you pathetic excuse for a slave! I demand you remove your helmet and state your name!" The dark grey male paused, seeming to have frozen hearing the Emperor address him in such a manner. Jenni noticed the dark purple male looking at his samaritan with a confused expression. "Slave!" the Emperor leapt off his seat and onto the box's ledge. "I command you to remove your helmet and state your name!"

She saw him turn, his body fully facing the Emperor's direction. His hands reached for his helmet, pulling it upward off his face. The helmet hit the arena floor, revealing the man under it with shark-like features. Jenni felt a gasp escape her; she knew him, she knew it had to be him. Who else did she know bearing the dark grey skin with striking blue eyes? Who else had that voice? And again, he spoke.

"My name is Gantu, son of Bettos, Captain of the once proud Turoan Armada, Conqueror of the Blackwatuerous territories in the East, and Supporter of the only true Emperor of Turo, Zeottualus." He was standing a little ways away from the other male of his species. Jenni glanced over at the Emperor who turned a paler shade of white (if that was possible) before staring back at Gantu. She heard her mother's voice in a surprised whisper, "He served under my husband…"

"KILL HIM!" The rodent's high pitched screech silenced the Collosrena's gasps. "Guards! Take this ridiculously large fish-man to the center of the ring, and EXECUTE HIM!"

It all happened so fast. Instantly four guards surrounded the Shark-man, two holding his arms forcing him onto his knees while the others began to beat him physically. Gantu began to thrash back and forth, trying to break free from their holds. One of the guards pulled out a dagger, and through his struggle, connected with the right side of Gantu's face, a deep slice from the bottom of his cheek to the top of his brow. It went over his eye.

She found herself standing, shouting out to the guards in the arena floor. Her legs pushed her body out of the private seating box, running towards the stairwell leading down to the Collosrena's platform. Jenni could hear both her mother and Pleakley yelling after her, but her legs ran faster. She lifted the hems of her dress reaching the ledge that separated the stadium seating and the arena floor; she jumped the six foot plunge, landing inside the arena battlefield. All around her Jenni could hear the crowd's outrage cries of the scandal in the making. She was almost to the stunned guards, her hands outstretched for the one with the dagger. Jenni was able to push him to the side and stand in front of the condemned Gantu. Her heart was pounding.

"I demand this slave be transferred into my servitude!" She panted, her arms outstretched towards the guards in front of her. She felt all eyes upon her, especially a pair behind her. "I demand he be transferred NOW!" her breathing quickened when she saw the Emperor, in his box, cross his arms.

"You dare challenge my authority?"

"Yes,… for it is not yours! It still resides in my Father's name!" the crowd roared, obviously entertained. The Emperor wiggled his nose and shook his head.

"It seems you have been misinformed, silly human. Your Father named me Chancellor before he left to conquer the East, and with his death, I control the Throne!"

"What you control is temporary!" She fired back. "The legislation has yet to pass that grants you such a title!" Jenni had never felt such rage before. This little vermin was insane! "That Throne is still under my Father's name, and I, his daughter, want this man in my servants quarters now! I'll buy him if I have to!" she pointed to Gantu behind her. "I'll buy him and his comrade!" Her peripheral vision caught the dark purple male straighten up in a surprised manner. She looked at the guards, motioning for them to step aside. "My authority trumps yours, _Chancellor_ Hamsterviel… the men are my property now." The Turoan guards backed away from the slaves, Gantu finally being able to stand.

"Fine!" She heard the gerbil alien pout, "Take them and their abnormally large fish legs out of my arena! Bring on the next games!" The sounds of the crowds' reaction for the newest game to start reached her ears. She breathed a relieved sigh. She was not sure if her plan was going to work to be honest, but Jenni was sure glad it did. Her heart finally resumed its normal rhythm. She turned around looking up at the familiar marine alien.

The alien's presence standing before her was commanding and intimidating. He stood at his full height, Jenni guessed around 7 feet tall. While his size was greatly shorter than normal, Gantu still towered over Jenni which was very daunting to her. His features were more shark than whale, the dorsal fin behind his head proved that. The tusks attached to his face suffered multiple cuts, his lips had splits from dehydration. Jenni noticed his smooth skin seemed dry and bruised. The dark circles under his eyes told her of his exhaustion. He looked as if he went to Hell, and came back. His comrade, in the same physical weakness as Gantu, approached behind the dark grey alien removing his helmet.

"We should go. They're bringing out the new slaves," His voice was a few pitches higher than Gantu's, not as heavy and Jenni felt a sense of innocence about the dark purple alien. He was young.

Her eyes caught the glisten of a purplish red liquid trickling its' way past the opening of the wound and dripping onto Gantu's neck. His eye appeared to have bled. Jenni lifted her hand towards his injured eye, standing on her toes to reach. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, the pressure overwhelming. She yelped, his hold of her wrist increasing. Pain shot through her limb, Gantu's grip could easily snap her arm. He pushed her hand away from his face, the instant relief never felt so good.

"I don't need your sympathy, Human." The growl that came afterwards made Jenni jump some feet in the air. Her breathing trying to keep up with her raised heart beat. Without rational judgment finalizing in her mind, Jenni's hand extended in a fast motion, connecting with Gantu's face. She slapped him. She felt her body stiffen as she heard her own voice shout,

"I just saved your life, show me some respect! This _Human _owns you now, whether you like it or not!" She turned on her heel, marching her way angrily towards the exit. The massive stadium doors were open, revealing a dark abyss waiting for her. Jenni glanced behind her, both Turoan males standing away at a distance; Gantu holding the right side of his face, the young purplish one holding onto Gantu's shoulder. It dawned on Jenni. She smacked him on his injured side. Normally she would have felt horrible and apologize for it, but Gantu's attitude before pissed her off. She shrugged it off, he was by far the most infuriating male she met on this whole damn planet! A private bath sounded heavenly to her at that moment…

"Slaves," Jenni returned her attention to the open doors where the black fog crept out calling to her to walk into it. She stood waiting for the two male aliens to approach behind her. The young purple male to her right, Gantu on her left still covering his injury. She caught him clenching his teeth, obviously furious being called like a child's pet. Jenni sighed. He was going to be a lot of work. "Let's go." She heard them reply, "Yes, Malady."

Jenni walked into the black fog, feeling its cool sensations sweeping over her. Where she was being swept off to, Jenni did not know. She just hoped there was a hot bath waiting for her.


	5. Beauty and the Bodyguard

**Chapter 5 **

She walked down the corridor, the hallway lit by lanterns. The walls were built from stacked limestone and timber beams behind for support. The ceiling was barrel vaulted, meaning the roof structure had a line of Roman arches down the corridor for support. Her footsteps echoed off the walls finally stopping in front of a wooden door. She was in the servant's quarters of her Villa, the organic earthly colors paled in comparison to the rest of her estate's polished marble. Warm smells tickled her nose; she was standing in front of the Kitchen door.

Jenni pushed the door open the herb aromas so pleasant it made her mouth water. There was a long wooden table floating in the middle of the Kitchen where piles of meats and cheeses were placed inside bread slices. A massive arched opening stood against one wall where a fire roared, Jenni could feel the heat. A large brass pot floated above the fire filled with a boiling liquid; it was being surveillanced by a small yellowish furred creature with a pudgy stomach and buck teeth. It was wearing a white apron spotted with oil stains. It wiggled its' nose, poking the pot with a stirring stick. Its' beady black eyes seemed to brighten as it caught sight of her. It bowed to her, addressing,

"Your Highness, the water you wanted boiled is almost ready." The little alien was obviously male; the accent of a New Yorker on the other hand made her eyebrows rise. "Is there anything I can get for you? Your preferred puree' tomatoes with melted cheese on toasted pita?" She had to admit that did sound good, but she had more important matters to attend to.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I just want the hot water in a portable jug." She entered the room looking at the brass pot levitating above the fire. The furry alien straightened up gazing at her with a small bucktoothed grin.

"Yes, Malady, if there is anything else you need, let ol' 625 know, eh?" Jenni returned the smile. He was a funny one, this 625 character, he was more concerned with her eating more than anything. Well, he apparently was her Head Chef so food was going to be a major priority. "How goes the new slaves?" he asked while using the wooden stick to push the floating pot out of the fire. "I hear one may be too hot for you to handle."

"Possibly, but even the mighty stallion will one day let its' master ride. His stubbornness will get over himself." She hoped so at least, otherwise she was in for a doozy.

"Apparently you don't know Gantu well enough." Chef 625 jumped onto a stool tipping the brass pot over a smaller jug pouring the boiling liquid. "He's as stubborn as they get. Stubborn, persistent, determined, ruthless and can be a big Oaf sometimes…but," Chef 625 turned towards her with the pot in his hands, his tone became serious. "He's one damn good fighter." The pot was in Jenni's hands, it was a lot heavier than she thought it would be! "You'll never find another warrior with his skills in this lifetime, I'll tell ya that. Ol' Gantu knows battle tactics that would leave the god's _Anzu's_ immortal army powerless. One of the many reasons why your Pop enlisted him into the Turoan Empire…"

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Jenni felt her last nerve burst. Why was everyone repeating this line over and over again? It was getting annoying… "My father this, Gantu that! I get it, the man served under my father. You don't have to keep repeating this." She breathed a heavy sigh hoping this was going to get the message across how annoyed she was. Repetition was irritating to her. She was not expecting her personal cook to be regarding her with an expression one could describe as surprised. He sighed, wiping his hands with the apron.

"Malady, I mean no disrespect," his black eyes were gazing at her in hardened manner, "but it's obvious to me you don't understand what situation you have here." Jenni felt her breathing slow. What situation was he talking about? Was there something going on she needed to be informed about?

"Surely you should understand Turoan politics? While you and your mother still bear your father's name as well as his power, that time will come to a close when Chancellor Hamsterviel passes the legislation granting him the title of Emperor. When your husband was alive, Emperor Zeottualus's Throne would have passed to you and your late husband and in turn to your daughter and her partner... or you bore a male heir. But now, the gods have turned the wheel of fate on the Zeottuali familia…" Her Chef ran a pudgy hand through the tuff of fur on his head, continuing, "It seems they are on Chancellor Hamsterviel's side. Unless you can marry within the next few weeks, or produce a son by some miracle…" He looked up at her with somber eyes, "I don't think your line will survive." Jenni felt her lungs suck in air. He was right. She either had to marry to secure her and her daughter's survival, or produce a son by some miracle. She really was in a Greco-Roman society. Male heirs secured the family blood line and the Throne.

"I'll have to find a way." Jenni shifted her weight, the terracotta jug was extremely heavy! "I hate to acknowledge the possibility, but giving my hand to a repulsive Senator would at least secure my daughter's future. No one would dare touch the future Throne's heiress without the possibility of losing their life by the people…"

"That may be true, your Highness," Jenni had almost forgotten she inherited this title as well as her mother. "The Turoan people wouldn't stand to see the 'People's Emperor's' granddaughter be slaughtered by the hands of a mad hamster…"

"I would rather leave marriage as a last resort." She shivered, the thought disgust her.

"But your daughter would need some sort of protection for the time bein'…" He seemed to have wandered into his own mind, Jenni eagerly awaiting the outcome. Then a thought hit her.

"Everyone keeps telling me that this Gantu has served under my father… what exactly did he do?" her cook had a questionable expression.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" He chuckled. Jenni gathered a sense of how old this Chef 625 was. "Well, He was Emperor Zeottualus's battle coordinator and Captain of the Armada. He was sent to scout the landscape of the Blackwatuerous territories in the East, managing several victories. I heard he single-handedly sacked the Temple of _Apollu_ of the city state Bishutu, burned it to the ground…"

"He destroyed a sacred Temple?" The information was appalling. How could someone enter a sacred ground dedicated to a god desecrating the name? It…it was so surreal. It was disrespectful! "How could a mere mortal enter divine grounds and destroy it? Even another country's guardian god, the temple should still be respected!" She almost dropped the pot. Not because it was heavy, but because she was livid by this alien's actions. "I'm surprised he wasn't destroyed where he stood. You'd think the guardian god would've protected his own temple…"

"The god's choose the side that is worthy of Victory, Malady. They say the goddess _Nike_, of Victory, enchanted his blade as the armies of Turo conquered Bishutu." Jenni noticed Chef 625's eyes seemed to be lost in a thought, brightened by the making of a legend. "Funny, a mere mortal granted the Blade of _Nike_, conquering the Temple of _Apollu_, and still escaping Death's grip from a mad hamster… He's a fighter, gotta give it to him. But how he became a slave puzzles me…"

"A fighter…" Jenni repeated the words, the same thoughts swimming around in her head. She bowed to her personal cook, needing to get to the servant's barracks as fast as she can. "I need to go, thank you for boiling the water for me."

"Uh, no problem, your Highness." Chef 625 bowed back to her, scratching his head as he straightened up. "May I ask what idea Malady has?" Jenni stopped at the door frame, glancing back towards her cook.

"You mentioned my familia's security will one day be threatened by the Chancellor. I'm going to give this Gantu an offer he won't refuse, if he's still loyal to my Father…I hope it gives my daughter a fighting chance…"

"Your Highness,…"

"As a mother I put my daughter's life before mine…you serving this familia over the years should know this better than anyone… Goodnight, Chef 625." She entered the hallway before he could rebuttle. She walked quickly, jug in hand, towards another black foggy archway. The fog engulfed her and she felt her body being swept into another place.

* * *

><p>Jenni found her footing beside another timber door. It was smaller than the Kitchen's door and looked more worn than anything. She knew she was in the Servant's Barracks, the ceiling was made of wooden beams and the earth dirt floor was beginning to ruin the hems of her dress. She paused, the door before her held the two new additions to her Villa. One seemed decent, the other a pain in the ass. Jenni took a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves. She just hoped fate was on her side tonight.<p>

She pushed the door open. The cramped room was lit by two torches located in the middle inside a metal stand. Inside there were two piles of hay where two lifeforms sat upon. The younger dark purple male looked up at her; he had the eye color of light green, his top lip was a little swollen from the shield blow a few hours before. He stood up, at a fast rate, staring at her blankly. She wondered what he was thinking.

"You can sit down." She made her way towards the young male, almost dropping the terracotta jug as she did so. In an instant the young male was catching the pot; he was taking it from her hands. Jenni sighed, she was getting clumsier as she got older.

"Thank you... whatever your name is…" She paused waiting for the purple male to say his name.

"Oximus. (Ox-I-mus) My name is Oximus." The young warrior introduced himself. Jenni noticed he had a strange look, but she chose to ignore it.

"Oximus," She repeated his name. "Thank you. I came here to see if both of you needed any injuries cleaned." Oximus flashed her a big smile. She had the feeling he was excited to see her, she swore his eyes brightened a bit.

"I just have a busted lip, nothing major than that." Jenni gave him a small smile, trying not to hint towards anything.

"Um… well, good." She gulped, looking at the cloth bandages on her arm. "Glad to hear you're fine." She tried not to make eye contact, searching desperately for the other dark grey male. To Jenni's surprise, the pair of striking blue eyes were nowhere to be found. She saw Gantu's dark grey form sitting against the wall with the two torches in front of him. His legs propped up, one hand on his leg, the other holding his side just under the ribcage. The eyes were closed, his breathing was slow and deep, his facial features were relaxed. The firelight danced across his face and accented the deep gash over his right eye. Jenni could see where the flames' light touched the stains of dried blood expanding from his brow down to his neck. Her legs moved her being further into the room. She was kneeling next to the resting Gantu trying to be quiet enough to not wake him. The human motioned for Oximus over, taking the clay jug from him as he knelt next to her. Jenni dipped a cloth into the warm water and brought it close to the shark-like alien's face.

She watched the alien breathe, his chest rising and falling with each breath, his face still relaxed. She sucked in her own, trying to calm her escalated heartbeat. He appeared to be in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of another world. Jenni began to wonder what he was dreaming of…

The damped cloth was mere inches away from the wound when Jenni found herself staring at a wide blue eye. The grey alien ducked his head away from the soft white linen projectile and pushed his body off the ground. Jenni, still kneeling, watched as Gantu leapt onto his feet standing towards her with his fists in the air prepared to fight anything. His expression went from surprise to battle fury. Her Chef was right… this guy was a fighter.

"Hey, hey, Gantu, it's just her." Jenni heard Oximus's voice behind her. She was irritated at that statement, "her" had a name you know! Jenni stood up looking at the Turoan male who in turn was watching her every move.

"It's called bandaging." Jenni rolled her eyes feeling a snide comment coming along. "It's just warm water and clean linen. Now I know this is going to blow your mind," _here it comes, _she thought to herself, "but, if you put the two together, they clean all the dried blood off your skin _and_ they clean the gaping wound on the right side of your face. Like I said, it may blow your mind, but it's just how bandaging works." She saw Gantu lower his arms and groan.

"I heard your heartbeat rise… thought there was trouble." Jenni shook her head, replying,

"The only trouble around here is you. Now please," she glanced over to Oximus who was still sitting behind her. "I need to speak to you both. You first." The purple shark-like alien tilted his head, his eyes eager. "I have a job for you." She took in a breath, knowing that her idea may impact the men greatly. "My familia's safety has been threatened, especially my mother. There have been attempts on her life since my father's passing. The guards she has are from the last generation, and I think a new face and muscle is needed. Your bravery you displayed in the Collosorena today is exactly what my mother needs, Oximus. You charge head on into danger, you recognize threats. I need _that_ Oximus to guard my mother. You will be her guardian." Oximus was staring at her blankly; Jenni was beginning to think he might snap at her. Would he object to being separated from Gantu?

Oximus stood, a rather wide smile on his face. He closed his fist bringing it to his chest, Jenni wondered if it was a pledge symbol but she did not recognize it. "Malady, I accept the honor." He kept his arm at his chest as he spoke, "Until my last breath, I will watch the wife of late Emperor Zeottualus with bravery, honor, and valor. I pledge my life to protecting and serving the familia de Zeottuali. I will guard your mother, your Highness." Jenni felt her nerves relax. Oximus pledged to protect her mother. The first half of her plan had worked, she just needed to get the second half on board.

"I have arranged a transport to my mother's Villa. She acquires immediate protection." Jenni found herself standing in front of the young alien, his green eyes still focused on her. She felt butterflies in her stomach for a brief moment, but shook it away as she offered her hand palm down. Oximus took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. His eyes transfixed on her.

"Thank you," She quickly pulled her hand away, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Oximus. For being a Guardian to my familia." She took his hand and led him out the door way where two other servants were waiting along with one familiar face. Her private one eyed maid waved to her. Jenni watched as she let go of Oximus's hand and he walked with Pleakley and the other servants into the shadows where a chariot awaited them. They rode out of sight.

Jenni turned on her heel. Well, she thought to herself, the easy part's over. Now the hard part. Her footing stopped just before the door, her heart began to pound again, faster than before. Would he say no? Would he refuse this offer? What about the fate of her daughter? She could care less about her own safe being as long as there was a chance for her daughter. He just had to say yes. If he refused… Jenni was not sure what would come next.

"I know you're there, I can hear your heart rhythm." Gantu's deep voice broke through her concentration. Jenni felt her body stiffen; this was it, what she came down to her servant's barracks for in the first place. She entered the room finding the dark grey shark alien standing against the wall, his arms crossed and blue eyes focused right on her. Jenni moved forward next to the alien who towered about two feet over her and she sat; the terracotta pot with warm water and cloth rags placed in front of her. Jenni waited for Gantu to sit down facing her before she dipped a rag into the water.

The firelight still danced around the room, each crackle making shapes against his body. It was the first time Jenni was really able to see Gantu. The Turoan armor from the earlier battle had been stripped laying in a corner. The rag underneath what he called a shirt was tattered and bloody from previous injuries and the one she was addressing now. His pants were in the same state, held up by a single knotted rope. He tilted his head to the side, the right side of his face still caked with dried blood. His bright eyes hardened, still calculated and focused on her. She gulped. "Your heart races quite often. Nervous?" His voice was effortless and smooth like velvet. She thought she caught a sinister aspect in his deep vocals. It took some effort to control the urge to throw the wet rag at him.

"Don't play with me, Gantu. Your battle tactics won't work here." Jenni felt her mind become serious, she had her daughter (who she still had yet to meet) to think of. Gantu snapped his head forward, straightening his posture. She continued, "I'm different than your average battle opponent." Jenni brought the cloth closer to his eye, he flinched a little at its touch.

"How so?" He asked her as she continued to wipe the dried blood from his face, being careful around the eye. She dipped the cloth again, wiping more violet red color off his cheek and under the jawline. The wound was not that deep, she thought, it seemed to have healed quickly by scabbing. It looked worse than it was.

"I'm a mother. I play by different rules." The shark-like alien made an expression Jenni assumed was amused agreement.

"You give me an unfair fight advantage." His voice chuckled, continuing, "I wasn't trained in defensive combat against a young mother such as yourself." Gantu's expression held a small smug, she almost hit him in the eye with the rag. She sighed, Jenni knew this was the time to ask him what she needed.

"Gantu, I come to you with an offer…" Jenni forced her tone to be serious. "I have a job for you."

"A Guardian job." His expression hardened as he stated it. Jenni stopped the cleaning, her hand lowered into her lap.

"Yes. It's a bodyguard position to the familia." Jenni felt it hard to look at him, her gaze found its way to her lap. "My familia's safety has been threatened since Chancellor Hamsterviel took control of the Throne. I don't think my actions earlier today won his favor." She heard him grunt, amused. "With the attempts on my mother's life, soon there will be on my daughter's."

"And not on your's?" she heard his voice ask.

"There will be, but I'm not concerned. I fear for my daughter's future. She is young and vulnerable. She needs protection. You," she finally looked up at him holding his gaze. "who have fought many battles, you who have a sense about danger, you hear heartbeats! You fought in a sword battle the god of War himself would be envious! You have the skills that can protect my daughter, the granddaughter of Emperor Zeottualus who you pledged your alliance to in the Collosorena. Not Chancellor Hamsterviel!" For some reason this moment of Gantu's pledging his alliance stuck out to her. She felt the need to continue to drive the hammer home as they say. "All I ask in this offer is that you protect my daughter until the Chancellor is off the Throne and my familia's name reinstated. Do this for me, and I will grant you your freedom. If you are loyal to my late father, then I ask you as his daughter. Will you, Gantu, my father's military captain and trusted advisor, be the Guardian of his granddaughter?"

There was silence between them. Jenni felt out of breath, nailing the point home was taking a lot out of her. Still, through her soft panting and elevated heart beat, it was silent between her, a mere mother human, and him, a war vet alien. The fire danced around Gantu's face, still blank and emotionless. He finally closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Jenni held her's, wondering if this was worth all the trouble she put herself in.

Gantu was suddenly standing, pulling Jenni onto her feet with both his hands wrapped around her arms. He let go, taking a step backwards while he raised his clenched fist against his chest. Jenni was holding his gaze, feeling the icy blue color pour into her very being. And she heard his voice pledge;

"Malady, I accept thee's offer. Until thy last breath, I pledge my bravery, my honor, and my life to serving and protecting the members of the familia de Zeottuali. I call thyself Guardian, to the Granddaughter of the late Emperor Zeottualus, who I shall watch, protect, and guard to The Code till I breathe thy last breath. I pledge to thee." Jenni's heart skipped a beat; she did it, it worked! Her daughter's future had a fighting chance! She felt herself smile, the biggest she ever had. Jenni was just about to thank him when Gantu's hand clasped around her arm. She was staring at him, bewildered, as Gantu lower his head until he was at her eye level. What he said next stunned her.

"I call thyself Guardian, to the Daughter of Emperor Zeottualus, who I shall watch, serve, protect, and guard to The Code till I breathe my last breath. I pledge thy honor, thy blade, thy life, to you and your daughter. You have my word." Jenni felt him release her as he stood up back to his full height. He took a step back, watching her with focused eyes. "I can hear your heart rhythm again." Jenni shook her head, finally being able to breathe again. She looked up at the shark-like alien who just named himself guardian of her familia.

"Thank you." It was all she could muster.

"Come," She felt him place his hand behind her back, pushing her towards the doorway. "I'll escort you to your private chambers." The door frame was engulfed in the same eerie black fog. She was moving towards it. Before she took another step further, Jenni paused and looked up at Gantu one more time.

"Thank you, again." The words seemed to stop the giant alien in mid step. He glanced down to her, quickly returning his attention back to the door way.

"I'm your Guardian… it's my job."

Jenni walked into the archway, feeling the cooling sensations of the fog surround her. She felt, for once, security in her daughter's and her self's future. Her daughter had a chance at life.

Her plan finally worked.


	6. Legends of the Past

**Chapter 6**

The mid-morning sun was beginning to climb the skies, each ray touching the Villa's gardens with the life-giving light. It was warm. Her skin felt the beams light up her face; the warming sensations caused her to smile. She wanted nothing more than to sit out on the terrace, bathing in the sunlight. But of course, that was never the circumstance.

Jenni was standing on the terrace steps about to walk down into the courtyard garden's entrance. A beautiful carved archway of limestone greeted her where the mid-relief or half sculpted into the wall, of a feline alien goddess holding a bundle of flowers seemingly beckoning to her. She took a moment to take in the half sculpted artwork. It was quite a masterpiece in itself, almost lifelike. The robes depicted in a soft sweeping motion clinging to her body in the present Greco-Roman fashion, her face soft and detailed, the flowers so lifelike, the artwork was so exquisite. Jenni felt the goddess's pleasant demeanor gazing at her bouquet of flowers. She was absolutely lovely.

She entered into the garden itself which was a large rectangular courtyard separating the Villa from the Servants Barracks. A polished marble fountain stood at almost 10 feet in the center, the floral motif patterns and fountain tiers were exotic to the home world. The courtyard was bordered by floral walkways with a large space in the middle for physical activities. It was there that Jenni caught sight of a little girl at play.

The little one was playing, running back and forth chasing a tethered ball with what Jenni realized was a blue dog. The little girl had long shiny black hair with parts of the sides pulled back into a braided bun. She wore a soft cream robed dress with a red border. Her youthful tan skin was to be envious of how it glistened next to the gold bangles each aristocrat female received, so were her dark brown eyes; Jenni felt a sense of pride looking at the little girl who was not only beautiful, but athletic as well. Jenni's hand instinctively touched her stomach, she knew it was her daughter.

"_Madre!" _the little girl's attention was to her with a wide smile. Her daughter was instantly next to her, embracing her around the waist. Jenni reached down to hug her back.

"_Madre_, you're just in time! Stitch and I were playing goal ball. He's up by three ticks, can you be on my side? I want to win this time!" Jenni glanced over to where the blue dog named Stitch was bouncing the tethered ball in a manner one could describe as "hackie-sacking." She let out a giggle kneeling down to her daughter's eye level.

"Of course. But you realize that it doesn't matter how many players you have, it's the level of skill you possess that makes the victory, Lilo." Her daughter gave her a look, a "_not another philosophical life lesson outside of studies" _expression. Jenni held in her laugh, her daughter was a character on her own. Must be her father's trait. "But I think we can take him." The little girl flashed her a big smile before turning around and running towards the blue dog still kicking the ball. Jenni followed after her, getting a clear shot to kick the tethered ball and continue the game on her daughter's team. If victory was on their side, Jenni was not sure, but she was sure some honey date cake would heal any hurt feelings. She and Lilo were just two ticks behind when a tall, shadowy figure caught Jenni's attention. It was tall and cloaked in a dirt brown traveling cloak, leaning against the back wall. Intense blue eyes were staring in her direction. The grey skin showing from his crossed arms made him recognizable. Jenni stopped in mid-step, waving her hand towards the shadow figure to come next to her. He was walking towards them.

"_Madre_?" Lilo was instantly by her legs holding onto her skirt. Jenni glanced down to see her daughter almost trembling, her big brown eyes watching the tall cloaked man walking towards them. She heard the growling of the blue dog which made its presence known by standing in front of the girls.

"Stitch." Jenni raised her voice in a commanding tone, the dog turned to her. "Back down. He's not a threat." Stitch looked back at the figure, snorting one more growl before he took his place beside Lilo. "Lilo, I want to introduce you to someone very important." The alien revealed his face, the grey skin with injuries treated and cleaned, the bruises almost gone. His eyes were directly on Lilo watching her intently. Jenni noticed her daughter's expression go from fright to confusion. She wrinkled her nose as Stitch tilted his head with the same look. "Lilo, this is our Guardian, Gantu. He will be watching us every day and every night."

"For how long?" her daughter looked up at her. Her face read _'Really, Mom?'_

"For as long as we need him, Lilo. He has taken an oath to serve and protect this familia so you will show him some respect. You will do everything he tells you when certain times arise, and he will follow you wherever you go." Jenni held in her giggle from her daughter's cringing expression. She was a pistol.

"Little Earth girl," Gantu had knelt down while Jenni was talking and the sound of his voice stopped Jenni in mid thought. She saw Gantu extending a hand to Lilo before continuing, "I pledged to be your Guardian. I promise you I will protect you and your mother for however long you need me." Jenni noticed her daughter still scrunched her nose before replying.

"Do you promise to be good?" Gantu's eyes had widened for a second before returning to their normal squint. He reached for his shirt's collar, pulling out a gold coin medallion attached to a glistening chain around his neck. He took it off and brought it to Lilo's eye level; the medallion bore the etching relief of a whale fluke or tail on top of a sun. Jenni watched her daughter take the pendent into her hands, gazing at it intently.

"This is the symbol of the _Guardian_." Gantu answered. "Every soldier wears the medallion as a reminder of who we serve and protect."

"Wasp Mummies?" Jenni covered her mouth holding the urge to laugh. Oh from the mouth of babes.

"The innocent." Gantu was obviously not amused, but Jenni sure was. Her cheeks were glowing red, trying very hard not to laugh at her daughter's earlier response. "I'll make you a promise, little one," Jenni watched Gantu place both his hands around her daughter's, closing the coin medallion into her tiny hands. "As long as you have my medallion, I promise to be good. I only ask that you give it back to me when I need it." Her daughter kept her gaze on the coin for a few seconds before flashing her big brown eyes up at the alien.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

At that moment an overly large husky man with dark purple skin and four eyes entered the courtyard. He was wearing a beige under robe with a navy blue sash around his right shoulder signifying his scholar status. Jenni noticed him when he entered the gardens, she knew it was time for her daughter's lessons.

"Little girl, 626, time for da lessons of da evil science." The scholar's heavy Russian accent called to the little ones. Jenni saw Lilo shrug before she replied,

"But all we do is learn science! Evil science! Can't we learn something else?" Her daughter shrugged, dragging her feet towards her home tutor scholar. Jenni noticed the dog, Stitch, was imitating Lilo as they both walked out of the garden. Jenni could not help but laugh at the two… they were two peas in a pod.

"Your Highness," she heard the panting of someone behind her. She turned to see Chef 625 bowing to her, a basket in hand. "Malady, I was in the middle of preparing ingredients for midday eating when I noticed the absence of lamb meat. Your daughter requested lamb for today, I beg for your forgiveness in this mistake, and I…"

"Chef 625," Jenni put her hand up, trying to calm the little chef. He was out of breath and obviously flustered. "It's alright, you don't need to bow and ask for forgiveness. I'm pretty sure my little daughter's mind forgot about the lamb meat today. You know how floaty a child's mind can be." The little alien looked up to her, Jenni could see the instant relief in his body language. "I'll go to the market and pick some fish up, it's better for her anyway. And I need to purchase some supplies. I haven't been to the market in a while, it would be lovely to go. I think I will ask our Guardian to escort me." She turned to Gantu, who was already standing awaiting her orders. He nodded, waiting for Jenni to lead the way.

She took the basket from Chef 625 giving the little fur alien a smile. "We'll be back before the sun hits the high angle. All I request is that you make the tomato puree' with melted cheese on toasted pita bread." Jenni felt her stomach grumble before continuing, "I absolutely request that." She smiled. Her private cook stood with a huge grin.

"Yes, Malady." He turned and left the courtyard almost skipping. Jenni brought her attention to her overly large shark-like body guard, he was standing off to the side waiting for her with his arms crossed. Jenni walked next to him, catching the stare of focused blue eyes as she passed.

"Escort me to the market, please." Her Guardian covered his face with the cloak's hood, he fell in step behind her as Jenni's legs carried her to the courtyard's exit. The same eerie black fog awaited her. To the market she went.

* * *

><p>The <em>Turoan Market<em> place was a civilization on its own. The market had its own language, customs, and diverse culture from all over the empire. So many different merchants from all trade routes claimed by the Turoan Empire were represented, each culture selling their city-state's most prized exports. Men arguing and haggling over prices on food items, women chatting with each other and modeling the newest silk clothing arrivals, children playing with the exotic animals and mesmerized by the sweets counter. Every item a civilian could ever want or need could be found in the bustling intersections of the loud crowded market. Everything from fresh seafood, locally grown plant vegetables, and sweets to home décor, clothing accessories, and weaponry. Everything… except a certain candle wax Jenni had been searching for the past few weeks. She would just have to wait till the next ships docked from the trade routes in the West. Those merchants were at least dependable and the most valued.

Jenni had found the food items for the midday meal, the fish wrapped in cloth hidden in the basket. She was happy to get out of the Marina. The smell of old catches was bothering her, not to mention the whistle calls from the fishermen. Though they abruptly stopped when Gantu stood directly behind her and say something in the ancient Turoan language she did not quite understand. By the frightened looks on the fishermen's faces, Jenni knew she should not ask.

They had passed the food district of the market, entering into the trade market itself. Jenni was mostly interested in venturing where most of the Empire's women gathered, the shopping district. Women from all over the Empire were crowding around trading posts arguing, chatting, and haggling prices with the merchants and their clothing accessories. From the glared looks the women gave her as she passed, Jenni found herself very grateful that Gantu was escorting her through this place… otherwise she was not sure if she would make it out of the market alive.

Her eyes caught the glisten of gold in one of the merchant's stands. The merchant himself was human, with long black hair braided behind him and seemed to have eaten a small cow by the size of his belly. The man took one look at her and his eyes lit up, bowing to her and reciting her name.

"Your Highness," the overly large man addressed her, motioning for her to walk to his stand. "I just received new gemstones from the North. I, myself, have traveled on the _Knowle Sea_ and handpicked the precious gems from the mines. I have a special piece that might interest you, your Highness." He disappeared under his stand, Jenni could hear him wrestling around with cargo boxes. The human with braided hair popped back up holding a square wrapped in white linen. Jenni felt anticipation rise as he pulled the cloth away, revealing a gold plated necklace with blue-grey crystals and a stunning silver pendant of a whale's fluke. The pendent itself was pure silver, hammered into a unique open design inside the whale fluke pendant. The blue-grey crystals sparkled against the black backdrop, the sun shining on the both precious metals made the piece dazzling. She had to try it on.

"It's beautiful…" Jenni caught her breath, taking the necklace into her hands, still staring at the pendant.

"Not as beautiful as the lovely Daughter of the late Emperor." Another voice caught her attention. It was deep, a voice she had never heard before from a human male she never saw before. He was tall, muscular built and had dark skin of deep brown. He was also bald with a tattoo of two intertwining cobra snakes on his left arm. His robe was bright white with red trim. He wore the deep red sash off his shoulder with gold leaf print on the seams; the mark of a Senate status. The human Senator was still staring at her; he was smiling, though he seemed as a person who would not often smile.

"Dear, Jenni, how more beautiful you've become. How has Malady been since last I saw her?" Jenni took a step back away from the Senator who knew her name, feeling her entire backside against her body guard's armor. Her Guardian's hand rested on her shoulder with a slight squeeze beginning to pull her in the opposite direction. It was then that the thought came to her. She knew his name, the tattoo was her clue. Cobra… his name was Cobra. Jenni felt the connection between this man and her father was deeply rooted, and his bond with her since she began to walk. This Cobra man was a friend of the Familia's… a lifelong friend.

"Senator Cobra," Jenni addressed him, pushing back against Gantu's hold on her shoulder. "You startled me. Please forgive my demeanor." Her hand touched the alien's, and his grip immediately released, and Jenni quickly straightened her posture.

"It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness, Malady. I didn't mean to startle you or your…escort." The last word stuck out to her. Jenni did not need to turn around to know the same glare given by Senator Cobra was reciprocated by her shark alien Guardian.

"You are fine, Senator Cobra. How goes the Grand Council?" She made an attempt to deflect the men from glaring at each other, though she had no idea what caused it. Senator Cobra's gaze finally fell onto Jenni.

"The Grand Council is busy with politics and legislation that you know I cannot speak of publicly. But let me not bore Malady with such talk. How goes your daughter Lilo? She is of studies age, correct?"

"Lilo has been under scholar studies since last summer cycle." Jenni felt herself smile and beam talking about her daughter. "She has quite a natural talent for exotic animals in both identifying and behavior. They respond to her quite well." Jenni notice the Senator's expression soften.

"Just like her father of late. Your husband would be proud to see his daughter taken after him." Jenni let out a soft sigh, she knew he would.

"Tis kind words, Senator." Jenni heard shifting movements behind her. She wondered if the conversation was getting uncomfortable. She took notice of Senator Cobra flickering the same annoyed glare up at the alien behind her before returning his attention back to her.

"How does Malady herself do? The responsibility of a widowed mother at such a young age I hear is daunting." Jenni took a moment to ponder her response. On the outside she felt composed and adjusted to life without her husband, but on the inside… she was crumbling under the pressure.

"I manage. Lilo does take after her father's stubbornness, you know." With this the Senator was laughing, and then asked,

"I feel sympathetic to the boy who will be betrothed to her, handling both fires of her father and mother! The poor lad will burn. Have there been offers for her hand as of late?" To this, Jenni did not know. Lilo had offers for her hand but none of them have been of the best intentions. As her mother, she would be picking the male, but since the death of the Emperor, every aristocratic family in the Turoan Empire had been waving their sons at Jenni. Each more power hungry than the last. A small voice inside her said to keep this information secret.

"Not as of late." Jenni wished to put a stop to this talk of her daughter. What was asked next was not any better.

"And what of your hand? I have heard your name circulating around the Senate halls. The widowed daughter of the late Emperor is news to us old men. Certain Senators have expressed their…" he paused raising an eyebrow, "their _interest_ in you." Jenni felt her stomach drop. "And your beauty is hard to ignore, Malady. Even the Chancellor himself I hear finds you hard to ignore." The image of the gerbil-like Chancellor flashed in her mind. Jenni tried to hold down the gagging reflex.

"Well… that is news to me…" Jenni needed to leave the market immediately. Family friend or not, the Senator was making this conversation uncomfortable. She turned her attention to the human jeweler merchant and suddenly remembered she was holding onto one of his most precious pieces. "I will take the necklace." The merchant had told her the price as she reached for her coin purse when the Senator spoke.

"Allow me, Malady. I can see I have offended you in some way." His hand already dropped the coins into the merchant's hands before the sentence finished. Senator Cobra had taken the necklace out of her hands and turned Jenni around where she was facing Gantu. Jenni could not tell if he was watching her or Senator Cobra behind her, but her sudden gasp from the cool metal of the necklace contacting her skin seemed to have caught Gantu's attention. Instantly Jenni was pulled away from the Senator and found herself standing a good distance away, her Guardian now standing between the two humans. Gantu's arm was pushing against Jenni, the other holding onto the hilt of his blade, waiting to draw. Jenni was expecting a violent reaction from the Senator, him cursing or stirring up the crowds in a frenzy. But he was silent, staring intently at her body guard with a cool confidence. It was eerie how calm and collective he was. The annoyed glares exchanged between them were visible enough for anyone to notice the tension. Jenni rushed forward in between the two men, standing with her arms extended.

"Enough. We are leaving. Thank you, Senator Cobra, for the talk and gift. Both have been greatly appreciated." Jenni looked up at the Senator, keeping a calm composure herself even though her heart was racing. He bowed to her, saying,

"Good day, Your Highness. Hopefully we can speak on more pleasant terms, when the stench of fish is no longer around." Before anyone could react, Jenni turned on her heel grabbing a hold of her Guardian's arm pulling him away from the merchant hut. Jenni was sure she heard deep growls and curses from a language not known to her. She pulled on Gantu's arm, which in her case was more like annoying tugging to someone three times her size, towards the _Turoan Market's_ exit. It was not until they were a few yards away from the Market's exit that Jenni heard her Guardian speak words and not grumbles.

"Political rat… I don't know what reeks more, the stench of his fallible politics or his body odor." At this Jenni found it hard to contain her laughter. The sudden outburst of her laugh caused her to pause her walk as she covered her mouth, letting little giggles slip out. When she looked up, she was surprised to see her body guard watching her, only this time he did not appear to observe her so harshly. His face had softened, his eyes were a little wider than their normal squint with an eyebrow raised, and his jawline relaxed. The look Gantu gave her reminded Jenni of an amused smug. "Does Malady find it amusing?"

"Quite amusing." She answered. "And you can call me Jenni, Gantu. You're my Guardian; I think you can call me by my first name." She let out a small giggle, smiling as she did so. To her surprise the shark-like alien smiled. It was not a wide toothed grin, but a small smile which seemed fascinating to her. She did not stop herself when her voice spoke, "So you can smile. I was beginning to think all you could do is scowl." She laughed as she began to walk again. To this the alien fell in step next to her, laughing as he did so. It was loud and deep, but unusually pleasurable to see another expression from him other than his seriousness.

"I only scowl when the time calls for, Lady Jenni." And just like that the two began to talk, exchanging jokes, stories, and political views as if they had be lifelong friends, making their way up the hill side towards a Temple placed at the top of the coastline.

* * *

><p>From what Jenni could see, the Temple was built on the rocky coastline facing the sea. It was ancient, older than the Empire itself. The walls were polished marble with timber beams along the sides with a wooden roof overhead. The wood was painted sea foam green with a basic shell pattern and gold leaf border. It seemed so old and so simple in design, but yet it entranced her just the same as she found herself standing before the Temple's steps. As custom to Turo, when entering a Temple of the gods, a female must be accompanied by a male to enter. So it came as no surprise to Jenni when Gantu held out his arm signaling for her to place her hand on it. But what did surprise her was his skin. Since shark skin was made of tiny teeth and supposed to feel like sandpaper, Jenni thought his skin would be rough and coarse-like. It came as a shocker to her when she touched smooth skin, warm smooth skin in a dry spell. It felt like whale skin when she thought about it. It took all control for her not to stroke the skin, her curious mind wondering about his origin; shark features, whale skin, warm temperature instead of cool… he was puzzling and fascinating to her at the same time. Jenni had not noticed through her mind's wanderings that they both came to a stop in front of a magnificent statue.<p>

Of the statues she came across in the Turoan Empire, this marble figure of the female _Mother Goddess of the Turo Seas_ stood out above them all. Her statue carved from the purest white marble had the very likeness of skin. Her body, her dress, her very expression, they were so life like Jenni swore the statue gazed upon her admirers with a motherly tenderness. The _Mother Goddess of the Turo Seas_ stood with one hand holding onto her legendary Triton while the other caressed her stomach with such gentleness Jenni almost wanted to touch it to feel the life inside. Both her veil and dress were captured in motion from a fierce wind and her long hair following the current. Her soft face, round and full of life, had whale features, even more evident was her massive fluked tail behind her. To think her creator was a mere mortal artist, well, Jenni wondered if he was divine himself.

Jenni turned her attention to the basket around her arm. She took her hand off Gantu's arm, pulling out a candle she had bought earlier from the market. She walked closer to the statue holding the candle in both hands and grabbed the lighting stick used for candle vigils. After she lit the wick, Jenni placed her candle by the others, some still lit others melted, and knelt. She lit a second candle, placing that one next to the latter. Jenni sighed, bowing her head with her gaze at the two candles, their flames dancing.

"Mother Goddess, I ask you to take these two candles to my late father and late husband for they may need their light and warmth on their journey to the afterlife. Tell them we honor their memory every day, and we miss them." Jenni felt a lump in her throat, but she continued. "Tell them little Lilo has her father's fire and her grandfather's wisdom. She is growing well and has been granted a Guardian to watch over her. Ask them to watch over her throughout her life. _Grazie Madre Dea._"

She finished her prayer and stood, expecting to see her Guardian waiting. But he was gone from the room. That was quite odd, Jenni knew there was only one room and she was standing in it. So where did he go?

She walked outside the Temple, smelling smoke as she did so. She followed it, the scent becoming stronger as she moved towards the back of the Temple. When Jenni turned the corner, she found her Guardian standing in front of a life size marble statue of a man where two disks filled with oil were lit aflame on either side. The closer Jenni got to the statue, the more detailed it became. The man was wearing a travelers cloak with the hood up; parts of it were open to show the armor he was wearing underneath. His one hand was carrying a shield bearing a sun design as the crest while the other was holding out his arm towards the sky. In his hand was a sword pointed downwards, he was holding it by the blade and not the handle. Jenni thought that was odd. She had not realized she was standing next to Gantu until she heard his voice.

"He's called the _Guardian_, in case you're wondering." Jenni turned to him quickly. Gantu was staring intensely at the marble figure, his arms crossed. "They say he was an ordinary man, given the gift of courage from the Mother Goddess herself. She was frightened for her children from the evils of this world, and asked him, a mere mortal man, to watch over them. He developed _The Code_, a set of rules for generations of men and women who call themselves _Guardians_ to the innocent to follow. The _Code_ is even followed to this day by not just us _Guardians_, but soldiers who protect their land and their families. When I pledged to watch you and your daughter, I meant his _Code_." He paused for a moment before adding, "His hold on the blade is our most absolute law; fight only to protect and not to assume power. In case you were wondering…" Jenni glanced up at the statue of the _Guardian_, trying to find his face under the hood.

"Yes, I was actually."

"Interesting." Gantu continued, only his head lowered a bit, the hood covering his eyes. "Your late father asked me to serve him in the army protecting Turo, something so precious to him. And now, you, his daughter, ask me to protect his granddaughter, another precious item so dear to him." Jenni watched his lips curl into a toothed smile. She was suddenly looking at two blue eyes. "Even in death he asks for my help. Everything comes full circle…" Gantu was facing away from the statue now; his arm was extended to her waiting. Jenni knew it was time to leave the Temple.

As they walked off the grounds, a thought came across her mind. If Gantu had served her father in the army… then how did he end up in the gladiator-slave position fighting for his life in the Collosorena?

"I am puzzled, Gantu," Jenni found her voice as they walked down the trail towards the main road. "You speak of times where you fought in the Turoan Army with my late father. I heard you were Captain of the Armada, his Second in Command if I'm not mistaken, and his Battle Coordinator. Forgive me if I am wrong, but after my father's passing, wouldn't you have the title of control over the Turoan Army until a new emperor was instated? If you were there, what changed after my father's death which caused you to fall into the death pit of the Collosorena?" There was a pause between them that left Jenni wondering if she offended the war vet alien.

"Curious creature you are, Lady Jenni. Clever and curious." His voice held a certain playfulness as he seemed to muse over her questions. "To answer your first question, yes. I would have assumed control of the Army until the new emperor came to power. To answer your second question, well, that's a long story."

"It seems we are at a nice distance until we arrive back at my Villa. We have the time for a long story." The shark-like alien chuckled.

"You humans are very persistent, I'll give you that." Jenni watched him flash a glance over at her before returning his gaze back onto the road. Her question was going to be answered. "Well, my journey started when I came to the Turoan Empire. My home world had been annexed into the Empire; Emperor Zeottualus's empire spanned several planets at the time. I was young when my father and fellow brothers in arms came here; the Emperor showed us great hospitality and made a treaty to connect our home world with Turo as citizens. As custom dictates, the first born son is given to the army. My whole life has been surrounded in orders and militant training. Emperor Zeottualus being my main mentor.

"I rose through the ranks fast, and was granted titles that came with it until I was promoted to Battle Coordinator. Your father asked me to take the position of Captain of the Armada, saying I was ready for all the responsibilities if death had taken him unexpectedly. That included militant and senate control dealing with the war front. That does not mean I was to be named his successor, just be the absent Emperor's voice in the Grand Council and assume all militant affairs until a new Emperor was instated.

"The newly appointed Chancellor Hamsterviel had taken control of Senate affairs in your father's legal absence and was visiting when we were stationed in the East. I expressed my concerns to the Emperor, the Chancellor seemed too power hungry for someone in that position. Your father told me to discard the matter and retire for the night." Jenni noticed he stopped walking for she herself had paused; waiting on the alien's every word on the story.

"The morning Chancellor Hamsterviel left the camp was the morning Emperor Zeottualus never walked out of his tent. Oximus, who you met, was the foot soldier who discovered the Emperor's body, rushed to tell me about it. Before I could assume command and send word to the Grand Council of the Emperor's death, Hamsterviel's personal guards arrested me under the orders of the Chancellor himself. My men cried mutiny and tried to fight against it, but they were placed in chains alongside me. One moment I was at the top, and the next I was stripped of all titles and sitting in a slave ship being transported to the outskirts of the Empire where they train slaves to fight as soldiers. Imagine the surprise when my 'owner' bought me.

"I was forced to fight and slaughter innocent men at the expense of my owner's wealth. Oximus is the only man who I could spare, I…" Jenni heard him draw in a rattled breath, "I couldn't slaughter a fellow brother in arms. I would rather die than have the blood of my loyal men on my hands. That was the first time I managed to fight back at Hamsterviel since my slavery began. Hearing the Chancellor's voice demanding my name was surreal but being able to spook the little rat woke me up to the reality of the situation. And then," Jenni heard his voice change. It was not so deep but softer as if he was making a realization. "You came." She found herself looking under the hood and onto his face. The scars were disappearing, even though the one over his eye was still healing. Jenni began to realize he was watching for her response for his eyes were focused on hers. If she looked closely enough, she could see the soft white ring of the pupils searching her face for a sign. A thought crossed her mind. Was Gantu showing her his own vulnerability just as Jenni shown hers to him the night before about her daughter's safety?

And her father's death she heard was in battle... was there foul play from the new "stand-in Emperor" Chancellor's hand? Why her father...?

"And here we are." Jenni heard Gantu say as his gaze returned to the road. She turned her attention to the road; there was the gate to her Villa, right in front of them. She was not sure if his last sentence was about the story or their destination, but he never mentioned anything else as they walked up to the Villa's steps where the same eerie black fog awaited them. As she entered the fog, Jenni noticed she never took her hand off her Guardian's arm.


	7. The Betrothing Dinner

Hey those reading this! I appologize for the long wait, there was a lot of research and plotting that went into this chapter. Had to get be accurate, you know? Anyway I give you a warning. This chapter is darker, and sadly, a lot like history itself. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sun and lunar cycles were beginning to pass until Jenni realized the Summer solstice was fading into the Harvest months. Though they were still in the peak of the Heat season, the night winds carried the hint of cool air as a reminder of the weather yet to come. Every sun cycle was more brutally hotter than the last, each one morphing together as they flew by. Everything seemed to flow into a pattern.

Jenni's day began with garden walks. Before the morning sun would reach the High Angle, she and her maid Pleakely would stroll around her gardens watching all the flowers and the alien feathered creatures who called the flowers home. It delighted Jenni to see them; most of the feathered creatures sang soft melodies and came in many varieties of colors. Each one was more unique than the last.

After her walks she would spend time with Lilo. They would bond like any mother and daughter would during the time. There were homely crafts done with Pleakely, baking honey cakes with Chef 625, Turo Market trips with the Guardian and Her Highness, and Jenni would sit in on Scholar Jumba's science lessons. Or there were always the cool waters of the shore to swim in.

The beach was just down the trail from her Villa. When Jenni would take Lilo and the blue dog Stitch to the shore they were usually alone except with some of her servants accompanying in assisting the royal familia in the excursion. Jenni would allow the servants to enjoy a swim to cool off for a few minutes before they had to return to their post, or if she needed something. On one occasion when all were settling down on the sandy beach, Chef 625 joined them with a covered basket filled with his new creation which consisted of meats and cheeses between pita slices. Whatever this new creation was, Jenni endorsed the simple meal which came to her cook's liking. Lilo had come back from the surf when Jenni noticed a certain look on her daughter's face. Her daughter was watching her Guardian and then was motioning for Jenni to kneel next to her. Her daughter whispered a playful idea which at the time seemed very amusing.

Following her daughter's instructions, Jenni asked Gantu to watch Lilo play in the surf while she had to have a private chat with one of her servants. He had followed her orders and was standing in the surf itself where the sea water touched the sand. Jenni watched as Lilo waved at Gantu to come in further into the surf, now standing knee deep in the waves. He was watching the little earth girl so intensely, scanning the waters for anything, that he did not notice Jenni planning her attack. When she thought Gantu was so engrossed in watching her daughter, Jenni ran right at him jumping onto his back with the intent of him falling into the surf. He toppled over into water with a large splash. Jenni did not mind being wet for this was a victory for the girls. However, she did mind being chased by the seven-foot tall alien who proceeded to outrun her. He cut her off and with one quick movement threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the water with a sinister smile. Jenni had a feeling what was going to happen next even though no matter how much she struggled, Gantu's grip was rock solid. He tossed her a good distance into the waves laughing as he did so even with Jenni calling him vulgar names. When Jenni finally walked onto the dry sand, she caught sight of most of her servants laughing, her Guardian, the culprit, chuckling. She did what any self respecting adult would do; Jenni stood behind her daughter and stuck her tongue at him, Lilo imitating. He returned with the same childish behavior, his lavender tongue sticking out with a smirk. Jenni felt some sort of accomplishment having the familia's Guardian loose his seriousness for a few moments and enjoy being part of a familia unit. She often wondered how long it was since he last felt part of a familia, or even relaxed. She sensed that up until that beach trip, it had been a very long time.

Her familia was most important to Jenni, even when she opened her doors to outsiders. Her daughter was her life. When Jenni felt most connected to Lilo was not only the body guard supervised Turo Market excursions, but the dance lessons Jenni taught her daughter. It was tradition passed from mother to daughter; the art of dance. Not only to perform for parties and entertain guests, but the art of dance was for telling stories through movement and honoring the dead as they passed through the afterlife. As her mother, Jenni was responsible for teaching Lilo every proper dance for the right occasion. The two would spend the afternoon after midday meal inside the Villa's banquet hall which overlooked the gardens practicing dance techniques Jenni learned from her mother as she was passing them to her daughter. Pleakely and a few other servants played instruments while Jenni would demonstrate moves and explain their meanings as Lilo tried to imitate. There was one occasion where after Jenni was done demonstrating the ritual dance of the 'young maidens,' a sultry dance for Turoan girls coming of age, when she heard noises from outside in the gardens. To her surprise, most of her male servants were watching from inside the gardens clapping and cheering for her to continue. Among the men were Scholar Jumba, Chef 625, and her Shark-like Guardian who appeared to have all the color in his face drain. Jenni noted his hands had paused in mid-clap.

Jenni did what any respectful, aristocratic woman of the Turoan Empire who was caught unknowingly entertaining a gaggle of men would have done; she performed the dance one more time. Only this time she was laughing all throughout the performance while facing her audience. She was even shouting teases down to them while she smiled at their enthusiastic response. Though she also noticed Gantu had disappeared from the crowd below and was standing right next to her, pushing her out of the banquet hall grumbling in a foreign language. This began to happen for most future dance lessons.

Nights were filled with lantern lighting, garden walks and stories by a lit fire. The nights had been warm enough for time spent outside but not humid. There was still the occasional cool wind that passed through as a reminder of the warm days will disappear soon. Lilo was always in the garden's courtyard after evening meal, the blue dog Stitch in tow carrying the tethered ball. Jenni knew it was their play time. Every night she would watch her daughter and the dog, running around the courtyard playing, Lilo's Guardian standing from a distance watching. Stitch often punting the ball at the Shark-like alien's head which was followed by curses and threats to the so called "abomination!" She never understood what those two fussed about; Stitch was a dog, it's not like he understood the other's threats… or did he?

One time Jenni and Pleakely joined the courtyard games both siding with Lilo so the teams were girls versus boy and dog. She did not see why Gantu gave her a look; he was bigger than the rest of them and could easily win. Jenni just stuck her tongue out in protest and kicked the ball to him, proclaiming the game's start. And they played both in fun and sport, cheering and protesting points until their muscles were sore. It was not until the lantern lightings of the gardens that all the players realized how late it was with the score tied. With tiredness overcoming them, they all sat together by a lit fire reminiscing the game's plays which in turn became stories of other great victories of playing 'Tether Ball.' Pleakely shared tales of great athletes from mythology while Jenni herself recited some. She noticed that Lilo's Guardian had sat and watched without making a sound, listening to all the stories just as her daughter and Stitch did. After stories were finished, it was time to head in for the night, even when their ball games were tied and they requested more time. But, there was always the next day to rematch.

But as days and nights continued on and Lilo growing more each day, it became clear on one night that there would not be a rematch the following evening.

Jenni had found herself alone in her garden standing by the fountain. It was twilight, the sun had set over the horizon and the sky was mixed with the colors of orange, pink, purple, and grey. The moon the almost full, rising from the west, touching everything with a soft blue light. She stood gazing at the water, watching the colors blend together with every ripple the flowing fountain made. It entranced her. It was a good thing too; Jenni had a lot on her mind. She had found her daughter a suitor and was going to announce Lilo's engagement in a wine ceremony, where both betrotheds drank from the same wine glass as a symbol of their engagement.

The only thing was Jenni had finally felt her daughter's womanly passage sink in. And she could not help but let herself cry.

She sat on the fountain's ledge, letting her tears flow freely. Her daughter's betrothing was normal for girls in the Turoan Empire; every wealthy familia did it whether it was their own daughter or son. They would one day give their child up in hopes of establishing wealth, power, or fame. But that did not mean much to Jenni. Her daughter will one day leave her, from the wine ceremony on, little Lilo did not belong to her. She would belong to someone else. It was enough to break her heart.

Jenni buried her head in her hands. She could feel her heart swelling with sadness. It took all she could not to allow the sobs shake her body to the core; but it took more to control her voice when she felt a large hand press against her back. She looked up to see her Guardian sitting next to her, watching her. Jenni quickly tried to wipe away her tears to gain her composure but Gantu's hand caught her wrist.

"What troubles you, Lady Jenni?" for reasons unknown to her, his deep vocals were soothing. He had let go of her wrist to pull out a small cloth which she dried her eyes on. Jenni could not bring her gaze to him, not yet at least. She drew in a rattled breath trying to calm her mind.

"L-Lilo's betrothing ceremony is tomorrow night." She felt her lungs draw in another breath. "I-I just haven't let it all sink in… just yet…" She felt something warm under her chin; it pulled her gaze from the ground up to her Guardian's who looked at her with a small smile.

"Lady Jenni," she felt both of her hands being grasped by his, as if to secure her attention. "If the last few weeks being here have told me anything, it's that you care for your daughter greatly, more than what any child could ask for in a parent. You have raised Lilo into a fine girl, and if I'm not mistaken, on your own as well."

"But…" her voice squeaked a little. "But only since the winter solstice…without my husband of late…"

"That seems to be a long time to me, but a long time of establishing yourself in this world. Look at what you've done for you and your familia." In an instant Jenni felt the weight of Gantu's words. It had been a long time since the death of both her father and her husband, and she was left picking up the pieces of the torn Empire and her familia. Without knowing, Jenni had made herself the stronghold of her little familia, her mother and Lilo relying heavily on her. And what did she have to show? Jenni had found two Turoan males both willing to watch her familia, and a suitor for her daughter. She had secured both her mother's and her daughter's future. That was all that mattered to her.

Jenni felt a smile spread across her lips. Her hands escaped the alien's grasp and found their way around his neck. She repositioned herself onto her knees, both arms wrapped around embracing her Guardian. "And I have you to thank." She hugged him tighter, hoping he would not slip from her grasp. "You're important to us, I don't know where we'd be without you or Oximus." She sniffled as Jenni felt him return the embrace. She felt like he was holding her against him, trying to register if this moment was reality or his imaginings. It was a few seconds before she heard Gantu breathe.

"Please, all you did was find me." Jenni felt the alien chuckle. She released him giving him a playful punch in the arm, gently laughing as she did so. She quickly wiped her eyes of the remaining tears before returning to sit next to him. Jenni felt his hand still rubbing her back in a soothing manner. She turned to look at him; Gantu's face had softened, his seriousness finally gone for the moment. His jaw relaxed, his brow not so crossed, and his smile seemed bigger. In fact, he did not appear to be in his shark-like nature, but rather Jenni concluded more whale. The man comforting her was different from the man she rescued from the pits of the Collosrena, yet he was always the same. She began to wonder if anyone else had gotten to see this side of the Sharkman.

She was also noting his eyes were the same color as the late twilight sky. So this is what truth looks like.

Jenni began to feel the cool air around her, her arms involuntarily wrapping around herself. She turned her attention to her raised skin wishing she brought her shawl out. A sudden burst of warm air surrounded her, the heavy wool cloak wrapped around her like a blanket and the pressure of his arm pulled Jenni closer. Jenni found herself leaning into the new Whale-like alien, her head resting on his chest, his arm still wrapped around her. She listened to the rhythm that was his heart beat, the sound almost lulling her to sleep.

"Do you know how the stars got their names?" He asked her, she shook her head in response.

And it was like that Gantu began to speak. He talked of the stars' origins, their names, their histories. The immortals that live with them, the gods that rule them, and the mortals that worship them. He spun tales of divine beings traveling the cosmos naming the stars as they flew by. He told stories of fishermen using them as guides out of treacherous waters, armies watching them for signs of good fortune in future battles. He even told a tale of when Gantu himself was very young and had lost his way in the woods of his home world and used the stars to guide him home. And she listened to every word, wondering and imaging the stories as Gantu continued on. It became clear to her that her Guardian regarded her more than just his owner; she had become his friend.

Jenni's mind wondered if anyone had gotten this close to him before.

Truth was, no one did.

* * *

><p>Her Villa was alive and busy as ever. Everything was being prepared for the arrival of the Jamesonne familia, the aristocrat familia's son Lilo was to be betrothed to. Jenni actually liked the boy; the son of the Jamesonne familia was very soft spoken and good hearted, something he inherited from his father. The father was very likeable and outgoing, not to mention a good-looking man. It came across her mind if they were under different circumstances, Jenni would not object to passing her hand to him. Well, under different circumstances.<p>

The members of the Jamesonne familia attending tonight's wine ceremony were the betrothed son, the father, other sons, some family friends, and the grandfather. Like the Zeoutalli familia, they were small but fortuned by their reputable name. Lilo's side attending were Jenni, her grandmother, Pleakely, Scholar Jumba, Chef 625, her dog Stitch, and the two Guardians patrolling the banquet hall. Senator Cobra had made his way into the Villa announcing his and his assistant's presence too which annoyed her Guardian. Jenni had them ushered in by a young servant, hoping to divert any dagger glares exchanged between the men.

The banquet hall had been transformed for the guests' arrival. Crystal lanterns were floating mysteriously within the confines of the hall, each one illuminating a soft blue light. The torches were lit bringing more light into the room and providing some warmth against the cool night. Platters of food lined the old oak table with the big red plush pillows seats below each plate set. Most of the guests had taken their seats: the Zeottuali guests seated on the pillows on the "bride" side of the table while the rest of the Jamesonne familia took their seats on the "groom" side. Her private cook, Chef 625, was standing by the entrance of the hall directing the food traffic. Jenni took notice of the frightened look on his face whenever he glanced over at Senator Cobra.

When her Mother entered the hall walking next to the Jamesonne Grandfather to take their place by a separate table, Jenni took in the Highness's outfit. A pale cream gown lined with a red train flowing, a translucent orange sash connected by arm bangles, and a silver head dress, Jenni watched the material flow from her Mother's slender form until she realized what Her Highness was wearing. It was her Mother's bridal gown from the wedding to her Father! Emperor Zeottualus! Jenni quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror. And there, standing before her, was Jenni's reflection in her own bridal gown from when she married her husband of late. A fading white gown, flowing from the waist down, a sea foam green form-fitted under dress with a shell necklace, her bridal gown looked good for being predating her daughter. The dress had not been worn in years but it was just as lovely as the day she walked to meet her late husband at the altar. She was astonished it fit her like a glove. Her long brown hair was down and wavy, the hair so silky soft to the touch against her back. There were jewels and shells from the sea decorating her hair in a dramatic headpiece. Jenni held her breath; she was stunning.

It was not until she entered the banquet with the betrothed boy's father that Jenni understood how beautiful she was. She heard gasps from the groom's side, the Jamesonne father watching intently as he walked beside her. She felt the prying eyes from Senator Cobra and his furry assistant eagerly focused on her when she floated by. She caught a glimpse of Scholar Jumba and Pleakely waving, the private maid wiping her one eye. It dawned on Jenni that both of them had watched her do the same thing years before, and now they were watching another little girl become a woman. She seemed surprised to see her personal chef and the dog tilting their heads at her, Jenni wondered what they were thinking. Though she did not want to know how young Oximus was looking at her… that thought just felt wrong.

When she glided up to her Guardian, Jenni noted how still he was. He could have passed for a statue his stillness was eerie. Rather than his usual attire hidden by a massive cloak, Gantu wore the same armor from the Collosorena, newly polished with a dark grey cloak hanging from his left shoulder. On his right arm, she caught the sight of artfully decorative white paint designs scaling up onto his shoulder. The symbols she knew, of good fortune to familia and one saying pride of girl; to her daughter, the little earth girl. The Whale-like alien's expression was blank for only a moment before he gave her a small smile, nodding her presence. She felt a lump in her throat and her entire façade almost caved in. Her hand reached out to him, her dear friend, for support to which he held for a second, giving it a tight squeeze, and let go. Jenni felt herself calm, the façade had not broken when she reached the table beside her mother and she was ready to give her daughter away.

And then there was Lilo.

Wearing a pure white robed dress lined with red gems sown into the fabric around her waist floating down to the train behind her, the little earth girl entered the banquet hall pausing when she saw the Jamesonne boy standing next to her in his blue and orange tunic. Jenni held in her breath taking in her daughter's beauty. The betrothing dress fit her perfectly, the red gems bringing out the color of her skin. Her gold bangles were attached to a long ruby cloth flowing behind her. Lilo's hair was pulled back into a long braid, a comb glittering with yellow stones inserted at the base; a family heirloom. Around her neck was something familiar; A gold coin with the mark of a whale fluke on top of a golden sun.

As her daughter floated towards them, with white lilies in hand, Jenni knew Lilo had passed from her little girl to a young woman waiting for the next chapter of her life to begin. She was to join the women of her ancestry with two generations represented at her wine ceremony. This was the moment, the security, and the future she fought so hard for, all for her daughter to live. It was all coming true.

The two children stood across from each other both clasping their hands around a metal wine goblet. As Lilo sipped her first drink from the goblet, Jenni's hand reached for her mother's, feeling the wise alien's fingers clasp around hers. It was only for a moment, for Jenni and the Jamesonne father had to place a four foot long silver thread shroud over the children's hands. This was the binding part. After a series of chants, the shroud was to be lifted and both children to take one sip from the goblet.

"I, Jamesonne Louis," the boy's father spoke in a commanding tone, "offer my son to bind with your daughter, forever connecting their lives on behalf of the Jamesonne familia." Both of the father's hands were placed on his son, Keoni's shoulders.

"I, Zeouttali Jenni," Jenni placed her hands on Lilo's shoulders continuing, "accept your son, and offer my daughter's hand to bind to your son, on behalf of myself and my late husband. Please accept a woman's offer." By Turoan law, the mother of the betrothed daughter must acknowledge her status as a woman to both her husband and the future father-in-law. Traditionally the men exchanged the offering of the hands during the wine ceremony, but since Lilo's father was in the afterlife, Jenni was making the offer. The Jamesonne father wrinkled his nose.

"Is there a male offer of your daughter's hand I may accept?" Jenni knew the other men were Scholar Jumba and her Chef, but the voice that answered the request was quite unexpected.

"Yes, from the girl's Guardian." She felt him standing next to her, his painted hand placed on her daughter's shoulder. Jenni caught a glimpse of Lilo looking up at her Guardian with wide eyes. Her daughter watched in silence as the Whale-like alien continued.

"I, Gantu son of Bettos, am the girl's Guardian. I stand before you in her father's place and offer her hand to bind with your son, forever connecting the Zeouttali familia to the Jamesonne familia. Do thee accept?" It was rather unfair that even though Jenni had raised the girl from birth, it took a man's word to send her away. But she held her tongue, this was how Turo ruled. She even bit her tongue when the Jamesonne father held his arm towards Gantu, sealing the offer. Gantu's tattooed arm grasped it, both men shaking hands sealing the exchange. "And to her mother." The alien's deep voice stated. The Jamesonne father, who seemed almost petrified, had moved towards Jenni, his hand asking for hers. She placed hers inside, her arm being lifted and felt a pair of lips against her skin. When he let go, Jenni took a step back towards Gantu's side, wanting to express her gratitude to him for stepping forth once again for her daughter's sake…and for being a dear friend. Her hand searched desperately for his under the grey cloak, finally touching the skin and intertwining her five fingers between his three, and giving it a light squeeze. How was she to ever repay her friend for his kindness?

The two children took their last sip from the wine goblet, sealing their future engagement.

"We are now familia." The Jamesonne father announced. The banquet hall erupted into applause as everyone from both sides stood to greet the other, welcoming new family members into their lives. Jenni heard Gantu whisper something in her ear, about him returning to patrol the hall. She wanted to tell him not to worry, but the alien was gone before she could anything. Jenni motioned for the food servers to continue filling everyone's plate and for the wine glasses to never be empty. She had made her way around the Jamesonne familia, exchanging gratitude's and stories between her new family members. They were a very welcoming familia. The father had done well for himself in the housing construction district, he had built the name up with a good reputation and Jenni noted they were not greedy. The grandfather himself was very kind to Lilo, offering her a small gift.

She made her rounds and went back to her own familia; her Highness sitting and chatting with Scholar Jumba about historical events. The young Shark-like bodyguard standing behind them scanning the area. His green eyes caught hers. To say the least, Oximus was more excited to see her than her own Mother, his wide toothed grin proved it.

"Lady Jenni," the young male had bowed to her also taking her hand to his lips. "An honor it always is. You look absolutely beautiful."

"And an honor it is, Oximus." Jenni replied freeing her hand from the younger's grasp; she had to give him credit for his persistent flirtatious behavior for one so young. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Oh no, not yet. Once the festivities die down I'll grab a bite." The purple Turoan alien gave her another smile. Jenni made him promise that he would get something before the night was done, to which he complied in a joking manner. For whatever reason, Jenni really did enjoy Oximus's company; he was always good for a laugh and a bit of a prankster from what she heard from her mother. He was young and very vibrant, open and humorous, brave and selfless. When she thought about it, a complete opposite of his older counterpart, Gantu. While the older alien had opened up to her, Gantu was reserved, quiet, and calculated in his words. He never approached anyone and was always on guard blocking himself from others. His presence was commanding and intimidating, acquiring attention whenever he spoke. She knew he was brave and had performed selfless acts, but Jenni had a feeling he did not do it openly to just anyone. She considered herself lucky for whatever she said to him in her servant's barracks weeks before to persuade him. She was going to excuse herself when her own Guardian had approached behind her. Gantu gave a small nod to Oximus.

"Anything suspicious?"

"No, sir. Nothing to report." Oximus stood straighter with his arms at his side.

"Good. Keep a watchful eye out in the mean time."

"Oh please," Jenni shook her head catching the chimes of shells on her head piece. "I think you're overreacting." Gantu turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what if there is a threat to your daughter and her betrothed lurking in the party? I now have the three of you to watch." Jenni was taken aback from his tone, but continued,

"The only ones who know of the ceremony tonight are my familia, the Jamesonne familia, and Senator Cobra."

"All the more reason to be on high alert." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes. Men were strange creatures, both human and alien. Very territorial.

"Oh for cosmos sakes, Senator Cobra has been a family friend since my father was crowned. Yes he can be a bit forward but why would he cause harm to my daughter?"

"Connections…" Oh he was just making excuses.

"When you're done being a child and making excuses, we can talk civilly… and use your big words." Jenni sighed holding her head in one hand knowing Gantu was glaring at her. "I'm going to need more wine to work with your dealings." She gave Oximus a smirk, who was holding back a smile.

"I'll keep my eye on the Senator, Gantu." Oximus had gained back his composure. "Take care, Sir." The younger reached and clasped his hand around Gantu's forearm. Both men shook once, their other free arm gripping the side of the bicep. Jenni felt her breath come up short. She had seen this sort of handshake when aristocratic men met, especially with her father. The words left her lips before she could stop,

"You're an aristocrat?" She was staring at two pairs of eyes, both calculated and sharp.

"Yes, I am an aristocrat." Oximus was the first to answer. "My familia controls the naval ports on our home world. Every ship that docks is registered within my familia's records. Its materials, its imports, exports, its function… everything." So Oximus's familia had control of the shipping industry... Why was he thrown into the military? And then she remembered, the first born son.

"And you?" she looked at Gantu. His face was turned away from them, focusing on the people's activities in the banquet hall. "You're an aristocrat as well?" The ice blue eyes gave Jenni one quick glance before returning to his surveillance.

"My father was Head General of our home world Aquarus' armies. Generations of males in my family have given their lives to the Military, serving and protecting our planet. You could say I was once in my father's shadow…" He turned to walk away from the conversation searching for another watch post on the other side of the party, Jenni found her footing right on Gantu's heels.

"But Aquarus was annexed into Turo almost 50 years ago." Jenni's thoughts raced out of her mouth. She paused in step, asking, "How old are you?" The Whale-like Guardian stopped walking as though he was struck by the gods lightning. Jenni waiting for him to turn to look at her and give her an answer; only he sighed and said,

"Old." He started walking again.

She was just about to ask him the exact number when Jenni felt a hand on her shoulder. The skin was a deep purple; Oximus's voice spoke softly into her ear,

"You may want to leave that number question for a later time. Old Blowhard can be sensitive about his age like any other female." Jenni had to hold in her laughter from Oximus's joke. He was a smartass that one. A smartass she liked.

She had made her way back towards the table where most of the Zeouttali familia sat. Jenni caught the movement from a large figure moving its way towards her. He was wearing his yellow cream tunic with the red sash of his marked Senate status. Senator Cobra stood before her, his arm holding out for hers.

"Congratulations, Lady Jenni, on your daughter's engagement. Please, take a walk with me." Without hesitation, Jenni placed her arm on top of his, feeling his warm skin against her touch. They walked out of the banquet hall passing into a hallway; Jenni felt the pull of her bridal gown behind her. "This should be a good private spot." The senator paused and let down his arm, but he walked further away from her.

"Lady Jenni," He paused. Senator Cobra's voice had addressed Jenni who was waiting with attentive ears. "I brought you here in private to discuss a dire matter."

"What is it?" Jenni felt her heart begin to quicken pace.

"I come to you with some… troubling news." Senator Cobra's deep voice was flat and eerily calm as he turned to face her. "The Chancellor has received word of your daughter's engagement to the Jamesonne boy. He sends his regards to your daughter." Jenni felt her blood run cold. Hamsterviel knew about tonight? How? No one would dare speak of the event outside of her Villa's walls! She personally was not on the Chancellor's favorite list.

"How…"

"How did he know about the engagement?" Senator Cobra's voice finished her question. "My dear Jenni, the granddaughter of the late Emperor in an engagement ceremony to another aristocratic familia? It's the height of the empire's gossip." His voice gave the hint of a subsided chuckle.

"How did he know it was _tonight_?" Jenni regained her voice. "Tonight, Cobra, it was tonight, and he knew about it! Who told him?" She watched his face grow colder, a scowl appearing.

"You think it was me because of my status in Senate Affairs? You foolish girl." He spat grabbing a hold of her arm. She felt the painful pressure of his grip increasing. "I have done all I can to throw the Chancellor's eyes off your little familia since you stood up to him in the Collosorena! He's been plotting to dispose of the Zeouttali line since your father's death! The legislation has passed, Jenni!" the senator's voice was roaring with the truth spilling out. "The legislation passed! He's now the Emperor of Turo!" She felt herself being flung against the wall, her head connecting with stone. But Cobra was relentless, he had her pinned to the wall and he spoke in a dangerous tone.

"If you care for your little familia's survival than you will oblige to what _Emperor_ Hamsterviel asks of you. Do you understand?" She could not speak for silent sobs were shaking her throat. She could only nod her response. In an instant she was released collapsing to the floor. Jenni felt tears sting her eyes.

"The Emperor asked me to pass this message on to you." Jenni tried to look at him with tears blinding her eyes. Her sobs still shaking her to the core. "If you should refuse, your precious daughter will be the first to die, followed by your mother and those hideously large aquatic pets you call Guardians." Jenni felt her body freeze. What would the Emperor have her do to provoke such a horrific deal?

"Wh-what does the new Em-emperor ask… of me?"

"You are given a choice. Emperor Hamsterviel has been gracious enough to give you this choice, remember that." Senator Cobra paused drawing in a breath. Jenni felt her heart stop beating waiting for the choices to be revealed. "You are to offer your hand to the Emperor and become the new Empress of Turo, or You are to accept _my_ offer of asking your hand, and become the wife of the new Grand Councilman, me." Jenni felt her blood freeze. She could not breathe. The weight of the deal was sinking in and she was drowning. Senator Cobra knelt down to her eye level, his dark brown eyes fixed with hers. "Who do you choose?"

She knew why she did it, but she did not know she was going to do it. Before she could control herself, Jenni spat in the senator's face. It was not until she saw his angered face and raised hand that she knew what she had done. "Vile Woman!" She braced herself for him to strike her, but it never came. She heard a loud crashing sound followed by what sounded like a lion's roar. When she opened her eyes, she caught sight of a large grey figure grabbing Grand Councilman Cobra by the throat, ripping him away from Jenni, and slamming the senator against the wall. The creature did it with such force, the impact sent cracks through the walls where the human councilman connected.

"Don't… you…dare…touch…her…"

The grey creature stood in front of her, his back facing her. One arm outstretched with his hand clasped around Grand Councilman Cobra's throat, the other covered in tattoos holding a hand-held knife. The once bright blue eyes had become dark and hardened, focusing on the prey squirming against the wall. His teeth bared, each one pointed and sharp with his lips pulled into a snarl. She could hear deep growls escaping him. The whale creature she once knew was gone; The Sharkman was back.

"You… uncivilized… human…!" In a swift movement, Gantu tossed the man from the wall down the hallway. Jenni watched her Guardian stalk after the scrambling Cobra who was trying to stand on his feet. "You… got some _nerve_… to call my species savage!" Rage must have taken over Gantu's judgment for he threw the dagger, missing Grand Councilman Cobra's head by a few inches. He threw another one, and another shouting in a foreign language as he pulled more knives from under his belt. "I should have finished you a long time ago!" Another blade missed by centimeters this time.

"STOP IT!" Jenni was on her feet, yelling as loud as she could. "STOP THIS!" Her Guardian did not hear her, or pretended not to, for the daggers kept flying. Someone must have heard her scream, for the doors burst open with young Oximus running on to the scene. In an instant he rammed into his old military captain knocking him against a pillar. Jenni stood motionless as the scene unfolded. Oximus was now standing above Cobra, grabbing him by the arm pulling him into the air, a horrible scowl on his face for one so young.

"Poison in the wine trick, huh?" Oximus dropped Cobra taking a step back in a disgusted manner. "Sly move poisoning a lone glass when the wine was already poured, only your target didn't drink it… the Jamesonne boy did." he spat. Jenni felt her insides curl. The boy drank poisoned wine? Lilo's betrothed drank poisoned wine? Who was the target Oximus spoke of?

"You…you poisoned a wine glass?" Jenni heard her voice speak as she turned towards her father's once trusted advisor. Grand Councilman Cobra gave her a glare rising to his full height. "Who was the target, Cobra?" she shouted at him.

"Lilo." The answer stunned her. Her knees shook, she felt light headed feeling her body fall to the floor. Her daughter was the target. She would always be a target, no matter what Jenni would do to protect her. Unless the Emperor was dead, Lilo would fall victim to an assassin's hand. No matter what Jenni could do to give Lilo a chance, she was a target. If she gave herself over to Hamsterviel, Lilo's death would be postponed a few years along with her own. If she gave herself over to Cobra, the same thing would happen. Nothing was a safe option. Her daughter, the Zeouttali line, the heir of the Turoan throne… all gone because of a mad rodent's rule. Before she hit the ground, Jenni felt a pair of arms catch her, pulling her onto her knees. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, before she realized her Guardian's arms were around her. She heard more footsteps running into the hall, she recognized one of the many voices howling.

"You murdered my son!" She heard the anguish cries of the Jamesonne father. "You damn senator, you murdered my son!" her eyes flashed open to see the father of the dead boy punch Cobra in the jaw. "You and your damn assistant! Your damn politics! My boy is dead! My child is dead because of you!" Another punch was thrown, but the Jamesonne father did not connect; he had fallen to the ground sobbing.

"It's time for you to leave my Villa, Cobra." Jenni stood pointing towards the exit of the hallway.

"Remember the deal, Lady Jenni." Her father's untruthful advisor cupped his sore jaw and pulled his assistant onto the alien's feet. He gave her one more sinister scowl finishing, "You have one day to answer, or they all die. I pray you know the right_ man_ to choose."

"Get the Blitznak out of my Villa." She spat at him. "Escort them out." Instantly the two Guardians stood looming in front of the politicians, Gantu cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure." And they were gone.

Jenni felt her entire world crumbling; everything she worked so hard for had vanished underneath her. She heard the wails from the distraught father, feeling her being walking towards him. She knelt next to him, tears flowing freely down her face. Her arms went around the Jamesonne father pulling him next to her. She felt his arms latch onto her, his grip tightening.

"Louis," She whispered shakey to him. "You are still familia, Louis." Jenni said through her own sobs at the loss for the sweet boy. "I want you to know you will always be familia to us, even with Keoni…" her voice trailed off. She could not bring herself to say it, to acknowledge the boy's death. It was too painful to bear. Jenni felt the father lift his head to look at her; A somber look in his clear grey eyes.

"Avenge my son, Jenni." Both his hands cupped her face, his eyes pouring into hers. "Avenge my son's death. I know you can get close to that bastard. Do it for me…" Jenni felt him place his lips against hers. It was not long, but long enough for her to taste him. He let go of her as the eerie black fog was closing in on them. "Avenge us all." Footsteps were behind them, carrying the body of the gentle boy wrapped in the wine cloth. His betrothing blanket had become his death shroud. The Jamesonne father stood up gripping on to his other sons' shoulders as they guided their grieving father out of the Villa. Jenni knew what he meant. He wanted her to avenge his son, and the other sons who perished by Hamsterviel and his councilman's rule. She also knew the Jamesonne father would not survive the night.

Before the eerie black fog swept over her, she turned to see Lilo being held in her grandmother's arms, both looked as though they had shed tears for the loss of the sweet boy. She was safe... for now. Jenni knew it would not last for long. The fog engulfed her.


	8. Trust in Thee

**Chapter 8**

She looked around her bed chambers searching for any sign of danger. Her anxiety had heightened during the night's events. Every food item and drink had been disposed of by Chef 625's orders. Jenni saw the little beige alien wipe a few tears away when he dumped a particular poisoned wine glass; the reminisce of the poor Jamesonne boy. Even here, in her bed chambers, she felt the boy's presence. His death symbolized the cruelty and reality that Hamsterviel was calling the shots. Her name meant nothing. Her voice meant nothing. Not to the Senate, not to the Empire, not to the people of Turo. The Zeouttali line will be extinct in a matter of days… unless she gave into the Emperor's demands. Even then she knew her daughter's death would be postponed… but possibly long enough to flee the Empire.

Her eyes caught the movement of Lilo laying on her bed asleep which was the only place her daughter felt safe at the moment. The Highness, Jenni's mother, back in her usual dressings, had her arms wrapped around her granddaughter dressed in a pale pink night robe lying next to her, playing with the child's hair. Jenni had asked her mother and Oximus to spend the night. Two Guardians on patrol felt safer than just one. And in case something happened, there was more time for notifying and move everyone as a unit than scattered.

"She's finally asleep." Her Highness spoke in a whisper, her thin green fingers combing Lilo's black silky hair. Jenni caught the movement of her original seafoam blue green dress at her feet; her shoulders were covered by a navy blue shawl with her long brown hair down.

"Good, she had one hell of a night." Jenni sat on the bed crawling closer to her mother figure. "What are we going to do, _Madre_?" Her mother's black and green eyes turned to her, a blank expression answering her.

"I don't know." Jenni sighed. She knew there was one thing she could do.

"Sena-Grand Councilman Cobra," She corrected herself causing her mother's eyebrows to rise. "gave me a message from the new Emperor."

"Hamsterviel's been crowned Emperor?"

"Yes." She answered her mother's fears. "Cobra told me the legislation passed today. He told me I have a choice. I could either offer my hand to the Emperor or to Councilman Cobra, or have the entire Zeoutalli familia executed." Jenni watched her mother for her reaction. There was none.

"You will not go to that vermin's bed, do you understand me?" Her mother's whisper had more force and anger. "I will not watch my own daughter be forced to choose her life for her familia's safety! We will flee to another star system, my brother will hide us until Hamsterviel's rein is over! I will not send my own daughter to the gallows! That's what they'll do to you, they'll play you for a fool, and kill you the moment you don't bear a son!" It was the first time Jenni had seen her mother's eyes water. "I will deal with Hamsterviel's wrath as long as you and my granddaughter are safe."

There was a knock on the door. Both women paused almost petrified to know who was behind the door. A purple shark-like alien poked in his head.

"Malady, Your Highness," Oximus addressed them both. "Sorry to intrude, but I have some news. Guards have been sent over to the Villa."

"Hamsterviel's?" Jenni gasped hoping it was not true.

"No, from the Jamesonne familia. They said it was the father's dying wish for the Zeouttali familia to be protected for the time being. And, your Highness, you are needed in the lounge room. The grandfather of the Jamesonne boy awaits your presence. I will escort you to him." Jenni took her sleeping daughter from her mother, laying Lilo against her chest, and watched her mother and Oximus leave the bed chamber. Jenni stroked her daughter's hair listening to her breathe. A moment later a rather large grey alien entered standing next to the bed.

"Louis died?" her voice sounded soft and shaken.

"He poisoned his own wine." Her Guardian's deep vocals were blunt but held some sorrow. "I'm sorry, Malady."

"His poor sons." Jenni felt tears slide down her cheek. "The boys would be lost without him."

"They are here, guarding the Villa with the other servants." Jenni's heart skipped a beat. She found her gaze holding the alien's.

"Has anyone offered them food and water?" For all she knew, the events from tonight had left the surviving Jamesonne sons cold and empty. They had watched their youngest brother die and now their father committed suicide after he sent them here to protect her familia. If she survived this, Jenni swore she would adopt them.

"I will see to it personally that the boys are fed." The Guardian gave her a nod. He had turned to leave when Jenni called out,

"Gantu," He turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face. Her arm was reached out towards him as nervousness overcame her. "I'm frightened." In an instant he was right beside her holding her hand; he brought her hand closer to him, the tattooed hand covering them in a tight lock.

"Don't be, you're safe now. Nothing will happen, I promise you that." Jenni found her gaze holding the alien's whose sky blue eyes seemed to focus on her face. His hands were unusually warm; she felt the heat radiating up her arm and into her body. It was odd the heat. The warmth traveled into her internally and spread throughout her body, wave after wave the warmth covered her bringing a calming sensation over her. She felt her anxiety cease, her heart beat slow, and her breathing more deep and calm. "Finally, your heart rhythm's calm." She heard Gantu say. The moment his hands released hers the warmth and calming sensation disappeared. Jenni felt the nervousness creep up behind her, but also another thought.

"Wait…" Jenni reached out grabbing Gantu's hand, the warming sensation immediately came back coursing inside and calming her nerves. She let go, feeling her heart beating faster as the anxiety crept up. "That's you? You are doing this?" she once again seized his hand feeling the calm sweeping over her.

"Well… yes…" Jenni noticed Gantu's sudden bashful expression; there was a deep red coloring just below his cheeks.

"How?" She asked with her eyes studying the alien intensely. The red coloring under his cheeks grew more visible with her question. It seemed like minutes before he answered her.

"It's something my people do."

"But how?" Jenni moved herself forward slowly trying not to stir the sleeping Lilo in her arms. She placed Lilo under the covers gently before sliding off of the bed itself. She was standing in front of her Guardian with only a few inches between them; she was holding and studying his hand. "Tell me how you can do that?"

"You don't want to know." His hand was sliding out from her grip, but Jenni had been told she was a persistent woman.

"Yes I do." Her grip tightened locking his hand in place. "Please tell me. I want to know. I promise I won't laugh if it's that embarrassing to you." Jenni watched the Shark-like alien take in a deep breath gaining his composure. The flush in his cheeks died back to the deep grey skin.

"Er… well…" Gantu's voice squeaked a little before he coughed bringing his vocals back to their natural bass tone. "It's something my species does… with a certain… genetic characteristic. The Healers of my home world discovered it and used it on patients to calm them… or have them sleep." Jenni noted his gaze was at his feet. Obviously this was hard for him to speak of though she wondered what could be so embarrassing to a seven-foot tall Shark-like alien with a militant background? "Aquarus is colder than Turo… a lot more colder, especially during the…" He mumbled something inaudible.

"During the what?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She could see the red color returning as he repeated the last words.

"During the mating migration months…" he said it louder this time looking at her. Jenni felt her nose scrunch.

"You're embarrassed of your species' migrational mating rituals?" She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Oh please. If you knew what humans do just to mate, your whole face would be red."

"No, no, it's not that," Gantu ran a hand over his head, and gave it a slight shake. "I've witnessed your human female courtship rituals first hand; very... exotic is the right word for it. But that's not what I mean." He shook his head again and sighed before locking his gaze on her. "Like I said, Aquarus is colder in some regions where my species migrate to mate. So, genetically, we acquired a way to stay warm and to transfer heat…" Jenni raised her eyebrow curious of the answer.

"What does the transfer of heat come from?"

"The heat comes from…" Gantu looked down at his feet. "…blubber…" Jenni felt herself smile. In fact, she felt herself smile widely. A giggle slipped out to which she covered her mouth, but the giggle spasms kept coming.

"You're embarrassed by your own blubber?" she was able to say with some control. The Shark-like alien gave Jenni a squinted glare and pointed a finger at her.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" he scolded at her.

"I'm sorry," Jenni let her laughter subside shaking her head before she returned a friendly apologetic look. "It… I'm… It's just funny!" she covered her mouth as another giggle spasm erupted. "It's just blubber! Blubber! Of all things ridiculous to be bashful about, you, a giant aquatic animal, are embarrassed by a few extra pounds!" Jenni's smile had reached its limit as she took a step closer to the red faced Guardian. She wrapped her arms around his waist, even with him still scowling at her. "Gantu, you are so ridiculous…" She heard him grumble in his foreign language.

"Glad to see Malady finds it amusing…" She heard him finally speak basic, sighing as he did so. They way he spoke the words made Jenni fall victim to another laughing fit. She tried to contain a quiet volume by burying her head into Gantu's stomach, only her head connected with cold armor making a 'gong' sound. The sound silenced them both; the two turned towards each other holding the other's gaze. The human holding her forehead, the alien covering his mouth. Instantly Jenni felt Gantu lift her with one arm around her waist, carrying her outside her bed chambers, and down the hallway away from a sleeping Lilo. He put her down, and started laughing.

"Who… is ridiculous… now?" She heard him say through fits of laughter. He was holding onto a pillar for support. "You…banged your head… on my chest plate! Ha!"

"It's not that funny!" she protested crossing her arms, but Jenni could not stop herself from smiling. In a way, it was a classic Jenni move. Gantu was standing in front of her now, pushing back her hair behind her ear. He had stopped laughing but was grinning with a smirk.

"Sorry, Lady Jenni," she felt the smooth skin of his thumb touch her forehead once again, the familiar warming sensations spreading in a soft motion. "I've heard you humans are hard headed, just didn't know you actually _had _a hard head." Jenni rolled her eyes at his pun.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Blubberbutt," She shook her head with a smirk of her own. "We even?" Her hand touched his which was still pressing warm sensations through her temple and down her neck.

"Yes, we're even, Hardhead." He let out a chuckle as she felt the warmth die away from her upper appendages. She suddenly missed the warmth. She noted Gantu had lifted his arm waiting for her to take it. "Come, I have kept you out here long enough." She knew what he was implying; she needed to get back to her sleeping Lilo. Following him back to her bed chambers, Jenni began to reflect on the events of this past evening. Even with the horrible tragedy and the heavy choice weighing on her shoulders, Jenni felt elated to have a small moment of laughter with her Guardian. Deep down she knew what tomorrow would bring; newly appointed Grand Councilman Cobra would be awaiting her answer by midmorning of who she would give her hand to. Her thoughts raced, knowing whatever choice she picked, the consequence's weight would crush her.

"Your heart's racing. Tell me what's wrong." Jenni jumped a little hearing Gantu's voice. They had stopped before her bed chamber's doors; the Shark-like alien staring at her intensely.

"N-nothing's wrong. It's just been a long night… first Keoni… and now Louis…" By the look on Gantu's face, she knew he was not buying it.

"Hardheaded and stubborn, you humans are." He lowered his arm with hers falling to her side. She felt his hands place themselves on her shoulders, turning her towards him. "You look as though your visual orbs are going to leak. What's wrong?" The moment he said it, her eyes began to water. She could not keep this a secret, it was going to be known within the morning's light.

"H-hamsterviel's been crowned E-emperor…Cobra told me the message he meant for me…" her tears trickled down her cheeks as she sniffled. "I-I have two choices…" her voice trailed off.

"What are the choices, Jenni?" His voice was stern but it brought back her attention to him. Her eyes were closed feeling a silent sob shake her. "Jenni, look at me." She felt a pull on her chin to which her eyes opened finding Gantu at her eye level. "What are the choices, Jenni?" his voice sounded angered and anxious.

"I…I give my hand…to Cobra…and become his wife…or-or to Hamsterviel… and become Empress…" Saying the words which described her future almost brought Jenni over the edge. She buried her face in her hands feeling her entire world crashing down around her. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, but she did not connect with the tiles for she was caught by her Guardian. Her cheek pressed against cool armor, her arms wrapped around his waist, Jenni tried to hold on to reality as she began to cry, even if it meant holding onto Gantu and sobbing. A moment later Jenni found herself curled up sitting between the alien's legs and leaning against him on the ground; his arms wrapped around her with a hand stroking her hair.

"…I won't let this happen." She heard the Sharkman's voice finally speak. It was unbalanced, shaky, and angry. "Hamsterviel has taken enough from me… my mentor, my men, my militant title, my honor… I won't have him take the innocent who call me their Guardian as well!" she was able to lift her head to gaze up at him; his head was bowed almost resting on hers with his eyes closed. "Your father would never forgive me…"

"M-my father?" she whispered.

"I failed to protect him, my Emperor and mentor… I'll be damned if I fail to protect his daughter and granddaughter." The question began to burn at her throat.

"How… how did he die?" Through her tears Jenni was able to make out Gantu's sorrowful expression looking down at her.

"Poison." The word resounded in her mind, repeating the images from the evening's tragedy. She lowered her head shifting her gaze at the ground; Jenni could not bear to look at him when she asked,

"And… Lilo's father?" She heard the alien take in a deep breath before answering.

"Stabbed during the arrests. Hamsterviel's personal guards arrested all high ranking officials, anyone opposing was executed. I'm sorry, Lady Jenni."

Her father. Her husband. Lilo's betrothed and his father. All victims of a mad tyrant rodent who now seized control of the Turoan Empire. The safety she thought she secured for her mother and daughter had been ripped from beneath Jenni. Hamsterviel had blocked every chance of escape for the Zeouttali familia. Deep within her, Jenni knew her life would end by the rodent's word, but she could not let that happen to Lilo. Within the preparations for her "arranged" marriage, she planned to send her Guardian and Lilo away along with the others of the Zeouttali familia, hoping the gods would aid in their escape while she took the wrath of Hamsterviel. She had to offer him one last deal.

Jenni shifted her weight onto her knees facing him and trying to connect with his eyes. Gantu watched her, she noticed the soft white ring of his iris focusing on her. From the look on his face, she had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Gantu… I have an offer for you." When he did not say anything, Jenni continued, "I promised you your freedom if you performed your duties to the Zeouttali familia. And you have, being the Guardian to Lilo… and to me. But there are things that a Guardian cannot protect the innocent from, and that time has come." His face was emotionless. "I grant you your freedom, Gantu, but I only ask that you take Lilo with you. I ask that you and Oximus still be the Guardians to my mother and Lilo; they need to escape while they have the chance."

"N-no… I-I…" She heard him stutter.

"Please," her hands found their way under his jaw line just below the tusks, keeping his gaze focused on her. "Promise me you will still be my daughter's Guardian after I'm gone? You're the only one I trust with her life. The gods are on Hamsterviel's side now, and I need to know I can trust you to keep her hidden until Hamsterviel's off the Throne. You have served my father and I ask you once more to serve me, for my daughter's sake…

"When they announce my wedding day, take Lilo and run. Anything before hand will look suspicious. Tell Oximus to do the same. Take my mother, Scholar Jumba, Chef 625, Stitch, Maid Pleakely, the Jamesonne boys… I can't bear to have them suffer the same fate as me. I prayed to the gods for protection, but I feel as if they chose the other hand… I just hope the Mother Goddess has not forsaken me…" It took everything for Jenni not to lose it, but she needed to seal the deal. "My offer is this; Your freedom for the Zeouttali familia's protection. Promise me, Gantu, you will still be Lilo's Guardian after I'm gone… You're the only one I can trust…" And just as the Jamesonne father had done to her that same evening, Jenni sealed her offer with a kiss.

She knew it would be awkward, but she was not expecting it to feel natural. From the moment she pressed her mouth on his, Jenni was surprised at how seemingly "human" it felt. She had imagined kissing a fish would be cold, wet and slimy… but this was the total opposite. He had no lips, but the skin around the opening of his mouth was soft and held a strange warmth to them. The same warmth was spreading deep into her muscles, flowing into her blood stream. He tasted salty.

Jenni finally pulled away sucking in a quick breath and her hands fell into her lap. Symbolically, she knew what she gave Gantu, but it took some effort from her part not to try it again. Her gaze finally held onto her Guardian's; the soft white rings were small focusing on her. Jenni immediately felt his hands touch both sides of her cheeks, and pulled her closer to him.

"The gods may be on his side, but I challenge them." The alien closed his eyes and took in another deep breath before saying, "I won't let this happen, not to you or Lilo." The icy blue eyes opened staring deeply into her. "I swore on thy life I would Guard you both. I pledged thy blade, thy shield, thy honor! If the gods choose Hamsertviel as their Victor, then so be it! I heed them, I warn them! I have sacked their temples, desecrated their scared land as a mortal warrior! If ever there was a threat to the gods, it is me they should fear! I am a mere mortal, but I challenge the skies and those who dwell in her. I will become divine if it means protecting you!" She felt the blunt of his nose resting against her forehead.

"I am thy Guardian…to Serve and Protect… to Fight and Survive…until the Kiss of Death reaches Thy and Intertwines… For Honor, For Glory… The Code and Thee Life… Thy Battle is Mine… A Warrior's Strife…" Jenni heard his voice shake at the end. She pulled away from under his nose, both her hands taking his and squeezing them tightly.

"You have been more than a Guardian to me, Gantu." She was able to hold his gaze as she said his name. "You have been a dear friend. Please protect Lilo when I'm gone, that is my last wish. Tell her stories when she's grown of what I've done to protect her. I wish more than anything to see her grown with a familia of her own, but thy life has taken an unfortunate turn. I trust you to her… keep her safe…." She stood up still holding onto the Shark-man's hands.

"And remember me." Jenni began to feel a lump in her throat. "Remember thy name, remember thy life. As long as you remember me, I'll live on and become immortal." With that, Gantu stood with her, embracing her.

"Always, Malady." She heard him whisper, his hold bringing her closer to him. With the silence of the night around them, Jenni listened to the only sound bringing her any comfort; his heart beat. Deep within her, Jenni wished to listen to it more knowing she was safe in her friend's arms, but there was another pair of arms she longed for… her daughter's.

She let go, feeling the alien's embrace slip from her. Her eyes once more locked with Gantu's; she held it for what seemed like an eternity, an unspoken truth had been exchanged. An unbreakable bond had formed between them, she a human mother and he a war veteran alien, united together for a reason. She knew Gantu's and her paths were supposed to intertwine, their lives meant to meet with the other. In truth, Gantu was not the same man she rescued from the pits of the Collosorena, and she was not the same helpless women either. He had rescued her in more ways than one. They both experienced a brief friendship in the midst of tragedy in their lives. They were each other's companion, even if their time was short.

"Make me Divine…" Her voice whispered as she turned towards her bed chamber door. She pushed the old oak open seeing the eerie black fog awaiting her. It began to sweep around her when Jenni caught the movement of the figure some distance away from her.

He was leaning against a pillar, part of his fist had connected with the solid rock breaking small chunks on contact. His head was low, his face covered by a hand, his body slightly shaking. He buckled sliding to the floor with the pillar against his back. There was a stream of clear liquid trickling down his cheeks.

The Sharkman had finally broken down.

She was engulfed by the fog.


	9. The Betrayal

**Chapter 9**

The crescent moon was falling behind the mountain ranges to the West. The stars still held their soft twinkle; the brightest diamonds were mirrored against the water of the distant harbor. Boats were docked, softly groaning as the tide moved them. The sun had some time until it turned the night sky into the pale grey colors of twilight. All was tranquil at the moment; She could hear the soft howls of the mountain dogs. Each wail was more sorrowful than the last but just as beautiful.

She felt a stirring in her arms. Her eyes caught the movement of a beautiful little girl with long black hair wearing a pale pink night dress. The girl's head lay on her arm with the rest of the child's body lying next to her. Her daughter's serene slumber had brought Jenni peace. Last night's betrothing dinner had turned tragic; Her late father's trusted friend had turned on the familia with a grave warning, and the Zeouttali line was in danger of execution if not for a choice made on Jenni's behalf. But such thoughts were buried for now until the sun came up. For now, Jenni's thoughts were just of her sleeping daughter and her last night within her Villa's walls.

"_Madre…"_ The sound of Lilo's voice reached her ears as the child turned to face her. Her eyes were groggy as the child rubbed them. "I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

"Yes, dear. I'll go get it." Jenni was able to wiggle herself out of the bed before her daughter sat up straight, asking,

"Can I accompany you?" Lilo was already off the bed and standing next to her. She was awake now.

"Yes, you may." Her hand stroked the child's hair patting her on the shoulder. She felt Lilo's hand reach for hers, locking their fingers together as they set out for the Villa's Kitchen. Jenni opened the bed chamber's door to find Stitch sitting on guard outside. The dog gave them one look, barked, and took his place beside Lilo. Jenni's mind reflected on how protective Stitch was to her daughter; constantly at her side, following her everywhere, growling at complete strangers. Stitch was a good guard dog with some "extra strength" abilities.

The three set foot into the lit Kitchen's door way, surprised by the multiple pairs of eyes greeting them. Located around the long floating oak table were familiar faces she suspected to be sleeping. Maid Pleakely, Scholar Jumba, Her Mother, Oximus, Chef 625, the Jamesonne grandfather and the eldest Jamesonne son named Marcus (who was the splitting image of his late father), were all sitting around the floating table with cups of hot liquid in each hand. They all turned to the trio and gave them tired smiles. Chef 625 was the first to stand.

"Malady," He was walking towards her and bowed, "How may I be of service?"

"Water for Lilo, thank you." Jenni watched her cook carry out her request in a matter of seconds. Lilo had walked over to her grandmother and sat on her lap without Jenni realizing. She caught her daughter's eye movement; Lilo was staring intensely at Oximus, her gaze sweeping over the alien watching him sip his hot tea. He caught Lilo looking at him and flashed her a playful smile. Oximus reached into his earthly brown cloak's pocket and pulled out a swaddle of cloth wrapped around an object. Jenni listened to their interaction with much curiosity.

"I just remembered, I have a gift for you, little Lilo." Her daughter took the gift, unveiling the object inside. She held it up; It was a wooden carved figure in the shape of the wild green horses native to Turo. It was artfully crafted. The detail on the wood almost made the figure life-like. Lilo's eyes brightened as she inspected it. A small pink blush on her cheeks.

"It's Pele! My horse! You got her birth mark and everything!" The young alien smiled brighter.

"I thought you would like it. It's for you to hold on to. So no matter where you go, you will always have a piece of Turo with you." Jenni felt a burning in her throat as she caught Her Highness's eyes. Her mother's expression was intriguing as they both watched the interaction between Lilo and Oximus. Jenni had a suspicious feeling what her mother was thinking. Oximus was in fact young, still in his teenage years from what Gantu told her. He came from an aristocratic familia and he was very genuine, a rare find in the Turoan Empire today. In truth, she did like the young alien, his behavior towards Lilo was always respectful when they met. And yet, here, in the Kitchen, the two were bonding as if they had met life times before. It would have been possible, if under different circumstances… very different circumstances.

As she watched the youngsters interact, Jenni heard scratching behind her. She turned to find the dog, Stitch, scratching the door and giving her a pleading look.

"Guess nature calls, huh?" She heard the familiar sarcasm from Chef 625. Jenni went for the door.

"I'll take him, I need some fresh air anyway." She pushed it open with Stitch taking the lead. Jenni followed the blue creature, taking slow steps down the hallways of her Villa. With each step she took, Jenni took in her Villa's architectural beauty and craftsmanship. It had stood with her familia's line for over a hundred years. It had seen many births, ceremonies, festivities, as well as hardships and loved ones' passings. The limestone walls cut with precision, the marble tiles lined the floors of the banquet halls, the tempera frescos painted with such astonishing beauty, Jenni felt her heart pang at the thought of leaving it. And the columns… oh the beautiful Corinthian columns, carved from the purest marble and standing in formation of rows, how they enchanted her so.

She found her footing down a long corridor leading towards the gardens. The floor was earthly for it was open on one side to the natural world and lined with columns for support. The other side of the hallway was stone. Along the limestone walls were niches with statues of men inside. Each one carved in marble, standing with their right arms extended out towards the sky and wearing the crown of olive branches; the crown of the Emperor. The men were the past Emperors of the Turoan Empire, and she, Jenni, was walking past the cold gazes of her ancestors knowing she was to join them soon; only she would be forgotten.

Jenni found Stitch sitting by the last statue further down the row; the man in the same pose with a familiar appearance. She looked onto the face of the man, his stern look, his heavy beard, the lines on his features; the human male statue was an exact likeness of Emperor Zeottualus. Jenni felt the burning in her eyes return as she stared onto the familiar face of her father. Stitch had stretched out his paws touching the Emperor's stone feet. A vague memory of her father and Stitch sitting next to one another on the throne with the Emperor petting the dog's head entered Jenni's mind. A smile found its way to her lips as she knelt down besides the blue animal. She stroked the blue tuff of fur on his head; Stitch instantly sat next to her both his front paws on her knee and his ears down enjoying the sensation.

"I miss him too." Jenni was able to get out. "I miss him more than he'll ever know." She looked onto the stone gaze of her father hoping the statue would come alive. "_Padre'_… I wish I had your guidance. I'm so lost…" The dog had jumped into her lap, giving her a lick on the cheek. "I'll miss you too, Stitch." She found herself looking right into the dog's big black eyes. She thought he was pleading. "Promise to protect Lilo?" He licked her cheek again, and she knew he understood her. "Good, I know I can trust you."

Stitch suddenly stiffened, his ears perked up. His black eyes turned towards the entrance of the gardens, gazing at the outermost wall. His long ears shifted, seeming to listen to something. Stitch was growling running off into the gardens. Jenni felt her stomach drop as she chased after him. What in the Cosmos was he chasing now? She found him climbing the high ten foot wall and growling more fiercely, finally stopping all together when he reached the top. Jenni wondered how she was going to catch him, but a voice entered her ears.

"Is the little earth child dead?" the voice was high pitched and carried a foreign accent. Jenni felt her blood freeze. No… there was no way… h-how could he be here! Jenni grabbed onto a vine and began to climb the wall hearing another familiar voice answer.

"No, my assistant poisoned the wrong cup. He will be dealt with shortly for his actions." She stopped climbing. What was Cobra doing back here!

"This is unacceptable! Have your assistant's hands cut off as punishment for his inexcusable mistake! And furthermore, I should slap you upside the head for your uselessness, BEND DOWN SO I CAN SLAP YOU!" the high pitched voice sent chills through her. This could not be true, this had to be a nightmare!

When she reached the top of the wall, Jenni took in the sight before her. There on the other side of the wall some distance from the main gate to her Villa stood three figures. Two on horseback, the other standing on foot. The smallest was rodent in shape, bearing the same likeness to the hamster-like alien she met in the Collosorena. Jenni almost screamed. Emperor Hamsterviel was at her Villa's gates along side him Grand Councilman Cobra, and the third figure she still had to identify. Stitch was growling with his ears back ready to strike. She put her hand on his mouth, silencing him and listened with distress.

"I have worked my tail off so my name, Jacques von Hamsterviel, would take over the Turoan Empire as the new Emperor! I will not let your incompetence or that annoying Zeouttali woman get in my way!" Emperor Hamsterviel shouted at Cobra.

"I have given her your message, my Emperor. She knows the risks involved."

"And that is where you come in, you overly large aquatic one." Hamsterviel turned his attention to the other figure. "If Lady Jenni refuses the choices I have graciously given her, she'll need to be dealt with. If you succeed in serving me, I shall reward you." The large figure was standing attentive now. Jenni sucked in her breath. No… it could not be…

"What is the reward the Emperor offers?" a deep voice rang into her ears.

"I will reinstate your militant title and drop all crimes against your pathetic name!" Hamsterviel had turned the horse in the third figure's direction. "Pledge your alliance under me, you overly large sea bass, and I shall return all that has been stripped of you. Your military, your power, your oh so important namesake, I will return it all if you serve your purpose within the next few hours."

"What would the _Emperor_ have me do if the Human female refuses?" Jenni's heart almost stopped waiting on Hamsterviel's answer.

"If Lady Jenni refuses my marriage proposal, slaughter her daughter first, then the rest of the Zeouttali familia and servants. Leave her to die last. I might even make it a public affair…" the Emperor cackled. "The last of the Zeouttali line, the daughter of the _People's Emperor_ ending by the people's choice of game in the Collosorena! How delightful!" Jenni felt her stomach drop when she heard the familiar deep voice ask.

"You will grant me the entitlements you stripped away? Every last one?"

"Every last one." Emperor Hamsterviel ceased his laughter to which Jenni's spine shivered. "Ironic, isn't it? Lady Jenni's ultimate betrayal is from the one she trusts most. I can imagine her face now, the truth revealed to her as my personal guards surround this overly lavished Villa while arresting every person in it! Muwahahaha!" his laughter rang right into her spine. "Pity, isn't it? Such a beauty wasted by stubborn moral values. Don't you agree…" Jenni noticed Hamsterviel had turned his attention to the large figure with a sinister smile, saying, "…_Admiral_ Gantu…"

His name resounded in her mind, screaming and repeating every syllable of his name. At first it was not registering with her, Jenni tried to push his name out of her mind hoping it was not true. This had to have been a dream. Emperor Hamsterviel did not just say her Guardian's name! He could not have said it! And yet… there was her Guardian standing at the gates of her Villa, the moonlight shining down on him. Every feature she had known, every curve she had studied, the war vet alien she had trusted was standing before Emperor Hamsterviel and Grand Councilman Cobra striking a deal.

"Tis extremely ironic, Emperor Hamsterviel…" Jenni heard Gantu's voice reply. "A tragedy it will be to the Turoan people when they learn of her death. Zeouttalus's daughter is still favored by the people. She brings them hope."

"_And it is that hope I intend to crush!_" Hamsterviel's voice snarled. "When I arrive back here for Lady Jenni's answer by morning, stand behind her. If she refuses to give her hand to me, then you strike and bring that infuriating woman to me! When you finish the job, you overly large aquatic one, every title will be given back and your power restored. Do we have a deal, Admiral Gantu?"

Jenni held her breath. No… he wouldn't…

"I live to serve the Emperor." Gantu's fist was against his chest, pledging. "Long live the _Emperor_."

Her Guardian's voice resounded in her ears. Jenni felt her entire world fall from the heavens and explode from the god's wrath. Her hands loosen their grip on the vine, falling down to the dirt beneath her feet. She landed and collapsed against the earth still repeating her Guardian's name in her mind. This was not a nightmare, this was real! Gantu, the man who pledged his alliance to her father, the Guardian to Lilo and to herself, the only being she trusted, had struck a deal with Hamsterviel… He betrayed her.

Jenni's realization had brought her to the reality of the immediate danger her familia was now facing. She sat up gasping for air as Stitch joined her on the ground. His demeanor changed when he looked up to her; even though he was a dog, Jenni knew he understood the situation. She finally found her footing, and with adrenaline pulsating through her veins and her daughter's safety in immediate danger, Jenni ran for the Villa's garden entrance with Stitch taking the lead. Faster and faster she ran down the corridors, passing her stone ancestors; their ghostly voices chanting for her to flee. The Kitchen's hallway finally came into view, she ran faster towards the doors, pushing them open.

"We've been betrayed!" Her voice shouted above the small chatting of her familia inside. All eyes were upon her.

"Betrayed?" Her Highness stood from her seat watching Jenni. Oximus along with Chef 625, Pleakley, and Marcus Jamesonne stood at Jenni's unexpected arrival. Scholar Jumba and the Jamesonne grandfather remained in their seats, their eyes gazing for answers.

"Grand Councilman Cobra and Emperor Hamsterviel were just outside the Villa's gates!" In a split second, the young purple shark-like alien was standing next to her, his robe open to reveal all his hidden weapons.

"_Blitznak_! How did the patrol miss that?" His green eyes glanced at Marcus, who was unsheathing his sword and running past them. "Marcus, alert the patrol, I'm going to find Gantu…"

"Oximus," Jenni reached out for his hand, feeling her throat swell from the truth she was to reveal. The young alien placed his hands on her shoulders, his green eyes focused on hers.

"Don't treat, Lady Jenni. We're going to get everyone to safety. I swear it…"

"Oximus,…" Jenni heard her own voice crack trying to swallow the lump in her throat. His eyes widened and gave her a questionable expression. She watched his face as the words trickled out of her mouth. "He was with them…" The young purple alien stood still for a moment, tilting his head.

"Wh-who was with them, Malady?"

"The other Guardian not present…" Oximus's green eyes blinked unresponsive. "Gantu was with them…" Jenni could see the skepticism sweeping across his mind.

"That's not possible…"

"Gantu?" Jenni heard Chef 625's voice from across the room. He was now waddling towards her, his face contorted in disbelief. "Gantu betray us? Malady, pardon me, but that cannot be true." He was standing in front of her now, his beady black eyes gazing up at her for the truth. "Ol' Gantu may be a big oaf, but a traitor? That's not like him at all. You must be mistaken. Gantu wouldn't do such a deed. That's not like him at all."

"If I didn't see him standing there striking a deal, I wouldn't believe it either." Jenni noticed her chef's eyes widen.

"He struck a deal?"

"Why would Gantu agree to a deal with Hamsterviel?" Oximus had chimed in, still unsure what to make of the situation. Jenni found her gaze at the ground, trying to recall everything her Guardian agreed to. More importantly, what the new Emperor said.

"To return all power stripped from him…" Hamsterviel's words played in her mind over and over again. "To gain back his militant title and drop the crimes against him."

"Jenni," Her mother's voice called out to her. The wise old alien's expression had hardened; it was something Jenni did not like seeing. "I have known Gantu since your father inherited the throne. Gantu has served this familia since before your birth, he's been loyal to your father and to the Turoan Empire. I cannot imagine him doing such a traitorous crime. But if what you say is true, then I've been a fool to think of him as a loyalist who would protect my daughter and granddaughter!"

"He was my Captain…" Oximus's voice reached Jenni's ears. She turned to look at him; his eye color grew darker. "He's a fellow brother in arms, he spared my life in the damn pits of that Collosorena!" The words spat out of his mouth. "How am I to believe the man would turn his back on the Zeouttali line for power?"

"It couldn't be him." Chef 625 was glaring at her. "I've known Fishface for years, and he's a old friend. Malady, he would never… and I mean, **never** betray familia. He swore an oath of Guardianship to protect you and your daughter!" Jenni felt tears sting her eyes as she continued to stare at Chef 625. "It couldn't have been him." In that moment before Jenni could say her response, Marcus Jamesonne had rushed back into the Kitchen searching for Oximus's attention.

"Oximus, my brothers and guards have been notified." He was panting holding onto the sides of the Kitchen's entrance. "But there's something you should know…" Jenni caught Marcus's focus on Oximus, both young men staring at each other intensely. "None of the patrol has seen Gantu all night…" The eldest Jamesonne son's grey eyes looked to Jenni; his features had morphed to a more somber adult as he continued, "I'm sorry, Malady, you were right."

For a brief moment the silence in the Kitchen was staggering. The sudden evidence of Gantu's betrayal had presented itself for all to see, and the realization sunk in for the rest of the people in the room. Jenni found herself staring at Oximus. He had changed drastically. The soft whale features grew dark and stony, his bright green eyes closed with his brow crossed, and his lips pressed together tightly. They pulled back revealing his sharp clenched teeth. Jenni forgot he was the same species as Gantu, the young alien was more shark-like than the youth she had known. He opened his eyes in a familiar squint.

"Assemble the transports from Lady Jenni's Stables! We're going to create a distraction while we get the Zeouttali familia out of the Villa. Round up the guards; tell them to move the transports one to the mountains and the other to the naval ports by the sea. Marcus, take a horse down to the Inner Harbor with your grandfather and brothers, there's a boat named the _Arta Mata'tu_, it's my brother's vessel. Tell the crew I sent you and prepare to sail. I'll meet you in the Stables, go now!" Oximus turned to look at the rest of the eyes focused on him. "I'll be sending you all on the _Arta Mata'tu_, she'll take you to the outer rim where we can transport you to _Aquarus_. You will call my father's house Sanctuary, understand?" Jenni felt herself take in a breath as she shook her head.

"Your Highness, Malady, both you and Lilo will be traveling with me and another guard." Oximus was motioning for the three to follow. "All of you, to the Stables while there's time! Hurry!" Jenni felt the room begin to spin, sensing the presence of everyone behind her. Oximus now carried the burden of not just protecting her mother, but of the entire Zeouttali familia and staff and the Jamesonne sons… He was now their only chance.

As she held Lilo, Jenni turned to look at all the faces scurrying past her. Each one was in danger and she could feel the guilt creeping up on her. It became apparent that she and her daughter were the last ones to leave the Kitchen. The doorway was engulfed by the eerie black fog sweeping towards them.

"_Madre,_" Lilo's big brown eyes watched her with a somber expression. "What's _betray_ mean?" Jenni felt her insides freeze.

"It means a person once trusted has wronged us in many ways…"

"Is that what Gantu did?" Jenni's stomach clenched feeling a burning in her throat. She gazed down at her daughter noticing her eyes searching for the answer.

"Y-yes. He did." Jenni could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. Lilo had turned her gaze down to the medallion she wore on her neck. Her tiny hands held it up, staring at the ironic symbolism it bore. She pulled it off and dropped it on the floor.

"Then he has broken his promise to me." Her daughter's voice held some sorrow. As the Guardian's symbol fell to the floor, the intensity of Gantu's betrayal had sunk in. The ultimate betrayal was not to Jenni herself; Gantu's ultimate betrayal was to a child, the sole heir to the Zeouttali line, the Emperor's granddaughter… a child he swore to protect. He had broken his promise to Lilo.

"_Madre?"_ Her daughter's voice caught her attention once again. Jenni noticed Lilo placing her arms around her neck and her head against the nape of Jenni's neck.

"Yes, Lilo?" her own voice sounded shaken.

"Will our home still be standing when we leave?" Jenni pulled her daughter closer, her arms locking securely around Lilo.

"Where ever our familia goes… our home will stand strong…" In the fog's cool whispers, Jenni could hear her name called from Oximus and the sound of horses' whines. She knew it was time. "We will always stand strong…"

She heard her name being called once more as she stepped into the fog's whisps. Jenni held onto Lilo tightly, hoping the next few hours of dark will save her daughter's life. She was leaving behind everything she knew for a chance of Lilo surviving Hamsterviel's rule. Her heart panged at the realization her dear friend would not be with them, there was no Guardian waiting at her side.

On to the Stables, she ran.


	10. Flight to the Mountainside

**Chapter 10**

The sound of horses filled the air; disembodied voices surrounded her calling out orders and names. A sudden chill had descended upon the atmosphere making her skin react to the cool air. The fog had finally evaporated revealing the scene before her; Jenni was in the horses' Stables where two carriages were at the ready. Each filled with supplies and faces she knew. Across from her were some of the Jamesonne guards and her servants tending to the _Turoan_ green horses; all seven of her best bred stallions were suited up for a long ride into the night.

"Malady," the human male Marcus Jamesonne caught her attention. He, along with his surviving brothers and the guards sent over from his father's house, bore travelers' cloaks and sheathed swords at their sides. "We have your horse ready." Jenni took a step back when she heard Marcus' voice. He sounded so much like his father…

The sight of a green creature came into view following a purple shark-like alien. Oximus tugged on the reins of the stallion known as 'Pele,' a gift she had given to Lilo years before. Pele was a beautiful creature herself, with a unique birthmark over her hind leg. She was bred for carrying heavy cargo and for speed. Jenni found herself hoping Pele would be fast enough to out ride Hamsterviel's clutches. She watched all the guards, her servants and one guardian push the Jamesonne and Zeouttali familia into the carriages, mounting their horses as they all were ready to move out. All of them except for herself and Lilo.

"Lady Jenni," Oximus was standing beside her pulling Pele. "I will escort you and your daughter personally to the _Arta Mata'tu_. We must hurry before the gods change the skies; we need the cover of night to disguise us." Jenni watched him mount the stallion and settle himself in before offering his hand to take Lilo. Her instincts were to shy away, but Jenni knew Oximus could be trusted with her daughter's life, and she hesitantly lifted Lilo towards him. It was then, staring at Oximus on the horse with Lilo wide eyed and clutching onto the youth alien's hand, that a disturbing thought dawned on her. "Lady Jenni," Oximus's hand was outstretched towards her.

"No." She took a step back. "I can't go with you." She heard the gasps and silence from everyone in the Stables. Many pairs of eyes were staring at her, especially those of her mother's. She caught Oximus's green eyes in a blank stare.

"Lady Jenni, I'm taking you with…"

"No, Oximus." Jenni took another step backwards. "I can't go with you." The silence was daunting, but she had to explain. "I can't go… Hamsterviel wants an answer from me… I have to be here, or he'll suspect something."

"But he'll suspect something anyway," Jenni caught the voice of Chef 625 from inside one of the transporter carriages. He poked his head out of the window. "Most of the servants will be gone, and not to mention Her Highness's Villa abandoned!"

"He might think my mother's fled, but he suspects my daughter still sleeping in her chambers!" Jenni shook her head. "If I leave, it'll signal to him that Lilo's gone, and I can't let him think that! I'd rather Hamsterviel think my babe is asleep in her bed with my being here in my Villa in the morning, than for him to think she's escaped his grasp!" Jenni felt the burning in the back of her throat as she looked at Oximus. He looked so heartbroken. "I have to stay… I'm the only one that can give you all a chance…" Jenni reached out to touch her daughter's beautiful hair, placing a kiss on the child's cheek. "Lilo… I love you." The sound of whimpering caught her attention; Stitch had jumped on the horse's back watching her with big eyes. He seemed to plead with her to come. Jenni ruffled the tuff of hair on his head, giving him one last pet. Her dear protective guard dog, she would miss him so.

"Oximus, take my daughter and ride. Keep her safe, keep her alive. I trust you to her, guard her." Jenni felt the words leave her lips, a numbness overcoming her senses. She could hear Lilo beginning to call out for her, pleading her to come with them. The young Guardian shook his head almost rejecting the statement, but he remained silent, through Lilo's cries and his own thoughts. With one arm wrapped around a sobbing Lilo, Oximus lifted his free hand, clenched to his chest, saying,

"To the Code, you're Highness." He had given her the pledge of Guardianship and the pledge to those who sat in the highest seat in the senate… the Emperor. With one look over to Marcus and his men, Oximus ordered, "Get them all to safety; I'll meet you at the harbor!" The young Guardian yanked on the reins of the stallion, and with Pele's thunderous whine and trampling hooves, Oximus rode out of the Villa's Stables onto the main road with Lilo and Stitch. Jenni never took her eyes off her daughter until Pele had taken them to the forest along the mountainside, and they faded into the shadows. She prayed the Mother Goddess would give Pele enough stamina to make the long journey. She prayed for their safety.

"Malady," the voice of a familiar Brooklyn accent spoke next to her. She turned to look down catching the gaze of her personal chef's beady black eyes. "You're not facing Hamsterviel's wrath alone." Jenni found herself registering the impact of the alien's words next to her.

"N-no, you can't…"

"Malady," Chef 625's voice rose over her rebuttal. "I'm staying behind with you." The beige alien ran a hand over his head. "I've served this familia for a very long time. I'm old and have lived a good life. If anything, it'll be my last duty to the Zeouttali familia." Chef 625 was glaring at her intensely, his pudgy arms crossed. "Like I'm leaving you to the sharks. I have a bone to pick with one of them…" A wave of calm came over her. If she was to perish tonight, at least she was not alone.

"Is very interesting dat you're staying, 625." The heavy voice of Scholar Jumba had spoken. Jenni turned to him and listened to his interaction with the small beige alien. "I created you to be a 'little monster' but you've never showed signs of fighter behavior like 626 until tonight."

"Like I said," Chef 625 shifted his weight towards Scholar Jumba's direction. "I have a bone to pick with a certain 'friend' of mine." Her cook's voice held a dark undertone. He was furious. To this, Scholar Jumba laughed.

"Vell then, don't destroy too much of Bigger girl's Villa, alright? Heh heh."

"Lady Jenni," She turned to see the beloved face of her private maid, Pleakely. Pleakely was standing before her, her one eye forming a giant tear. Jenni could not find the right words to comfort her beloved maid. She knew there was nothing she could say, words had no place with the bond they shared. Instead of words, Jenni wrapped her arms around Pleakely holding her tightly.

"Find Lilo, and remember me." She never heard the maid's response for Pleakely burst into sobs as Jenni let go. The maid had continued to sob as she entered the carriage sitting next to Scholar Jumba.

"Jenni," she heard the familiar soft voice of the one person she could not bring herself to look at. "Jenni." She heard her mother's voice call out to her again. Jenni turned to see her beloved mother figure sitting inside the transporter carriage, her black eyes searching for answers. Jenni closed the distance between them, both their arms reaching for the other and locked into an embrace. Jenni let her eyes water, taking in her mother's touch, scent, and heartbeat… one last time.

"_Madre'_… I'm so sorry." Jenni felt the slender fingers stroke through her hair; her mother figure's arms hugged her tighter.

"Daughter, please," Her Highness's voice was pleading. "Come with us, or let me stay and deal with Hamsterviel's wrath! My granddaughter…"

"Needs you." Jenni pushed herself out of the wise alien's embrace and finally locked her gaze with a pair of black and green eyes. "Your granddaughter needs you, the _Turoan_ Empire needs you, the people need you. You have ruled the Empire before at _Padre's_ side, and when Hamsterviel falls, you need to be ready to assume the Throne once again. Train Lilo for it, she's the Throne's heir. You know the sacrifices we mothers make for our children… I can only give you and Lilo that chance…" She could feel the warm water trickling down her cheeks with every word she spoke. Jenni had not noticed her hand instinctively grabbed her mother's in a tight grip. "Please understand…"

"You are your father's daughter." Her Highness ran a hand along the side of Jenni's face. "My only regret is that my time is longer than yours… You would have been a beloved Empress…"

"Be safe, _Madre_'." Jenni took a few steps away from the carriage letting her fingers slip out of her mother's grip. She sensed Chef 625 beside her. "Keep them safe, Marcus." She turned to look at the eldest Jamesonne son on horseback, his surviving brothers and guards surrounding the transports. He looked to her with somber grey eyes and placed his clenched fist again his chest.

"Always, Malady." The eldest Jamesonne son turned to shout orders. Jenni listened to the sound of horses' whines and the pulling of the reins as the transporter carriages began their journey out of the Villa's Stables. Jenni watched as the Jamesonne guards escort both transports out onto the road, carrying her mother, Pleakely, Scholar Jumba, the Jamesonne grandfather, and the other surviving brothers. Marcus had stayed behind turning his attention towards her. He looked so much like his father.

"It has been an honor to serve the Imperial Casa di Zeouttaili." Marcus bowed his head to her. "Good luck, Malady." And with that, the eldest son of the late Jamesonne pulled on his horse's reins and rode out of the Villa's Stables. She watched Oximus's plan go into action, the carriages splitting into groups and disappearing into the cover of night.

The sun was not due for another few hours.

As the realization dawned of her familia's escape, Jenni was finally able to breathe a sigh. Lilo had escaped, her mother was safe, the Jamesonne sons had fled with them… there might be hope after all. She suddenly found herself looking up to the setting moon, wondering if its goddess had watched the whole ordeal of the night unfold. Her chef had said something that was interesting; the gods choose the side of who is victorious… and tonight, Jenni was victorious. In the gods' eyes, Jenni was their victor, she sacrificed herself for her familia's safety tonight… She was a mother, doing what any mortal or immortal mother would do.

And tonight, she was not to perish alone, she had a loyal family friend by her side.

"Malady," Jenni turned to see Chef 625 by the doorway where the eerie black fog emanated. "Come to the Kitchen, I'll make you something." He had vanished into the fog. Jenni took one last look up at the moon, searching for the Mother Goddess of Turo, pleading,

"Keep them safe… please…" She walked into the fog, knowing soon her time would end.

* * *

><p>Her Villa felt so empty without anyone walking in its walls. She could not help herself but take in the palace's beauty. If tonight was Jenni's last night alive, then she was going to enjoy her Villa's beauty, damnit! Her chef had tried to convince her to eat something. Jenni did not have the heart to tell him no and in consequence there was a stack of meats and cheeses between slices of breads waiting for her. He was even preparing her favorite meal; tomato puree on toasted pita with cheese. She pretended to nibble on a slice, but she could not stomach it… not with the impending doom awaiting her in the morning's light.<p>

Her eyes caught the shine of the medallion near her; it was laid on the table with the engraving side up. How ironic, she thought, the very symbol sworn to protect the innocent was nothing more than a mask for the real intentions. She wondered how long Gantu had known Hamsterviel's plan? How long had he been betraying her? Her stomach twisted at the thought; her dear friend had darker intentions at play when she opened her home to him. How could he? After she saved him, after he saved her, how could Gantu trade friendship for power? What was there to gain? And yet a part of her did not want to acknowledge Gantu's actions. He was their Guardian, he swore an oath, he was loyal to her father, he was her friend…

_But he has a thirst for power like any other mortal man_, a little voice hissed inside her. Greed changes people. If any truth was spoken tonight, it was in Jenni's own mind. _Greed changes people._ She changed herself, not badly she hoped, but more aware of the loved ones she held so dear and what was most important in this lifetime. Jenni felt herself smile, something she had not done in a while. Deep down within her, Jenni knew she would die tonight by Gantu's hand… but she would be smiling for she knew Lilo was off world by now. The Heir to the _Turoan_ Throne was safe, away from Hamsterievl's grasp. She would smile out of spite.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway approaching. They were heavy footfalls from someone three times her size. Jenni felt her blood freeze as she looked up to the doorway across the room. Closer and closer the footsteps came, the sound growing louder. Jenni held her breath, staring at the doorway with her hands gripping the table. This was it. He was coming. Jenni had enough time to turn her head towards Chef 625 who was now standing beside her with a cup of hot liquid before staring back at the door way.

And then she saw him.

He looked more intimidating now than he did when they first met in the Collosorena's pit. Gantu still wore the blue tinted _Turoan_ armor underneath his brown traveling cloak; how ironic she could make out the white warrior's paint of heroic symbols on his one hand. She noted Gantu's demeanor was void of all emotions. He began to inspect the Kitchen's surroundings.

"Everyone retire for the night?" He asked, voice calm and distant. The uneasy feelings in the bottom of her stomach grew more intense with every sweep of the alien's gaze. His eyes finally settled on Jenni, her anxiety rose.

"Yes," she leaned back against her chair. "all have retired hours ago." Gantu began to walk into the room; every footstep sounded like a death drum, a close echo of Jenni's own heartbeat. His gaze swept the room once again, stopping as he met Chef 625, and then back to Jenni.

"And the Little Earth Girl?"

"My _daughter_," she corrected him, "asleep in her bed." The lie slipped out as naturally as she practiced it in her head before. "Speaking of sleep, shouldn't you get some? I haven't seen you all night, have you been patrolling all this time?" Jenni's stomach did a somersault when Gantu's calculated stare locked on her. She could feel him probing with suspicion seeing right through her.

"Sleep is appealing after tonight's patrol, Lady Jenni, but I have further business to discuss with my men."

"Business," the word rolled off her tongue like poison. The images of the night's events flashed in her mind. "I'm sure you have a lot to discuss." Her eyes concentrated on her folded hands until Jenni was able to look up at him. The shark-like alien had crossed his arms still watching her.

"Is Malady troubled?" Her stomach leapt at his question.

"No. I am quite fine." She lied quickly holding in her breath. Gantu tilted his head raising his eyebrow. Jenni did not know whether he was intrigued or ready to interrogate her.

"Your heart rhythm tells me otherwise…" Her blood froze. She forgot he could read her like that. How was she supposed to lie if he could listen to her heart beat?

"Then you misread me," she felt herself flash a small smile, looking from her bracelets back to Gantu. "I'm simply tired. It's been a long night." He appeared in front of her taking a seat across at the table. Jenni felt a cold sweat begin to break, and as if on cue, Chef 625 materialized with a tray carrying two clay cups of hot tea leaves and placed each in front of them. Jenni noted Gantu's annoyed glare to the chef, but she was not expecting her personal cook to stick his tongue out with a smirk. He was lucky Gantu turned his attention back to her just in time.

"Yes, it has been quite the night." Gantu's deep voice brought her back to his attention. She watched him sip the hot tea as she drank her own. "So the Little Earth Girl is asleep then…"

"My _daughter_," Jenni swallowed her hot tea a little fast, almost dropping her cup. "is asleep, yes." She waved a hand around her face, trying to calm her composure. Leave it to her to do something spastic in a time like this. "I came down for tea to settle my being." Jenni noticed Gantu's lips forming a smile, with a soothing relaxed air about him. It was then Jenni thought she had outsmarted the War Vet alien… only she watched him lean forward against the table and watched his hands fold with a curious stare.

"Humor me, Malady," Gantu's voice held a commanding tone. "If your daughter's asleep in her bed chambers as you claim, why have I not seen her in there when I did my last round?" She could feel the heat of his anger radiating from across the table.

She kept silent as he continued.

"She's not in the Villa, is she?" Jenni held her breath waiting for him to erupt. "You stubborn, stupid Human…"

Jenni felt herself stand, pushing the chair behind her with such force it toppled. She grabbed the closest object to her and with all her might, threw it at Gantu. She heard the sound of pottery exploding into thousands of pieces.

"I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid, Gantu!" She grabbed a wine goblet this time and watched the shark-like alien dodge it. "I know what you're planning, and why you keep asking for my daughter!" He dodged a wine jug this time, pushing himself from the table and standing to his full height.

"Lady Jenni, listen to me!" She heard his voice shout over the crashing noises.

"No!" She ran for another wine goblet, tossing it at Gantu's head. "I know what you're planning!"

"Just lis-"

"You Monster!"

"Jenni, hear me-"

"You Bastard! You Damn Bastard!"

"JENNI-!"

"You BETRAYED ME!" She found herself, back pressed against the farthest wall, still hurling objects at the suddenly still Gantu. "You betrayed US! You betrayed my FATHER! You betrayed LILO! And you betrayed ME!" Jenni felt her eyes flood with angry tears as she threw the last object at him; the Guardian's medallion. The medallion rammed against Gantu's chest plate landing on the floor. He quickly looked down at the necklace with a stunned expression before returning his hardened gaze to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jenni would not let him.

"Save your lies, Gantu! You were my friend and you betrayed us. I saved you from the damn pits of the Collosorena and you repay me like this? You swore an oath to protect Lilo and you let your selfish greed take over from the protection of a little girl! I know what you're planning and what Hamsterviel's planning, you damn Bastard, but it won't work! My daughter's escaped and I'll take her location to the grave! So go ahead," Jenni pointed at Gantu, "Kill me now, and save Hamsterviel the trouble of making my death a public affair! I'd rather die than be in that monster's bed!" She felt herself panting as all the pent up anger spill out; her eyes never left the shark-like alien. "I wish I never met you… you gave me hope… and you took it away." Jenni let her body slide down against the wall to the floor, exhaustion washing over her being. Her personal cook had placed himself in front Jenni, pointing and yelling; she did not pay attention to the shouting match between Chef 625 and Gantu. Her thoughts raced, her breathing hallowed.

A crashing noise brought Jenni to notice the fight ensuing; Chef 625 laying prone on his back next to her clutching his leg, Gantu rising from the rubble of the opposite wall. He stood, his traveler's cloak ripped off with a crazed look, the monster in him growing wild and ruthless. Teeth flashing, deep growling, and him stalking towards her, Jenni felt she had now become the helpless prey at the mercy of the top predator. She wondered if he would kill her in a feeding frenzy.

Gantu stalked closer, his tattooed arm pulling on the sword's handle. Hamsterviel was right; this was how she was to die... by her Guardian's hand. This was it, she was ready to die. She felt Chef 625 slide closer to her trying to stand while cursing. He could not support himself and fell. Jenni was unaware of what was to happen next but she would at least die carrying her daughter's safety a secret... and she would not be alone. Her hand reached for her cook's, the two of them looking at each other for a second before they turned back at the Shark before them. Jenni closed her eyes, visioning Lilo grown and succeeding in ruling the _Turoan_ Empire like her Grandfather before her, and Hamsterviel rotting in the ground. She envisioned the _Gates of Trivan'Gu _opening to her with the Mother Goddess of the Turo Seas welcoming her in. And she would smile.

She would smile out of spite.

"You Fool…" Gantu's deep voice brought her out of her visions and up to his piercing blue gaze. He unsheathed his sword, holding it at an arm's length away from him; the blade was coated with red liquid. Jenni watched it fall from his hand and land on the ground in front of her, the clang noise echoing against the walls. Her mind racing in disbelief. "You foolish Human…" He was shaking his head almost sighing. "Maybe you should get all the sides of a story before making a judgment, especially on a person's character." He knelt in front of her, watching her reactions. Jenni kept her focus on the blade covered in the sticky red liquid.

"…Is-is that…?"

"Is that what I think it is…?" Chef 625's voice questioned.

"Blood." His voice was blunt. She looked to Gantu with her mouth open wanting to ask whose it was, but he seemed to have read her mind. "Your favorite loyalist, Cobra." Jenni sucked in a breath; Cobra was dead but that meant Hamsterviel must have escaped. "He's been feeding information to the _Rodent Tyrant_ through council meetings, and by his visits here at the Villa." Jenni continued to stare, bewildered. "I caught him talking to your _Daughter_. He got all his information from her, an innocent girl. I confronted him after I caught him tonight, I didn't know Hamsterviel would be there. You must have watched my little display."

"B-but you pledged your loyalty to him. I saw you do it!"

"I pledge my loyalty to the _Emperor, _not a power-hungry stand in. I still pledge to your father, Lady Jenni." She felt every emotion flow away from her. Was he telling the truth?

"W-what about your titles?"

"No title is worth betraying the innocent." She watched the alien shake his head giving her a small smirk. "Give me some credit, Jenni, I'm not a bad guy; I was dealt a shitty hand and had to play the cards right." She did not know what to say but he continued. "Malady, I had my suspicions about that Cobra, but I let them slide up until a few nights ago. I've watched him snoop around catching a few conversations with your daughter, it wasn't until last night I figured out what he was doing. That's why last night at the Betrothing Dinner I was on high alert; I regret I failed to save the boy."

"I had survallienced everything from the kitchen." Chef 625 stated. "I watched everything, in and out of that kitchen… every plate, every glass, but Cobra slipped through."

"His assistant slipped through." Gantu turned to Chef 625. "By the way…nice right hook." Jenni felt two massive arms slide underneath her and lifting her off the ground. Jenni instinctively wrapped her arms around Gantu's neck tightly; the lift caught her by surprise.

"Been wanting to do that to your mug for a while, Fishhead."

"Same here, Sandwich maker." Jenni found herself watching the two of them exchange smirks.

"Get outta here before the Hamster storms the place. Keep her safe." Chef 625 placed a fist against his chest. "It's been an honor to serve you, Malady, one last time." Jenni tried with all her might to protest, but Gantu placed a hand on her mouth.

"Always have. I'll meet you at the _Gates_, 625." With that Gantu stood almost leaping into a run. Jenni clanged to him tighter as he dashed through the Villa's halls.

They passed the hall of her ancestors; she still could hear their voiced echoes telling her to flee. She was able to look upon her father's marbled face once last time. The statue seemed to look right back at her with a piercing stony gaze and she swore it smiled at her. At the end of the hallway Jenni felt the eerie presence of the fog waiting around the corner. She was right, waiting for them the wisps of the fog outstretched towards the pair; she could feel the cool air touching her skin. With Gantu carrying her and running at top speed, Jenni found herself being transported as the black fog consumed them both.

* * *

><p>Her surroundings came into view and the cool air chilled her skin. She heard the familiar sounds of a horse's whine as well as the heaving breathing of the male alien standing next to her. They were in the Stables where a lone dark green six legged horse awaited them. Jenni did not recognize the stallion as one of her own, she assumed by the way Gantu was handling the saddle and reins it was his own. The creature was beautiful in its own right, but there was a dangerous wild side underling him. Jenni could sense the stallion still had to be broken by a professional rider, but the <em>Turoan<em> horse ceased its whines the moment Gantu spoke in a foreign tongue.

Gantu was standing beside the readied creature. She watched him lift his hand to the _Turoan _horse's face, gently stroking its snout. The creature seemed to grow in anticipation of its task ahead. Jenni could see the bond between them; two misfits of society trusting the other. It seemed like they had met before…

"_Lonu_," Gantu's voice broke through Jenni's thoughts. "He's my old war horse. We've been through Hell together, and somehow we both came out alive." She suddenly realized Gantu had already jumped onto the stallion's back and was steering the creature towards her. She took a step back as the horse strolled up towards her, the massive side frame of the creature almost took her breath away. A large three finger hand appeared from above her. Her eyes escalated up to the pair of blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Jenni took a breath.

"I don't know what to believe… Moments ago I thought I was to die by your hand, and now you're saving me… How do I know this isn't a trick?" She was surprised when Gantu reached down to grab her arm and let a gasp slip as his shear strength lifted her onto the dark green stallion. Jenni found herself sitting between Gantu's legs with his arm wrapped around her waist, his right arm gripping at the reins.

"You'll trust me when Hamsterviel's rotting in his grave." Gantu's deep voice whispered harshly near her ear. His grip around her waist became tighter as he pulled her closer against his body. "Hold on," She heard the Shark-like alien smirk, knowing he was flashing a smile. "We're going for a ride."

With a loud command and a pull on the horse's reins, Jenni felt the power of the _Turoan_ stallion come alive. _Lonu's _ thunderous hooves echoed against the earth as he began their journey out of Jenni's Villa Stables. The wind blew through her hair and against her face as they passed the Villa's main gates and leapt onto the road. Faster and faster _Lonu_ ran on the dirt road, finally reaching the mountain's forest's entrance. Jenni turned to look behind her at the distance the stallion ran. There was an eerie yellowish orange glow with a large black cloud reaching for the skies. She could not see her Villa... It was burning.

"Through Hell and Back..." Gantu whispered behind her. He pulled the reins to the right into the forest's entrance. The horse carried them deep into the forest until Jenni could see neither the night sky nor the smoke of her burning Villa. She felt large fingers intertwine with hers.

"Trust me now, Jenni?"

Jenni responded by clutching Gantu's hand tighter and looked up towards him.

"Don't fail me now, Guardian."

As a Human mother and a War Vet alien, together they continued to ride deep into the mountainside under the cover of night. Both hoped they would reach the others in time.


	11. Secrets in the Moonlight

WARNING... smut ENJOY!

**Chapter 11**

Stars were said to be the reminiscence of loved ones long past. Each diamond set perfectly around the giant white moon and sparkled against the late night sky; a sight in which she breathed in. No plume of smoke, no eerie orange glow of a distant fire, no guards chasing them, nothing but the pristine heavens and the natural forests surrounding her. It was quiet, it was peaceful, it was safe.

Jenni could finally breathe in a sigh, allowing the sudden calmness wash over her as she exhaled. Glancing around, she noted her surroundings of the campsite her Guardian chose. They had traveled quite the distance from her smoldering Villa, had to be at least four miles deep into the mountain's forest. The evergreen timber trees rose high into the sky almost as if they were touching the stars. The clearing opened onto the riverbed where Jenni found herself seated on the earth floor. It was a cool night. The camp fire provided the warmth she sought desperately from which her shawl was not providing. Gantu had made a relatively large fire but being deep in the woods, isolation was an advantage. He had left to gather more timber leaving her alone in the clearing. He surprised her with his knowledge of the constellations as Gantu led them out of the chasing guards' grasp. He was full of surprises tonight. He had brought her here to the riverbed, a place he deemed safe. She listened to the water trickling by watching it flow past her and follow its course the earth had made for it. She found herself envying the river. It had its destiny planned out in the earth carved for it, all it had to do was follow and accept what lied head; the open waters of the _Turo_ Seas where peace and tranquility, adventure and glory awaited for it. It was a part of a great stroke of a grander masterpiece. Tiny as it was, it still grew into the Sea, and all it had to do was follow its course.

Destiny had other plans for Jenni, this lifetime had proved it significantly. She was supposed to have been the Empress now, planning the road ahead for her daughter to be her successor. Passing legislature, making appearances in the Senate, leading the people of Turo, following her late father's rule and erecting his memorial statue for the public to immortalize him; that was what she was supposed to be doing. That was the course she was supposed to follow. Now, well, she had to trickle into another river with a guide so her daughter's future would be secure. Lilo off world was a victory, Jenni hiding in the forests however was daunting, but Destiny was funny that way. She would find her way back to the Sea, one way or another.

Thinking of things she wished she was doing, oh how she longed for a hot bath! Jenni let out a sigh and began to reminisce the bathing house of her old Villa: the hot steam, the warm water, the scented oils, and more importantly, the feeling of her cleaned body and the large roaring fire warming her drying cloths. With memories flooding her, Jenni subconsciously gazed down at her hands and sandaled feet. They were dirty along with the hem of her dress and her arms. Oh if Pleakley could see her now…

She stood walking towards the waters' edge, only pausing when she caught the reflection of a disheveled young woman staring back at her. Her hair was down and wavy from the stallion ride, the look of shock and exhaustion mixed in her face made her eyes widened. Clutching to her dark blue shawl, the woman touched her face seeing a small smile spread across it, hearing the woman laugh and seeing her shed some tears. Jenni watched the woman knowing her story; a mother who braved against all the odds to save her daughter and had won. Now it was her turn to survive.

Jenni turned her gaze up to the silver moon watching the stars sparkle with the feelings of comfort washing over her. The moonlight shone down upon her, creating a beautiful sight along the riverbed. Her gaze came back to the woman looking at her, her reflection staring back at her as well as another man's: His beard thick and grey, his perfect red and gold trimmed Imperial robes pressed, and the same brown color eyes as her own staring back at her. The older Human male was all so surreal and familiar as he gave her that smile. The reassuring smile he gave her the day he left for war. Jenni felt the pressure of his hand on her shoulder as the water mirrored the action. In an instant, Jenni knew the message he was delivering; everyone was safe. His eyes told her he was proud of the woman she had become and in due time she would see him again. Her Father's reflection began to fade, still smiling at her. Knowing his thoughts had brought Jenni comfort. It was all she needed. Jenni felt warm water sting her eyes again as her father's reflection disappeared, she lifted her hand to wipe them. Opening her eyes, Jenni saw the motion had left black soot on her cheeks and eye lids. She laughed shaking her head. Pleakley would have a field day.

She should wash up she concluded. Tying her brown hair with a clip, the shawl slid off her shoulders as Jenni began to fold it. Slipping off her sandals, she started to unbutton the straps of her dress feeling it loosen around her form. Jenni stepped out of the seafoam green drape gown, grabbing it to place it with her other belongings by a tree nearby. She then took off the under cloth covering her waist, and cosmos behold, Jenni was completely nude. It did not bother her as it would if she was in a public bathing house. She was alone in the wilderness completely isolated from civilization. The last thing on her mind was being spotted by the public eye.

She entered the water, her skin reacting to the cool waters of the river giving her goosebumps. A gasp escaped her the further she went into the river, she caught herself from squealing. It took her a few minutes to get used to the water's temperature; besides the cool temperature, the feeling of the current against her body was quite pleasant. She lowered herself into the river using her hands to wash away any dirt, doing the same to her face. Jenni straightened up feeling the wind touch her with a cooling sensation. The moon was low in the sky, still too early for the dark sky to turn the grey of twilight, but Jenni could not take her eyes off it. Somewhere up there, her father was watching her, secretly protecting his granddaughter with the gods' assistance. The gods were smiling down upon her. They allowed her daughter safe passage along with herself, if she and Gantu could get to his homeworld safely.

_Gantu._ Her heart skipped a beat. Instinctively Jenni turned around to search for him while she covered herself, but no light blue eyes caught her gaze; he had not returned yet. She never knew what to expect from the War Vet alien. Gantu had surprised her when he agreed to be her daughter's Guardian (and hers unexpectedly), floored her when he stood in Lilo's father's place during the betrothing ceremony, scared her when she thought he betrayed her, and now she had found herself in his arms riding out into the night as he made their escape. Gantu acted as if nothing had changed, he was still her Guardian doing his job Jenni's mind wrapped around this thought. _Nothing has changed…_

A loud sound caught her attention. Jenni whirled around adrenalin spiking through her, she was ready to dive into the river and swim along the current. Her eyes caught the figure standing in front of the forest line; the large male form standing erect carrying logs over his left shoulder, armor gone except for his wrist gauntlets which extended past his elbows, wearing only the brown ragged pants held up by rope and his traveling cloak. The moonlight had illuminated his grey skin, defining his aquatic features and his muscles. His face remained stone cold, his mouth pressed tightly together and wide eyes. Those piercing blue wide eyes. They were gazing right into hers, the soft white rings locked on hers. Her arms reached across her body to cover herself feeling a deep heat rise in her cheeks. Her stomach made twisting motions, hoping he would keep looking at her when she turned her head away shamefully.

She heard the sound of logs falling to the earth which brought her gaze back up to the Sharklike Guardian; his head was lowered with an annoyed expression on his face while his fingers fumbled with the latch of his traveler's cloak. Gantu had entered the water finally getting the cloak off himself; she could hear him grumbling in his native tongue. Jenni felt her face become hot as the campfire on land. How could she have been so silly? She knew he was due back soon, just not as soon as she thought.

"Lady Jenni," his deep vocals spoke through her thoughts. She felt her blush grow as his voice addressed her. She timidly glanced up hoping he was not looking down at her disgusted. "What am I going to do with you…" his voice slipped into a sigh as Gantu wrapped his cloak around her nude form. His eyes swept around her face, the soft white rings finally locking with her gaze.

"T-thank you…" was all that Jenni could squeak out. Jenni was not sure what was causing her to be so bashful, he was Gantu for divine sakes! He was her friend and Guardian, and yet her stomach kept twisting in knots and her cheeks grew hot and her palms sweat. The fact he was so close to her and displaying that smirk made her heart flutter.

"Come," she felt Gantu pull her against him, her hands flew up in defense only to touch the warmth of his bare torso. The next thing she knew, Jenni felt Gantu's arm wrap around her waist and she was being lifted out of the water. Her hands wrapped around his neck for support, it was her only reaction which made her feel secure. It also made her blush redder. Almost ashamed to look, Jenni sheepishly turned her head towards Gantu; he seemed to have become stiff, the white irises staring at her intensely. There was a large dark red blotch under both his cheeks and over his snout. Was… was that a blush…?

Jenni heard him growl as he shook his head before returning a wary glare at her. "There are days I've wondered if there's Siren in your bloodline."

"W-wh- There is not!" she rebutted finding a little strength in her voice. Gantu continued to shake his head as he began to walk towards shore.

"Then perhaps Mermaid? It explains a lot of your water excursions and your…attraction to aquatic life." She tried to glare at him, but Gantu's smirk was winning out. Jenni had no choice but to say,

"At least I'm not part blubber." It was the first time she had seen him smile. Actually smile. Gantu had carried her back to shore with that devious grin and chuckling lightly.

"Never cease to amuse me, Jenni." He was kneeling now, placing her on the ground near the fire. Gantu was just waiting for her arms to release him. "I appreciate the death grip you have around my neck, but I think I should tend the dying fire, Human." His voice held a mischievous bite to it. Jenni found herself laughing softly as her arms untangled around his neck. Jenni thought Gantu's eyes brightened. "Good to see you smile, Malady." He stood turning his heel towards the fallen logs.

"I still think I'm dreaming…" Jenni tried to shake the fog from her thoughts.

"That you're not part blubber?" was Gantu's remark. She turned to see the kneeling Sharklike alien tending the fire with that damn smirk across his lips. His eyes met hers and his smile widen.

"No," Jenni felt herself sigh, "that you're still on my side." He immediately paused his kindling as all emotion drained from his face. The gaze Gantu was giving her made Jenni clutch at the cloak uneasily.

"That I'm still good, is what you mean…" his face hardened a little, turning his attention back to the flames. "I understand where you're coming from. My display back at the Villa must have been quite convincing." Jenni watched him turn to look at her, his face softened. "I'm not just some bad guy who sells out the innocent. I told you before, I'm the guy who's always dealt the shitty hand and has to play those cards the best he can. I do what I have to, I follow what my duty is, even if I have to be the bad guy for a bit. I'm a Guardian, I just follow the Code and do my job. I hope you at least trust me now…" His attention was back to kindling the fire when Jenni said nothing. She watched the flames light dance across his skin, accenting his muscles in his arms. The firelight doing the same to his pronounced snout and jaw line.

"Care for a story, Lady Jenni?" Her gaze caught the piercing blue eyes from across the fire's light. She tilted her head watching his movements around the kindled fire.

"What does it entail?"

"A mermaid," He smirked looking back into the flames. "and the Guardian. Something you have experience with." His voice gave a low rumbling laugh. Jenni herself felt a humorous sigh escape her.

"Apparently I do."

And she listened. Knees pulled up to her chest and hugging the massive cloak, Jenni listened with open ears at the story which was unfolding. Gantu spoke of the First Guardian on one of his travels through the coastline. He had come across a hapless and injured mermaid trapped in the tidepools. He described her as a beautifully petite creature with long golden locks and big green eyes with skin as light as the sea foam itself. Her injuries were so devastating, she begged the Guardian to take her to the _Lakes of O'nlalu_ where the crystal waters could cure any illness and aliment. The Guardian, captivated by her beauty, willingly took her to the Lake and as he placed the mermaid in the water, her wounds healed and her magnificent tail began to disappear. She became mortal, fully, and forever in the Guardian's debt, she kissed him promising him a safe passage across the sea to continue on his missions. She lead him out to sea in a row boat, protecting the Guardian from all sea monsters until they reached the Rocky _Coast of Nagilu've_. There, they encountered the monster _Makio_, a sea demon that swallowed ships whole. As a sacrifice, the Mermaid gave her life to the beast for the Guardian's safe passage. Before the beast could swallow her whole, the Guardian jumped onto the monster and slit its throat, slaughtering the demon. Again in his debt, the Mermaid promised him a son so his line would forever live on remembering the Guardian's heroism to her. The Guardian did one better; he took the Mermaid as his wife. Now, through all of his adventures protecting the innocent, he had the one thing that meant the most to him; she was his reason for surviving and returning home. The Mermaid is said to still call to him, to every Guardian, to come back home when their deeds are done.

As Gantu's story concluded, Jenni felt the magnetic pull before she could register her actions. In less than a few seconds, she had stood and closed the distance between them, finding herself seated and crawling next the alien. She had found her way leaning against Gantu's side underneath his arm's reach. Jenni was sure she heard his heartbeat stop.

"I'm cold." Was her explanation as she curled closer to Gantu, still clutching the traveler's cloak tighter. "One of us is wearing nothing but a cloak. You're a natural heater, how about sharing some, Blubberbutt?" Jenni felt herself smile as Gantu chuckled, placing his arm around her and repositioned her between his legs. Jenni found herself leaning against his chest feeling the familiar warming sensation spread through her. She wanted to just melt away into the warmth.

"You never cease to amuse me, Hardhead." Jenni felt the pressure of his arm around her; it draped over her from her lower shoulders to just above her hip. She could not help but feel her nerves shake and a fluttering motion in her pulse. It made her breathe deeply. "Are you troubled, Lady Jenni?" she turned her head to see Gantu looking down at her with a concerned expression, his one eyebrow raised.

"N-no." Jenni shook her head of the fog clouding her thoughts before resting her head back against Gantu's chest. "I'm just tired." She felt his chuckle before his voice reached her ears.

"We had quite the adventure." A giggle escaped her as Gantu's words swam in her thoughts. He was right; the two of them had quite the adventure together, and she could not wait for it to be over. "You and I, Human, had one Hell of an adventure." There was a warming sensation spreading through her hair. It was gentle, stroking down through her long curls and repeating over and over again. Her head nuzzled against Gantu's chest, her being curling itself closer together. With the warming sensation coursing through her body and her hair, Jenni was finding it hard to not fall asleep on the Sharkman. Her arms fell around Gantu's hips trying to wrap themselves around him; at least attempting to, his size was making it difficult to close the gap so her arms hung around him.

"Thank you," Jenni felt the words escape her mouth, "for everything." She felt a large finger under her chin, lifting her head up towards him. The Sharkman's expression reminded her of the other night when she gazed into what truth looked like. The moment she felt safe, the moment they had become closer; he made her heart flutter.

"You're welcome, Mermaid Jenni." He was smirking, that damn soft smirk that made her pulse race.

Before her brain could register her reaction, Jenni had pushed herself forward, her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth touching Gantu's. She heard him suck in a breath before their lips touched. That taste, that sickly sweet salty taste that was from his lips, the soft skin around his mouth, had made her hunger for him more. The same warming sensation sending chills throughout her being. Instantly Jenni felt his arms envelop around her, tightening his hold and deepening the kiss. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as he held her head in place. The thought of his lavender tongue in her mouth sent her blood boiling. The alien suddenly broke off the kiss, eyes closed and his snout lightly touching her nose.

"Mermaid…" she listened to his deep voice echo in her thoughts, her eyes closing once again, "there's Mermaid blood in you somewhere…"

Her lips found Gantu's once more, only this time she was not leading; the Sharkman had pushed her back slightly as he advanced forward. His grip around her waist tightened while Jenni felt her body being pressed against his and falling, ever so lightly falling onto her back. He had pressed his full weight on her, and Jenni, laying on her back, had accepted it. His arm was under her, supporting her upper body. The kiss deepened as she heard a low growl coming from Gantu. His other hand had torn the traveler's cloak off her; she did not even notice the cool air touching her skin her core was that heated.

She felt his lips leave hers and travel down to the nape of her neck. Her senses jolted the further Gantu's purple tongue traveled down her body. He paused on her stomach, making her eyes snap open. A distraught whimper escaped her mouth. She was staring at those damn intoxicating ice blue color eyes.

"Do you trust me?" his voice was smooth as velvet. Jenni held her breath, every fiber inside her begging to be released. Her hand reached out for his. His three fingers intertwined with hers.

"Yes." Her voice was softer than a whisper. The next thing she knew, Jenni was on her side, her left hip being caressed by his snout.

"I've wanted to do this to you for a long time, Lady Jenni…" She watched his mouth open, his lips kissing her hip and down to her inner thigh; that familiar warmth spreading through her like wildfire. She almost fell into the sensations gasping a little moan. Her flooded eyes caught Gantu's mouth widening, his sharp teeth showing. They bore down upon her hip, resembling the predator she was taught to fear all her life. The Sharkman's jaws clamped down on her hip, she felt his hot breath on her skin. And another sensation. It was soft, it was wet, it was hard… there were rows of them, as sharp as they were, Gantu's teeth gently grazed over her skin as pressure began to mount. She felt the large tongue caressing her skin covered by his mouth. The pressure increased, his teeth began to dig into her skin moving back and forth but Jenni did not mind; the warmth spreading through her was pleasurable. The nibble continued until she felt the sudden chill of the cool night air. Jenni's eyes snapped opened glancing towards her hip. There, just on her left hip touching the thigh was a bite mark glowing a bright pink-purple hue. She could see the indent of each individual tooth forming the reminisce of where Gantu's jaws touched.

He was looking at her with that damn smirk.

"Wh-wha…" She could barely breathe let alone speak. Gantu had turned her onto her back so she was facing him; both his arms on opposite side of her as he pressed his weight against her.

"My mark." Was his answer. His snout was touching her neck. "I claimed you…Mermaid…" Jenni's arms reached for him, her fingers gripping onto his shoulders. Her hands grazed their way down, touching his stomach muscles to his hips where the single strand of rope was tied. Jenni pulled it, feeling a sense of accomplishment knowing what was underneath. She for once locked her eyes with the soft white irises holding them in place. She positioned her mouth just under Gantu's.

"And I, you… Guardian…"

Before she felt him press into her, Jenni became aware of the familiar cool whisps of the fog rolling in. Her entire being protested the fog's presence, but began to melt into bliss as her body was caressed by the seven foot tall alien.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start. The sun's rays were gleaming down upon her; it must have be just before midday judging by the sun's position. Her body felt extremely warm as she began to stretch her limbs. Her skin felt the warm contact of a hardened muscle. Her eyes scaled the figure who's arms wrapped around her tightly, one underneath her head and the other around her hips. She listened to the sound of his breathing, deep and invigorating, while watching his bare chest rise and fall. Her mind swam of the hours before, the memories and feelings swelling inside her. Jenni shifted her head to get a better look at him; she found herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.<p>

"You're awake?" her voice sounded soft and felt course. It was then Jenni noticed the large piece of bark Gantu took out of his mouth. It looked to have been severely chewed; she could make out the teeth marks against the wood's grain.

"Have been," His voice still felt like velvet to her ears. "I don't sleep much, my species rarely does." The thin line of his mouth curled into a small smile. "But you're very chatty as of late." Jenni felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "I like it; let's me know what you're dreaming of…"

"Why are you chewing that bark?" She did not mean to change the subject, she was curious, but the deep chuckle coming from the Sharkman eased her mind. He seemed to find it amusing.

"You Humans never cease to quench your curiosity. Take a look behind you," Jenni lifted her head to see where he was pointing. There was the log he had found hours before not even a foot away from their heads with the largest gaping hole in the middle; it appeared to have been bitten out. "Primal instincts rarely get the best of me…" Jenni made the connection instantly and blushed a deep red. She noticed Gantu's snout had a slight red tinge to it for a second before it disappeared. He sat up pulling her with him into a sitting position between his legs; his eyes seemed to brighten as she held the soft white irises in place. His thumb gently grazing her bottom lip, Jenni felt the same golden warmth spread through her muscles. It took all she had not to climb on top of him again…. She blocked the thought from her mind. "Your heart's racing, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Jenni said it rather quickly. She wished her Guardian was not giving her that damn smirk. And lifting her head towards him… and staring at her like that…

"Really?" Why was his voice sounding so devious? "Your heart rhythm tells me otherwise, Lady Jenni." She put her hands ever so slightly underneath his jaw, right where his tusks met the jawline. Jenni noted how stiff he became.

"Your posture reveals yours, Gantu." She found herself suddenly laying on the ground with the seven foot tall Shark-like alien burying his snout against the nape of her neck. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

"….You…drive…me…_insane_..." she heard him breathe. It was all Jenni could do to suppress her laughter at him until she felt his lips crush against hers, his mouth exploring hers hungrily. When he released her. Jenni tried to catch her breath, hearing him snicker, "Mermaid… it's most definitely in you."

Gantu had stood lifting her in the process onto her feet. Jenni felt her leg muscles wabble but was able to stand after a few seconds of balancing acts. The alien was handing Jenni her dress. "The sun is reaching its highest point, we should be leaving." Jenni nodded in agreement with him as she took her dress. While they had traveled far into the night, they could only use the cover of the forest for a few more hours before the chase ensued. They needed to leave. Gantu had taken leave to a small patch of woods near by where he supposedly set a trap for food. Her stomach hoped he caught something. She took this time to get ready.

She was fully dressed now and pulling her hair back into a high tasseled bun. Jenni had gathered some belongings trying to erase their presence in the forest; it was all she needed was Hamsterviel's guard to catch them. She was surprised how well she erased all traces of their presence as she waited for Gantu's return.

A few minutes had passed. Where was he? It honestly could not take that long to retrieve a trap. Jenni was beginning to feel uneasy as the eerie silence of the forest echoed in her ears. She could not ignore it; something was wrong. The woods were alive with noises of the forests dwellers and now it was silent. It was daunting. A small voice inside her told her to not venture into the forest, but her fears began to rise. What if something happened to him?

"Gantu?" She called towards the woods. Her voice echoed in the silence mirrored by the forest. "Gantu?" She called again hearing a rustling sound off to her left hand side. The figure who emerged was not her Guardian; He was a small creature similar to Stitch's build with unkempt red fur. He was wearing a black helmet with the Emperor's insignia and only a belt carrying the status of General.

"Hello…. Lady Jenni." The red alien's voice was harsh and poor basic English. Jenni felt her blood freeze when more of the Imperial guards appeared around her. She was surrounded by other taller guards wearing the same black helmets and fading grey armor with red trimmed robes. Hamsterviel's personal guards had found them!

"General Leory," one of the men spoke as Jenni felt hands clamping down on her arms, "the male has been retained and put in a transport. He's being delivered to the Collosorena." Jenni felt her heart up in her throat. Gantu's been captured! And he's being taken to the damn pits of the death ring! They were so careful, how did the guards find them? "And the Emperor wants an audience with the Lady." The snickering from the guards twisted Jenni's stomach. If she had felt fear before, this was a new kind of horror rising in her blood. Hamsterviel… Emperor Hamsterviel was here! In the woods! The tyrant who murdered her father, the rodent who wanted her daughter dead! He was here!

She heard him before she saw him. His high-pitched voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard. He was yelling at his guards about their slow movement, until he finally came into view. Hamsterviel looked exactly the same when she spotted him in the Emperor's box. Short, pure white fur, red eyes that made her skin crawl, Hamsterviel was the epitome of mischief and derange. The way the alien gazed at her figure Jenni knew he was not sizing her up battle. Her mind did not want to venture into that realm…

"Lady Jenni," his voice was sly and high pitched with a very heavy accent. "Why, I have not seen you since our little… disagreement." He was closer to her now standing nearly a foot away; she caught his eyes exploring her figure. "My, my, Human, you have blossomed into such a beautiful woman." It took all she had not to snap a response.

"What do you want, Hamster…"

"That's Emperor Hamsterviel, you sulltress with bad fashion tastes!" His ears flattened during his response. He seemed to inhale a breath calming himself. "Now, now, Lady Jenni, let us not treat on this… _angered_ path, I came here to seek an audience with you. I feel as if you have been terribly misinformed about my work." Jenni felt her stomach tightened. "As you are aware since your beloved father's passing, the late Emperor Zeottualus had left me in charge as Chancellor. I was dealing with the politics and those snobby councilmen while your… father was away at war. The Councilmen were getting antsy at the considerable amount of time the war for conquest was getting that I paid the Human a visit."

_Lies_. All of his words were lies her mind hissed as he continued.

"Emperor Zeouttalus and I exchanged words, he disregarded my warnings about the Senate, and as stubborn as you Humans are, kept pushing for his conquest to succeed."

"My Father wasn't stubborn!" She blurted out.

"Shut up with the not listening to me, you oh so bushy haired creature!" Hamsterviel was visibly getting angry. "If you don't watch that mouth of yours, Human, you'll find a vile slipped into your wine!"

"Like you did to my father!"

"Corre-…" Hamsterviel paused in mid word, his eyes wide. Jenni felt her stomach drop as the air escaped her lungs.

"Y-y-you… murdered him… didn't you?" It was the look in his eyes that sealed her fate. The truth had been revealed; Hamsterviel had slipped a vile of poison into her father's wine…. And now, She felt his hand tipping another vile into a glass… One right into her life.

"Yes, I did. You now know the truth, Human…"

"Wh-why hurt… Lilo?" Her heart beat ceased as the Tyrant Rodent drew in a breath.

"Your human daughter's a smart girl; she is therefore a threat to me and to my future heir…" His voice lowered into a devious tone. Hamsterviel was staring at her to the point Jenni closed her legs tighter. "My future heirs, indeed…"

She spat, the mucus hitting his face. Emperor Hamsterviel stood motionless, those beady red eyes blinking rapidly.

"Such a pity," He whipped his face with his paw. "You would have been lovely as the Empress of Turo…" His nose was in the air towards her. Jenni felt his eyes look over her, saying. "I would have taken you as a wife."

"I'm already taken." She spat out at him.

Hamsterviel's face sank as he registered her statement. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it. He seemed to linger for a moment before tossing the folds of the gown aside in fury. His face contorted into anger. "The Aquaritus Bite! You've been marked by that… blumbering… blubber… sea bass!"

"Did I foil your plan, Hamsterviel?" Jenni felt the sneer escape her. That red unruly furred experiment with the General status snickered at her comment.

"Take her to the Collosorena! Your fate is sealed, Lady Jenni; You will be tried and sentenced in front of the citizens of Turo! Next to your overgrown flounder fish you call a Guardian!" Jenni watched Hamsterviel order his guards around as she was dragged away from the screaming Emperor. General Leory was right behind her, snickering,

"Leory says… nice spit shot… Lady Jenni."

She was taken to a patch of trees where a prisoner transport awaited her. The futuristic stage coach was primal as it was beautiful; basic rectangular shape, sleek iron bars, and a eerie green force field encompassing the entire prisoner transport. It made Jenni's skin crawl. The prisoner transport was emanating a familiar chill to the air. The hairs on her neck stood as the eerie black fog crept out of the transport's entrance. It's whisps were not light and airy, but harsh and defined. Her stomach dropped imagining her arrival into the death ring of the Collosorena; what awaited the arrival of her ill fated life? The black fog's talons had reach out towards Jenni waiting to ensnare her. Jenni knew this was the beginning of her end…

She took a step into the fog, praying her Guardian was on the other side, ready to walk into arena with her.


	12. The Battle is the Warrior's Strife

To everyone who has been reading this: about friggin' time, right? and a special shout out to LoveHopes, I got all your messages and I tried to respond! I wanted to give ya a little sneak peak! :)

Warning guys... I'm pretty sure I'm going to get beat up by the end of this chapter... ENJOY!

**Chapter 12**

The sounds of a roaring crowd entered her ears. Their thunderous applause echoed inside the inner tunnels, bouncing off the steel walls and traveling into every prisoner holding cell. Even over their roars, she could hear whispers; whispers of voices long gone before her. Each one getting louder repeating her name, until a guard approached the iron bars. He was clad heavily in black armor his face concealed behind a battle helmet. The same Turoan battle helmet she had seen before on the men who entered the Collosorena stared back at her. She could not make out his eyes. His breathing shook her.

"Come; your chariot ride awaits." Jenni stood noticing her attire: A royal blue robed dress with gold leaf trim and an emerald green opaque shawl attached to the back of the gown and to her arm bangles. She felt her hair down it brushed against her back, and the heaviness of the jeweled head piece weighing on her crown. Hamsterviel had been kind enough to allow her to wear her Imperial public dress and crown. Or cruel enough. Whichever the audience saw it. If she was to die, at least she would die with her blood-born Imperial title in front of her people.

She walked out of the cell and followed the masked guard into the inner tunnels of the Arena noticing multiple pairs of eyes watching her. The men behind the iron bars instantly recognized her, and began shouting. Some in basic, some in Turoan, and others in languages foreign to her. But she knew they all said the same thing; they were outraged. Along her long walk out the prisoner chambers, the imprisoned gladiators had pushed themselves against the bars reaching out their arms to her, reaching for the masked guard. They all said the same thing; She was the Emperor's daughter. She was the heir to the throne. She was the real ruler. This was unfair.

And yet she still walked past them, stopping to each cell to touch the slave gladiators' hands, only smiling. One begged her to allow him to take her place. She touched his face, and smiled. "Not your time, gladiator." She told him. She never saw such wide eyes before.

She and the guard reached the end of the prisoner chambers and into another tunnel angled up towards an entrance. The wooden doorway to the Collosorena's battlefield had the sun's rays creaking through down at her. She paused for a moment taking in the sight above her. There were rags of cloth dangling from the ceiling; they were dyed red.

"The gods color." The masked guard seemed to know her question. "Gladiator superstition. And the last color they see." Jenni felt her stomach revolt. Was this the last color she would see?

What awaited for her was an open back chariot accompanied by a sole Turoan war horse. It was Lonu. How poetic; the horse which rode her to safety was escorting her out to her possible death. Hamsterviel thought of all the trimmings. She watched the horse's movement before turning her attention back to the guard; he held his hand out to assist her up to the chariot. She did not take it. Jenni pulled the hems of her dress up and stepped up on the chariot.

"He'll be watching your every move, Malady." The guard addressed her as she was readjusting her dress. "You have a chance to plead for your life." What he said next stopped her. "If not yours, then for the life in your belly." Jenni whirled around to look at the heavily masked guard.

"Claim I am with child?"

"It would spare your life, your Highness." She was surprised he addressed her in this fashion; no one had called her that in a long time. Was he on her side or trying to pry information from her?

"Only for a little while. The moment I don't show signs of carrying a child, Hamsterviel will have me killed. Not only that, the longer I am alive, my daughter's life will be in peril if her whearabouts are known. My life is a risk to her!"

"You are with child, your Highness." The way the iron masked guard said it made it sound like a statement. Jenni was a little taken aback.

"I am not,"

"You carry a life in your belly," he was looking at her now. "plead for its life."

"I have carried a life before, I know the signs. I am not with child, and there will be no such talk." She snapped turning away from him.

"….I am so sorry…" The guard seemed to silence himself as footsteps approached. Jenni looked behind her to see an Aquatic Turoan man in faded blue armor with gold lines approaching. His color was pale in comparison to his naturally dark grey skin. She could see his chest rise and fall heavily and his breathing sounded labored.

"Gantu! Wh-what…!" he was standing next to her now on the chariot, not even looking at her.

"Nothing. It's fine." Jenni watched his face for signs; it was not until she looked at his side she saw the violet-red liquid stain just under the armor. There was a long thin stain down to his leg. Her heart stopped.

"Y-you're bleed-…"

"Nothing happened, Jenni." Gantu cut her off. "Leave it be." He would not look at her.

"Send out the prisoners!" the guard had voiced out the command before Jenni could retaliate Gantu. Jenni turned towards the double wooden arched doors, the crowds' cheers deafening her ears. What awaited her on the other side?

"So this is it?" her voice lowered feeling the hairs on her neck crawl.

"The end?" Her Guardian was staring at her now. His ice blue eyes were duller. "Yes, of this lifetime. The gods choose their victors and decide their fate, even if it comes with great sacrifice. And those who die with honor… they will be remembered. The innocent will never truly die, just the guardians who protect them. It has been the greatest honor to have been yours and your daughter's Guardian." Gantu's face softened as his eyes glanced over her face. "But who knows about the next life. I hope the gods deem me worthy to have you in it again, Lady Jenni."

"I'm not afraid to die." Jenni gazed back into his eyes knowing he was feeling the same. "As long as I have you, my Guardian." Gantu lowered his snout to brush against her nose gently. His hand placed behind her cheek pulling her close to him.

"You've always had me, my Mermaid." His lips touched hers, sealing them, sending her pulse rising. Her hands found their way around his neck deepening the kiss. For a moment, the world ceased to exist and it was just the two of them. The Human mother and the War Vet Alien. The Mermaid and the Guardian. Jenni and Gantu, the two unlikely beings who found each other and traveled on an adventurous path which had brought them together. There were twists and turns, struggles and fights, but there was hope for a future, there was trust in the other, and there was love that had grown between them. Even in the short time they had known each other, they both felt they had known each other life times before. Their only regret was their lives together were short.

Water began to sting her eyes as Jenni heard the whip crack and felt the jolt of the horse drawn chariot begin to move. Their last kiss had ended, as well as their very lives. The entrance doors to the arena's battle floor had opened, bright light pouring in. It was almost blinding.

Her eyes adjusted to the sun's rays as the scene before her unfolded. Jenni had now entered into the Collosorena, the Death ring, the Game ring, the Gladiator's arena. The soil was stained in blood; Jenni could make out the foot prints of previous battles in the sand. She wondered who survived and who did not….

The chariot had pulled them to an elevated steel stage, the very one which displayed the challengers before the battle had begun. She was escorted off the chariot and onto the stage but smacked the hand of the iron masked guard who brought her here. She refused his hand and stated to him she needed no aid in her own death walk. The masked guard stepped back, and only called her "Highness." Jenni heard the applause of the crowd at her arrival upon the stage. Did they know she was about to perish before their very eyes? Gantu was standing next to her now, his posture erect and hand touching hers. She gripped his hand and they became entwined.

"Citizens of Turo," a familiar voice hushed the crowds. The voice was soft and course. It seemed short of breath. Jenni located its owner; his beige fur spotted with colors of red and blue and purple, bruising on parts of his cuts, his right cheek was swollen. The alien was chained around the neck by a grotesque looking collar. A shock collar. His beady black eyes were sunken and a gasp escaped her.

"625," Gantu had said his name for her. He drew in a heavy breath, "what did that damn rodent do to you, old friend…"

The imprisoned 625, her chef, continued. "You all have been assembled on bequest of… Chancellor Hamsterwheel."

"EMPEROR!" Jenni heard the shrieking of Hamsterviel shiver up her spine. "Emperor! Emperor! Emperor! I am the Emperor of this useless Turoan Empire!" She saw her cook roll his eyes. Even in captivity he still heckled in humor. Good ol' 625.

"…Emperor Hamsterwheel," he shrugged in disgust. "to witness a trial on the…" he paused shaking his head angrily. "…the crimes against the Lady Jenni de Zeoutalli and her Guardian, Ex-Head General of Turo, Gantu Bettos which are punishable by—" Jenni was surprised when 625's voice disappeared over the Turoan citizens' deafening uproar. She caught half the Senate standing, fists in the air pointing skyward to the Imperial box. Men, women, and children attending the games had risen in their seats; each shouting outrages at the Tyrant in the Imperial box. The Imperial guards rushed to the stands pointing their spears at the throng. Many became angered and others settled back down cautiously.

"I, Emperor Jacques von Hamsterviel," the rodent was standing now addressing the Collosorena. "am a merciful man." The crowd had died into silence as Hamsterviel continued. "I am so merciful that I am offering you a chance to plead for your innocence. This may be your last chance, to redeem yourselves for your crimes, which we all know are punishable by death…" again Jenni could hear anger ripple through the crowd. One of the Senators had stood; an old alien with brown skin and tiger like features.

"What has the Lady done? There has been no talk of crimes against the Lady or the General in the Senate Halls. This is news to us!" The rodent emperor passed a look that would have daggers on the end towards the Senator.

"Go ahead and state their crimes, 625." Hamsterviel sneered peering back to her Chef. How cruel… forcing him to state his friends' crimes.

"They have been charged..." 625 was hesitant, pausing for a few moments. "…with crimes to conspire against the throne…"

"Against the Throne?" the same old senator raised his voice. "She is the Throne! That is the Lady Jenni de Zeouttali, daughter of the late Emperor Zeouttalus!" Another one, a senator who was human with grey hair, had stood.

"The crown belongs to her; you are nothing but the stand in until the time she weds. Your legislation you purposed passed granting you only temporary rights, not permanent! We never gave you such full power to control the Throne; The document states that you have temporary custody of the Throne until the Lady weds or produces a male heir! You can't lead us to believe the Lady has done anything wrong to deserve public punishment!" It dawned on Jenni that Cobra had been bluffing all this time, Hamsterviel never got the title of Emperor...

"She," Hamsterviel spoke up addressing not only the Senate, but the crowd as well. The eerie hush fell on the crowd as they hung on to the next words Hamsterviel had to say. "has hired two slaves to act as body guards under the suspicion of my rulings as the new found Emperor. She has had one kill the Grand Chancellor Cobra outside her Villa walls and," he sneered, "not to mention she has courted with one of the non aristocratic body guards out of wedlock." Jenni herself was seeing red as her blood boiled at his lies. The Senate was rumbling over her non-wedlock romance. "She is not binded to anyone. You see for yourself, the Lady has opened her bedchambers like a common whore…"

"Bettos is an aristocratic name." A deep voice had caught Jenni's attention; She saw Gantu staring at another of his species from the Senate. The Aquarian was a dark blue skin tone with a pale grey blue underbelly and eyes to match. He brown robe and blue sash matched the wrist gauntlets around his forearm. "This man is the blood son of our late Bettos, Head General of the Aquarian Armies! If it wasn't for this man, Turo would not have expanded as it has! Our empire would still be five times as small if not for the Aquarian standing before you! If you sentence this man to death, and even this innocent Human female who is of Turo's own Imperial bloodline, you open Turo to full war with my planet. I will not stand back and watch these innocence die for your own pleasure!"

"Earth will not stand for this!"

"Turo will fight!"

"Tiberus will stand and fight against this tyranny," The Old Senator with tiger features who came to Jenni's rescue stated. "…unless you back down now, Hamsterviel."

Jenni watched Hamsterviel's face since the Senate addressed him. It was blank, just like it was before when she had confronted him. Cold, she thought, cold and stunned. And was she seeing anger and a glint of fear?

"Then let me introduce you to the first prisoners of war." Hamsterviel's voice was low enough to feel the venom spilling from it. Jenni felt her body pulled towards the front of the stage, her hand ripped from Gantu's grasp. With crushing pressure against her forearms and wrists, Jenni heard the plasmic bands lock and the weight of the gravity chains taking effect on her; She sunk to her knees. It took her a moment to realize a male voice was screaming her name, other voices were shouting her name. The uproar of the crowd rang in her ears. The figure standing next to her had taken a step back and positioned himself just above her; the black masked guard holding a crude metallic bow. With one swift movement, Jenni found herself staring at the arrow's head, the sparks of blue electricity alive, and the black masked guard waiting…waiting for the order.

This was the end. Her life ending with one word at the mark of an arrow.

"SHE'S WITH CHILD!" A voice had managed to bellow over the crowd. Jenni turned towards the voice seeing its owner struggle against the guards; he managed to shove the Imperial Guards off him and push Jenni behind him, his ragged breathing chilling her. "She's with child!" The cries of the crowd began to escalate. "She carries in her the beating heart of a life, a future heir to the Turoan Empire!" His voice resounded in her ears. A child… she was with child…. That was what the black masked guard said before she was carried out. And now… Gantu… But no, she did not feel any of the signs of child, not like when she had Lilo, she could not be! This had to be a ploy to spare her. And yet her mind could not shake a thought away. _"But… what if…the father isn't human…"_

"Hamsterviel!" Jenni broke her thought seeing Gantu standing in front of her, the guards hesitant to restrain him. His eyes were dark. "For as long as I've known you, you have brought nothing but chaos and destruction all over the galaxy. You have caused countless deaths of the sons of Turo! Ripped families apart! Brought people so much suffering under your tyranny! I say no more!" She saw something rise inside Gantu; A fire. The type of fire which the flames engulfed everything in sight. The type of fire which radiated heat and burned the skin. The type of fire which destroyed civilizations and left no one alive. It was aw-inspiring as well as terrifying, and Jenni could not look away. Words from when Chef 625 had told her resounded in her mind; Gantu was a fighter, and he himself, a mortal, was what the gods feared most…

"I gave my oath to the Throne, I will always be loyal to the High Council and the Senate and to the gods who watch our miniscule lives above! But most importantly, Hamsterviel, I will always be loyal to_ familia_ and to the innocent! Those who can't fend for themselves! The helpless you have persecuted and terrified to get your way to the Crown! You're not a ruler, you're a Tyrant! A fake! A murderer! And…" Gantu's voice fell silent as Jenni watched him. The Sharkman was staring at Hamsterviel, the fiery expression falling into a blank stare. She caught a faint golden light radiating around his body as he continued to hold Hamsterviel's stare. The light flickered for seconds and disappeared. Jenni was not sure if it was a trick of the Sun's rays, but she thought he was glowing for a moment. What Gantu said next puzzled Jenni to no end.

"And I know why…" his voice stated softly. "I know why." Jenni watched as Gantu shook his head, his voice gaining strength. "I let you. I let you get away with it, here, in this world! This nightmare! And yet I didn't. Not in the waking world! I was always there to cause your failure in your plans to capture the experiments. It was me! In all your plans to capture the 625 experiments on that primitive planet, I was the one fumbling! Failing! Ruining your chances! It was me, Hamsterviel! Me, Gantu, giant, out of place, clumsy Gantu to foil every attempt you had at ever getting your paws on one and even keeping them! Years, for years I've been hunting these experiments only to foil in any attempt to send them to you, not even realizing it! Every plan I had was designed to fail from the beginning. From the little Earth girl, experiment 626, 625, even the idiot scientist and the one eyed noodle, they all stopped me. No, not stopped me, caused me to fail so I would stop you. And it took," Gantu was staring at her now, his expression soft as he said her name, "Jenni. It took her for me to see it, my Mermaid…" His gaze turned away from her back up to the Rodent Tyrant in the Imperial box. "…my Jenni, for me to wake up."

Within seconds of Gantu's words, the ground began to shake violently. The earth shook viciously sending everyone in the Collosorena falling to the floor. Jenni tumbled backwards onto her side and held onto the steel stage. Her eyes caught Gantu standing still, perfectly balanced as though the earthquake had not touched him. The earth ceased moving. The quake was over. Jenni, as well as the Turoan people, scrambled to her feet trying to make sense of Gantu's speech and the correlation of the earthquake afterwards. What had happened? Did he piss off the gods or was something else at play?

"My time here is short, Hamsterviel, but so is yours." Gantu addressed the white furred rodent who appeared to be petrified holding onto the ledge of the Imperial box. Gantu reached for the left side of his armor's breast plate unlatching it in the process. He pulled it open revealing the blood soaked stain under his ribcage. The ragged shirt stained heavily still wet with the violet red color. "Your attempt earlier this morning in the prisoner cell. You failed to slice the inner lining protecting my internal vitals. If ever there was a time to strike, Hamsterviel, now would be it." He covered himself attaching the chest armor to the latch. She knew he was injured, but now Jenni fully understood the extent of the wound. Hamsterviel tried to stab Gantu but was only able to slice the outer layer. He completely missed any vital organs, he only… _"…hit blubber…"_ her mind sighed as relief washed over her. Her Gantu had only suffered blood loss hence his pale coloring and heavy breathing.

"KILL THEM! KILL THAT OVERGROWN GOLDFISH AND THAT INFRURTATING HUMAN!" Hamsterviel's voice bellowed from the Imperial box. She felt someone grab a hold of her wrists and force her onto her knees. Jenni heard the uproar of the crowd as the Imperial guards surround her blocking her view of Gantu. The red furred General Leory had taken position in front of her; he was smiling and leering at her as he stepped forward.

"Been waiting… for long time… to slice… your pretty face…" the red furred alien's poor English spoke in harsh tones. As he stalked closer with his claws extended, Jenni felt a cold sweat break and her heart froze. But he stopped in mid step. Jenni watched as the infamous General Leory's face fall into a blank glaze. There was dark plum liquid dripping on his chest onto the fur; a metal arrow's tip pointing at her with the electrical sparks flying on Leory's body. He collapsed forward spasming.

"Don't think so, Trog."

Jenni's eyes caught the owner's voice; He was standing feet away from her, his bow readied with another electrical arrow. He donned on black armor with the red lining underneath. His Turoan battle helmet was removed; the youth's dark purple skin, bright green eyes and Aquarian features made her do a double take.

"Step down and back away from the Lady!" Oximus snarled the command pointing his aim at the Imperial guards. "Surrender and you leave with your lives. Now those in favor of not traveling to the Underworld today, step down NOW." Oximus took another step forward as the guards reacted stepping away from Jenni; they turned and fled. Oximus was kneeling in front of her now, freeing her from the gravity chains.

"Oximus," Jenni was able to finally breathe, "Why did you come back for us? Where's Lilo? Is she safe?" The purple youth gave her that infamous smile he was known for.

"If I told you, she wouldn't be safe." He stood bringing her up with him and embracing her. "Good to see you safe, Malady." He let her go turning around, pulling out a crude hollow horn with metal around the large opening and a mouth piece. He blew into it, a low vibrating tone escaped from the horn. Jenni saw cloaked hooded figures leap from their seats around the Collosorena's theater. All different sizes and shapes, the hooded figures darted towards the Imperial box until they surrounded the outside; a few had entered the arena joining Oximus's guard around her. The wooden gates had opened allowing the imprisoned gladiators escape; they chose to arm themselves with weapons and surround the fleeing Imperial guards.

"Oximus, who-" Jenni tried to ask but was cut off.

"The Brotherhood of the Guardians, Lady Jenni." Oximus answered, drawing his arrow up towards Hamsterviel's seat. "And your loyal gladiators." Jenni's eyes darted to the scene above her; Gantu in battle with two of Hamsterviel's remaining Imperial Guards. She saw them clash their swords against the shield Gantu held on his arm; the Sharkman thrust forward tossing one of the guards off the railing and punching the other to the ground.

"GUARDS! KILL THEM ALL!" Hamsterviel's voice rang throughout the Arena.

It was then Jenni found herself in the midst of an epic battle. The Imperial Guards and the imprisoned Gladiators began to clash weapons with one another. Other guards from the top of the Collosrena's stands rushed down towards the arena; the Brotherhood of the Guardians soon pursued. She could hear the screaming of metal against metal, and the collision of armor on bodies. Her senses rocked with the sight of men in the heat of battle, blades slicing through limbs, and the stench of blood filling her nostrils. Their war cries deafened her ears from those dying. She caught Oximus shooting arrow after arrow into the hoard of Imperial guards, each one falling to the ground. A guard had come up behind him and tackled him to the ground to which Jenni rushed to pull the guard off Oximus; she resorted to kicking the man's sides and head until Oximus pushed him off the stage.

"Thanks, Lady Jenni," The youth hopped back up, "now get out of the Arena! Go to the gladiators, one of the Guardians will take you through the tunnels and out into the streets! Go to the Marina and get on the boat…"

"What about you? And Gantu?" Oximus gave her that smirk he was famous for.

"We'll see you there." And he leapt off the stage into the action. She turned around spotting the gladiators entrance where both the imprisoned gladiators and hooded Guardians were in battle with Hamsterviel's Imperial Guard. Jenni began to run, off the stage, on to the Collosorena's dirt floor, past the action, past the limp bodies, running closer and closer to the large wooden door…

The battle suddenly ceased. Jenni could hear various voices of men and women cheering roar throughout the stone walls of the Arena. She halted herself to see the sight behind her; small circles of gladiators and hooded Guardians surrounding Hamsterviel's guards; their weapons on the ground. They had admitted defeat. The victory was theirs.

"Malady," a female hooded Guardian with green skin was standing next to her, her sword still drawn. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes.." She could only squeak.

"Good, we need to…"

"JENNI!" Her ears caught his voice. Her heart began to race as she searched for him; he was running towards her, followed by Oximus who was missing his left tusk and a fellow gladiator trailing behind.

"GANTU!" Jenni felt her voice shout to him, her legs carrying her towards him, arms outstretched. In a swift movement they connected, she felt Gantu's arms wrap around her lifting her off the ground; his lips briefly touched hers.

"Are you injured!?" his voice brought her back from the clouds. She was placed back on the ground watching a seven-foot tall alien look her over.

"No, where's Hamsterviel?" Gantu stopped to look at her, his ice blue eyes hard.

"I don't know. I took my eyes off him for a second and he disappeared."

"Or did I, you overgrown sea bass?" Jenni's blood froze. She caught the sight of Hamsterviel's white fur on the ground behind the group as they all turned to look at him, their weapons at the ready. Behind Hamsterviel were three guards with the electric arrows pointing at them and one holding a spear. Beside one guard being held by arrow point was Chef 625.

"Let 625 go! He has nothing to do with this!" Jenni shouted feeling her stomach in her throat.

"Then drop all your weapons." Hamsterviel commanded pointing at Jenni's misfit of soldiers around her. She noticed the ex-imprisoned gladiator lifted his shield higher; his eyes squinted.

"Your fight is with me, Hamsterviel, not the Human or 625!" Gantu stepped forward past the group. "Let the experiment go. You have me right where you want me." She watched Gantu raise his arms in the air dropping his sword. Jenni watched as Hamsterviel gave the silent order. Chef 625 staggered quickly to their side and collapsed into the female Guardian's arms.

"Well, well," The rodent sneered, "looks like you have everything you ever wanted, Gantu." Jenni felt her stomach drop watching the Sharkman standing alone with his arms in the air; he was too vulnerable. "A militant title, an army at your disposal, a place in the Brotherhood of the Guardians," He glanced at Chef 625, "a close friend," Hamsterviel began to list turning towards Jenni, "a woman, a place in this so called_ familia_, you literally have it all."

"Get to the point, Hamsterwheel." Chef 625 was able to say angrily as he clutched his side. Oximus still held his bow and arrow locked onto a target.

"My point is, 625," Jenni watched the tyrant rodent twitch his nose staring at his clenched fist. "that when one achieves all that one wants, the gods decide which of those the victor gains, he looses…" Jenni's blood went cold. What was he trying to say?

She heard Oximus yell something foreign as Hamsterviel screamed a command. Jenni found herself being pushed backwards by a large body, his hands on her shoulders giving her a heavy shove. She felt her feet lift off the ground as her body fell backwards. Her eyes connected with his; an ice blue color watching her flying away from him. The soft white irises followed her until they shut and Jenni watched Gantu's head snapped back; he slowly began to fall forward. She felt herself hit the wooden doors falling onto her back. She scrambled onto her feet screaming Gantu's name as she got her footing. Oximus had taken down two of the Imperial Guards by arrow as the ex-gladiator slain the remainder; only Hamsterviel was remaining. He was standing alone laughing.

"GANTU!" Jenni ran to him seeing the Sharkman had collapsed to his knees with his head hanging forward. He struggled to lift it as she finally reached him sliding down next to him. Water clouding her eyes, Jenni took his head in her hands trying to have him look at her. "GANTU, STAY WITH ME!" she shrieked wiping the violet blood dripping from his mouth. "Don't leave me," her lips crushed against his. "Don't you fucking dare leave me!" Her eyes caught the soft blue light of the electric sparks in front of his chest; The spear meant for her gouging out of his upper abdomen. The violet ooze was staining the earth. "…Gantu…"

"J-Jenni…" she heard him call her name. His deep voice had withdrawn to a harsh whisper. Her Sharkman was staring at her, his eyes becoming lighter and skin growing pale. "…I-I'm…sorry… I-I… f-failed… you…. My…m-mer…maid…" Jenni felt her tears stream down her cheeks as her hands touched his face trying to keep him from fading.

"P-please," she begged, "Stay with me…" She heard Hamsterviel's crackling laughter. Jenni turned to him standing immediately feeling her anger rising.

"You're a monster!"

"Did you honestly think you could stop me, Human?" he composed himself. "Even better, did you think your Guardian could defeat me? He FAILED! The overgrown sea bass failed just as he always has! He can never beat me! I am Jacques von Hamsterviel! I am the Emperor of this pathetic Turoan Empire!" he howled in maniacal laughter. "I have taken the crown and will continue to conquer the whole universe as its supreme ruler! I have taken this empire! I have killed your father, slaughtered your Guardian, and now, Lady Jenni," he looked straight at Jenni, _"I will kill you."_ He burst into a laughter that ran down her spine. "And when you're gone, your precious daughter will be next…"

Something inside her snapped. Her anger had reached its point and now all Jenni could see was red. She felt herself scream in a deaf-heartening shriek that made Hamsterviel's ears fall backwards. This bastard had taken everyone from her; the sons and daughters of Turo, her Throne, her Father, her Husband, Louis Jamesonne and his son, now Gantu, and the countless others he murdered in cold blood. He threatened her, her mother, her _familia_, her daughter! Precious Lilo! What human element left in her had vanished. She could taste the maternal animal in her clouding her judgment.

She was charging towards him now; the only image in Jenni's mind was ripping Hamsterviel's throat out and leaving him to die. She leapt on top of him, noticing Hamsterviel's surprised expression before her hands clasped around his throat. She felt his teeth and claws dig into her arms as she pounded the rodent's head into the ground in a furry. "…YOU… BASTARD… MURDERER!... I'LL… KILL… YOU!..." Hamsterviel threw dirt into her eyes, blinding her. She felt his paws clawing at her face and a hard object hit her head knocking her to the ground. She finally opened her eyes to see Hamsterviel above her wide eyed and wild; a small dagger pointing at her.

"You have annoyed me for the last time, Human! You have failed just like your Guardian." Her gaze fixated on the blade above her, Jenni could only think of how far she came to this moment. Every fight and struggle, every opportunity and path, every friend and foe. She fought so hard to get this far, was this really how the gods would end her life? The Mother Goddess of the Turo Seas had protected her daughter all this time, maybe it was enough in the gods' eyes. She caught movement behind Hamsterviel.

"Hamsterviel, I think you are the one who failed." His face fell at her statement. The rodent began to protest but Jenni had found her voice. "You may kill me now, but not before all of the Turo citizens know that you murdered my father, Emperor Zeouttalus, impersonated your Imperial title, and threatened to exterminate the entire Zeouttali blood line starting with my daughter!" She could hear the rise of voices from the crowd. The Collosorena was hearing her. "Your Tyranny is over, Hamsterviel. I'd drop that knife if I was you." He looked down at her bewildered.

"Not until you're dead…!" He shrieked lunging at her. Out of instinct Jenni thrust her arms forward, pushing Hamsterviel off her. He stopped his screaming. Hamsterviel's face fell. Jenni scrambled to the side out of the way as she took in the sight; She had pushed the Tyrant Rodent into a dagger being held by a pale grey Aquarian. The rodent fell forward twitching.

Jenni rushed to the Aquarian. He was covering the wound where the spear once impaled him with his hand, his other arm wrapped around her. His breathing was labored. He held her close; Jenni knew he was watching the white furred rodent's twitching slow until he was still.

The Tyrant Rodent was dead.

Jenni gripped onto Gantu's torso, holding him tighter and buried her face into him. Hamsterviel had died. They did it. They defeated the threat to her _familia_! Her daughter's future was at peace! "W-we did it… Gantu, we did it!" she looked up at him to see him staring at her with heavy eyes. His face began to soften.

"…Y-you're safe now,… Jenni." He wheezed pulling her closer, Jenni could feel his pulse slowing.

"Gantu," Jenni touched his face feeling how cold he was. Tears began to swell in her eyes as the Aquarian male started to descend onto his back, finally touching the earth floor of the Collosorena. His eyes never leaving hers. Jenni kept touching his face as she knelt over him. "P-please, don't…" his finger gently brushed her lips silencing her instantly.

"…We all die… Jenni… It's how we're… remembered… is what makes us live forever…" _Immortality._ The word came to her mind. Gantu's hand cupped her face holding onto her gaze. "Don't… weep for me… my mermaid…" Gantu gave her that smile she had grown to know. "…I hear the gods… calling my name…I told you... I would protect you... even if it made me... divine... I will see you… soon… " his eyes were closing.

"Go to them," she said through the silent sob shaking her. "go to them, my love… just remember me." She saw his smile growing wider as his ice blue eyes closed for the last time.

"…always… my….. love….."

She heard the breath. That last harsh rattling breath where she could feel all warmth leaving him. It was cold as death itself. Jenni watched her Sharkman's final exhale, never seeing him inhale again. Here she was in the same place they both had met and crossed paths and now where they both had to part. Their time together had transformed them into different people from who each other had rescued, and they had grown. Owner and Slave. Human Mother and War Vet Alien. Friends to Companions. Guardian and Mermaid. Her mind flashed all of his moments alive with her. Jenni leaned closer and placed her lips on his one last time. "…Goodbye, my love…"

It took her a few minutes before Jenni stood not taking her eyes off Gantu's lifeless body. She turned to see many eyes staring at her from both inside and outside the Arena's battlefield. Her eyes gazed over all of her Turoan people, each one watching her every move.

"W-who will help me honor him?" she turned to look at the men and women in the Arena with her. "He was a Guardian, a soldier for Turo, a friend and he was my companion." The lump in her throat was getting harder to swallow. "Who will help me carry him out of the Arena?"

Oximus was immediately at her side, she noticed the youth had wrapped the remaining part of his left tusk. Chef 625 had waddled over with Gantu's sword placing it in old friend's hands on top of his chest. Ex-gladiators and members of the Brotherhood had surrounded the body and lifted it into the air. With Oximus leading the way, the group began to walk towards the exit of the Collosorena. Jenni saw them disappear into the dark archway where the soft wisps of black fog began to emerge.

"Malady, your people await you." Jenni turned to see her personal chef beside her looking up at her. He was holding the Imperial crown. She knelt down to his level as Chef 625 placed it between her head piece. She heard the crowds roar with cheers of her name in all languages. She stood watching the citizens of Turo celebrate the Throne residing with the rightful heir. Jenni had forgotten she was her father's heir. She had become the Empress of Turo… and her Guardian was not by her side…

"Citizens of the Turoan Empire," she addressed the throngs of people cheering her name. "My father, Emperor Zeouttalus, had a vision for this Empire, and it is that vision I want to go back to. The time of Tyranny is over for Turo; it is time for peace and civility between our Empire and other worlds. My father dreamt of this empire being one of many worlds, open to all those who want to live a peaceful existence. That is why I am taking this one step farther… I am disbanding the Imperial Rule of Turo and instating a democracy, a Galactic Federation, where we elect our leaders and officials and vote on our rules and regulations! I think the Turoan Empire is ready to take this step into the future where our children will not fear war and hardships. No more shall my people's blood be spilt for sport or conquest, no more! A great man taught me it isn't what people perceive of ourselves that make us who we are, it's what we do that shapes who we really are. Let us make Turo great. Let us go and make this Galactic Federation what it needs to be; a home for all…"

She heard the roar of the Turoan people applauding her. It was amazing…

"Here. For you." Chef 625's voice broke through her thoughts. He was holding a necklace with a gold coin up to her. She took it engraving the medallion into her memory; the Guardian's medallion with the whale fluke inside the sun in her hands. She felt the raised gold between her fingers; it reminded her of him. Jenni placed it around her neck letting it lay naturally. Her hand reached for her personal cook's. "Come," Chef 625's pudgy fingers intertwined with hers, small steady streams coming from his eyes. He began to pull her towards the abyss.

He did not need to say a word. She knew what awaited both of them.

Holding each others' hands tightly, they both walked into the cool fog to a burial.


	13. Thy Has Become Divine

**Chapter 13**

The scent of sea salt filled the air. A gentle breeze had traveled from the south sea, carrying waves of cool air over the mountainside and over the plains. Each wisp of the breeze's current entered into the Gardens' courtyard. The sun had past the midday point and the breeze was just what this day needed.

Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

From where she was resting, the old woman had found herself sitting on a fountain's edge. Her eyes escalating up the marble shaft of the fountain where stone reliefs of maidens and their heroes in tender embraces as well as the gods watching over the mortals caught her attention. They all smiled; every one of them smiled in happiness. Her eyes caught the distinct statue of a woman with flowing long hair and the tail of a fish. There was a man wearing a traveler's cloak kneeing beside her; his hand holding hers with the other embracing her. The two figures were of a story she heard long ago about when the first Guardian had met a Mermaid. They met, shared an adventure, and fell in love; it was something the old woman knew all too well. She had this fountain built in commemoration of the story, and to a dear friend who had spun its tale.

She found herself staring at the mosaic floor of the fountain. As beautifully crafted as the stone art was, it was not the image of the eternal swimming whale and shark that captured her gaze; it was the old woman's reflection. Her eyes took in the woman staring back at her; she was wearing a long purple gown, one worn for the summer months with no sleeves. Her dark brown hair was lined with grey as half was pulled back into a bun while the rest of her locks lay against her shoulders and back. She donned gold bangle bracelets, a small head piece welded of gold and sea shells, and a piece that caught her attention. Around her neck was a long gold chain with a medallion inscribed with an etching of a whale fluke inside of a sun. Her eyes began to water looking back into her reflection. My, my… she had grown old…

The old woman took in a heavy breath; she was not sure if it was her old age against this heat or her emotions getting the best of her that breathing became difficult. She lifted herself up, standing towards the main entrance of the gardens. She caught her breath; her Villa had been restored. The buildings constructed from the fire damage, the roof had been replaced, and the gardens had been restored to their original grandor. She marveled at her Villa's beauty; it was if the past had never happened…

She heard a child's laugh. The old woman's gaze caught the sight of a young child running after a leather sewn ball. The child, no older than five years, was a tall girl with striking Aquarian features. Light tan skin with long black hair tied in a red ribbon, the most striking feature of the child was her bright green eyes. She was accompanied by a large blue furred dog. Stitch… the old woman's memory filled with his name. For as old as he was, the dog had not aged a day she noticed; it must be a breed characteristic. The old woman watched the beautiful Aquarian girl play with Stitch feeling a sense of pride. Her mind flashed a memory of her own daughter running in the gardens, the long hours the two of them would play… She took in another heavy breath. Her daughter, the child bared the same resemblance as…

"_Madre_!" The old woman turned to see a young woman approaching. She was beautiful as she was elegant. Her dark tan skin glistened in the summer sun's light with a shine in her black hair to match. Her eyes, big and brown, held a warmth she had inherited from her mother. The young woman wore a soft red gown with her beautiful black hair pulled into soft tasseled bun as it spilled onto her back. She donned gold bangles and the same Imperial crown the old woman had worn so many years ago. Her age was in her late 20s, with what appeared to have round belly. There was a child on the way.

"_Madre_," Her daughter smiled calling to her again reaching out to her. The old woman instantly responded moving into her arms and embracing her. Her little Lilo had grown up… "I knew you would be in your gardens." Lilo released her giving her a puzzling look. "Are you sure you should be in this heat?"

"I may be old," The old woman gave Lilo a smile, "but I never want to miss a moment with my granddaughter." Her eyes glanced at the pretty Aquarian girl chasing Stitch before she placed her hand on Lilo's stomach, "and the little one on its way. Have the nurse maids speculated if the baby is male or female?" Lilo placed her left hand on her stomach.

"They say male, but I feel it's female. I just feel that it will be a girl."

"A mother's intuition knows most of the time." The old woman smiled.

"I'm hoping for a son." A deep voice had caught both women's attention. The old woman watched a large Aquarian male approach; he was older, his physique gave the impression he was in his early 30s. He was tall, towering over her daughter as the Aquarian male stood next to Lilo. The old woman noted the missing left tusk and eye patch over his left eye, a reminder of his time serving in the Turoan Army. She remarked the striking green eye color, same as the child's. His name came to her. His skin color was darker now than she remembered in his youth. Young Oximus… he had grown into a handsome man… and now as his arm wrapped around Lilo, the old woman caught their ceremonial bands on their wrists. He and Lilo had become life partners with a familia of their own… If only her dear friend could see them now…

"Hello, Lady Jenni," the older Oximus addressed her giving that infamous smile of his. "What do you think of a boy in the Beavicci-Zeouttali line?" He rubbed Lilo's shoulder pulling her close to him. "I think a boy will give ol' Stitch over there a run for his money." It was then Jenni felt herself laugh.

"I think another boy would tire poor old Stitch out. But I agree with your wife," She laughed again, "a mother's intuition is never wrong. I think you will have another girl, Oximus." Jenni shook a finger at him, "You somehow always surround yourself with girls, Oximus. I would watch yourself." Jenni watched as Oximus barked out a deep laugh and shook his head.

"Only the ones that matter, Lady Jenni. Though this one," He nudged his snout against the now adult Lilo's cheek, "happens to be the prettiest of them all."

"Oh stop it!" Lilo protested. Jenni watched their interaction as her grown daughter swatted at her husband several times. It was all she could do but laugh to herself.

"Stop harassing the Grandcouncil Woman." Another familiar voice had joined the party. Her hair was completely grey pulled into a low braid and lines had appeared around her eye. She still wore the robes of a maid on her thin almost noodle body. "I swear, Senator Oximus, you're going to make your wife go into labor early, which would be a bad idea, Crazyhead!" Maid Pleakley stood next to Jenni; it was a huge relief to see she survived. The little Aquarian girl was instantly is at her parents heels tugging on Oximus's pant leg. Jenni watched as Oximus picked her up and held her; she smiled and waved at Jenni calling her "_Nonna_." She blew a kiss at her beautiful granddaughter, seeing Stitch climbing onto Oximus's shoulder and making faces at the little girl. The child engaged in the face making and giggling. Jenni rubbed Stitch's head, giving the old dog a smile. He was always good for a laugh. Jenni's attention was caught musing and listening to the three adults engaged in small talk; Lilo had been appointed the Grandcouncil Woman in the Galactic Federation and Oximus had become a Senator for his home planet Aquarius. Pleakley was still going on about the Scholar Jumba's mess in the library, hoping the other two would do something about it. Jenni had to take a step back and marveled at the life her daughter now had. It seemed like yesterday their lives were threatened and the Zeouttali line was on the brink of extinction, but now, Jenni was witnessing her daughter grown with a familia of her own. Lilo was the Grandcouncil Woman, a mother, and alive… It took a lot to hold back Jenni's tears of gratitude to the gods. And to her dear companion…

"_Madre_?" Jenni turned to see multiple pairs of eyes watching her. Lilo took a step towards her. "Are you ok? Maybe we should get you out of this heat." Jenni noticed how hot the air was; she was beginning to feel faint.

"I think that is a wise decision, my dear." Jenni felt Lilo's arm lock with hers and pulling her from the gardens. When they stepped into the shade and found a bench for her to sit, a cool relief washed over Jenni. "A lot better…" she was able to breathe.

"_Madre_!" She heard a voice call to her. Jenni turned to the voice and did a double take. He was walking towards them, towards _her_. He was tall with dark grey skin and pale grey underbelly and had bright ice blue eyes. His origin was Aquarian and he was into his late teens. He was wearing long brown pants, a light blue Turoan armor chest plate and royal blue traveler's cloak. Jenni felt her heart stop seeing him; he was the splitting image of his father. "_Madre_, are you alright?" The Aquarian youth was kneeling in front of her now with his hand against her forehead and the other holding her hand. "Is she not well, Sister? She looks to have seen a ghost, she's so pale."

"The heat is getting to her, Galatu." She heard Lilo reply. "I'll go get Chef 625 to fetch some cool water." In an instant the youth Galatu was standing.

"Sister, you're a few days away from giving birth, just sit with _Madre _and I'll go grab it. Besides, unlike you, I can run." He stuck his tongue out at her to which Lilo gripped.

"Just remember I'm your older sister, Galatu." Lilo sat next to Jenni, holding her stomach in the process.

"You can pick on me when you're not carrying my future niece or nephew." The youth smirked as he turned towards the corner, only he paused when a small beige furred alien strolled out to them carrying a large jug of liquid.

"I thought some of you could use a glass of water, given today's heat." Chef 625's eyes met hers, giving her a warm smile. "Glad I came out when I did." He had two fellow servants follow behind him, one carrying goblets for drinking and the other carrying a tray of his own personal creations; slices of bread with meats and pieta cheese in between. Whatever Chef 625 called them, they were delicious.

Everyone had sat down under the shade of her grand Villa, eating and drinking the light lunch under Jenni's watchful gaze. She saw all of them chatting and joking with each other; stories, politics, news, humor exchanged between her familia. Oximus stood next to Lilo, holding her hand as she drank the cool water; Jenni could see the chemistry between the two. Maid Pleakley and Chef 625, joined shortly by Scholar Jumba, who had aged greatly, talked about the local news and adding humor into their conversation. Her son, Galatu, sat on the earth floor with Jenni's granddaughter in his lap reciting her favorite story about the Guardian and the Mermaid. The child's eyes fixated on his every word. Galatu was just like his father... both a brilliant storyteller and a gentle soul around children…

Jenni continued to watch as all of her familia surrounded her, knowing deep down, the life they had would be extinguished if not for her dear companion; her Guardian, her love…. Her Gantu…

"Malady," She heard a voice bring attention to her. She noticed her personal cook was sitting next to her. "I miss him, too." He was holding a small piece of cloth up to her. It was then Jenni realized her eyes began to water; she touched her cheek feeling the warm liquid. She quickly took the cloth patting her eyes; it took her a moment to regain her composure as she whispered a silent 'thank you' to Chef 625. "Don't worry, Lady Jenni," her old friend adjusted himself on the bench. "No one saw."

"They say the older you grow, the easier it becomes…" She looked down at him, before continuing, "at my age, seeing everyone together, seeing the life we fought for, seeing the life he brought into this world…" She paused taking in a deep breath, "It catches up to me that he's not here to see this…"

"If I know old Gantu, he's been watching. He was stubborn and hard headed, remember?" Her chef brought a smile out of her, remembering all the time she and the late Gantu had shared. Including his stubbornness.

"He was one stubborn man, too stubborn for his own good." She felt a small laugh escape her. "It was something I loved about him." She felt a hand touch hers. Jenni turned to see her daughter watching her.

"_Madre_, the heat is getting to me; I will be retiring for a few hours." Jenni had pushed her old bones off the bench lending her daughter a hand.

"Of course, dear, go to my private guest chambers. It faces the ocean side and a cool breeze passes through. There is also a sleeping chamber and play room for my granddaughter. Stitch I am sure would love to keep playing and watch over her, right, Stitch?" Jenni turned to see the blue dog's ears perk up and the nub of his tail wag. Lilo had extended her arms to him to which Stitch leapt into.

"What do you say, old friend?"

"Okietaka!"

"Come on, little one," Jenni heard Oximus call to his daughter. She saw Galatu was standing with her granddaughter perched on his shoulders giggling and laughing. She began to pout being apart from her uncle. Jenni heard her son tell the girl he would be back to playing as soon as he could. The little one was now in her father's arms; Jenni was kissing all four, including the dog, on the cheeks for their short departure. Jenni watched as both her daughter and son-in-law's familia, along with Maid Pleakley and Scholar Jumba, walk down the corridors to the other side of the Villa, disappearing out of sight.

"_Madre_," Jenni heard her son calling her. His arm was raised waiting for her to take it. "Take a stroll with me, I would like to talk." She took her place next to him with Chef 625 on her other side, and they began to walk the opposite way down the corridors. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing, Galatu," She gave him a quick glance. "Nothing at all, dear." Her breathing was getting heavy.

"Your heart beat tells me otherwise, _Madre_." Jenni felt herself laugh; Gantu would do that to her too often.

"Your father would say that to me, especially when I was lying." She watched the youth chuckle and shake his head.

"I know, you've told me many times before. Are you sure you're alright? When I was coming up before, you were staring at me as if you never saw me before."

"My son," Jenni was now staring into his soft eyes, "when you came forward, you surprised me. It was as if I was seeing your father walking towards me." She paused in step seeing her son facing her, he was a good two heads taller than she was. She touched the side of his face. "You have his handsome looks." She watched Galatu's smile widen.

"Apparently," He chuckled and took her hand in his. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling well." With that reassurance, Jenni's son began to walk again, telling her about his current political affairs the Galactic Federation and his training in the Turoan Army. The long hours he pulled in his studies and the days that demanded his physical training. He even spoke about the newest charity work he was putting in place for orphaned and abandoned children within the Federation. He had donated quite the sum of credits to set up public houses for shelter, food and clothing for the children. She listened to both Chef 625 and Galatu exchange words. Her son even spoke of his betrothed, whom he had loved since childhood. Memories filled Jenni's mind of the night of Galatu's betrothing; the girl was a playmate of whom the two grew up together, and Jenni could not have picked a better suitor. She was ecstatic when the girl's familia announced the betrothing to her son. She knew there was no other woman who could ring in Galatu nor call out his stubbornness than the girl. She was happy for them.

As her son continued to talk, Jenni took in the changing surroundings of her restored Villa; they had been strolling through the Hall of Statues. Her eyes swept over the statues of her ancestors, each one standing taller and seemingly prouder than she remembered. Her father's statue was standing the tallest, the familiar bearded face gazing down at her. The marble statue seemed to watch her as she passed by feeling the sense her father was smiling down at her.

Jenni felt herself stop moving. She turned to look at her son; he was staring at what laid ahead of him silently. Jenni gazed at what her son was staring at; there was a niche carved into the limestone wall and a memorial statue standing giving an intimidating presence to the marble being. Her eyes took in the Statue; the figure was a large muscular Aquarian male standing with one hand holding a down pointed sword by the blade and the other hand covering a gaping hole in his abdomen. There were two disks, suspended in the air, filled with oil lit aflame on either side creating a fiery glow to the marble's shine. While his face was recognizable, he wore a long sweeping traveler's cloak with the hood up; his chest plate and battle armor could be seen under the cloak. The etchings of a whale's fluke inside of a roaring sun jumped out at her. At the bottom was a large plaque written in memoriam of the man. She took in the entire statue, her gaze sweeping over every inch the marble replica; she secretly wanted it to come to life…

For a moment, Jenni felt the world cease to exist as she gazed into marble statue's eyes. Memories filled her, getting her lost in the life she shared with him, from when they first met, when they first loved and when they had to part. She felt her eyes begin to swell with warm tears looking back onto his face. Her right hand clutched the medallion hanging around her neck as the warm water spilled down her cheeks. "They say," Jenni spoke softly not taking her eyes off of the man's face, "the hold of the blade on these statues symbolize the _Brotherhood of the Guardians_' most important rule…"

"Fight to never assume power…" Galatu finished her thought, "but to protect the innocent at all costs."

"He would have loved to have known you, Galatu. A parent's love never vanishes with their passing from this realm; it stays with you until it is your time to meet them on the otherside." She noticed her son had never taken his eyes off his father's face.

There was a silence between them until her son mentioned something. "I dreamt of him last night." Jenni ceased her gaze of the statue to look at her son. He was staring at her now, a serious expression across his handsome face. "For as long as I've gazed upon this statue, I never really knew my father. He was always a mystery to me. I never knew how he acted, what he would say, if he was even proud of me… he was always this man in stories and adventures I would hear from you, or Chef 625 or Oximus…" She saw her Chef gaze up at Galatu in wonder. "I never knew him, until last night…"

"Wh-what," Jenni felt her heart begin to race. "What did he say to you?" Her son was watching her and gave her a sad smile.

"That he was proud of all the things I had accomplished in the past. He wanted me to keep up my project for the children, even if many disagree with its place and donation, and that those children need a_ Guardian_. My fight won't be on the battlefield as I had hoped to follow in his footsteps, but on the Federation floor and the city streets to protect these innocent lives who need a place to live. That is my mission in this lifetime; to be the _Guardian _of those lost children." Jenni felt her heart in her throat as her hand covered her mouth. She knew _He_ had visited her son. "And, that I had done a great job watching out for you." In an instant, Jenni had her arms around her son holding him against her. She felt his arms rest touching her gently as if she was fragile. His head rested on hers.

"You must be relieved, my son, to know both of your parents are proud of the man you have become and the man you will be…" Jenni held onto him tighter, knowing her son was now at peace with his late father. As Jenni felt her own being relieved at this thought, she caught her son's voice reciting something she had not read in ages.

"_Thy Life was lived though Mortal Eyes, _

_Thy dreamt of one day becoming Divine. _

_Thou served and protected, Thou fought and survived, _

_Now Death's Kiss has reach Thee and intertwined. _

_Thy life was glorious, Thou enemies fallen,_

_Thy Honor and The Code was never forsaken._

_Thy life is remembered by Familia and Friends,_

_For Thy has met a Warrior's End._

_I was once a mere mortal, I challenged the Skies, _

_I, mere mortal, am now Divine."_

Jenni was able to peer at the plaque placed by the statue's feet. The name at the top tablet was dusted with gold leaf as a highlighting effect. The name burned into her memory since its construction;

* * *

><p><strong>GANTU OF AQUARIUS <strong>

**Son of General Bettos, Captain of The 101****st**** Turoan Armada, Captain of the Turoan Army, Guardian to the Casa de Zeouttali**

**Beloved Guardian, Friend, Companion and Father**

* * *

><p>"I can never come here with dry eyes." Her voice broke her attention from the memorial plaque. She was wiping her eyes with the cloth Chef 625 gave her facing the statue fully. Jenni leaned closer to her son, hearing him chuckle deeply. He wiped his own eyes, replying,<p>

"Neither can I,_ Madre_. Neither can I…"

"Damnit, you Ol' Fishlegs," Jenni heard the sniffling of her personal Chef. Both Galatu and herself turned down to look at him; he was covering his eyes with a hand. "Damn you, my old friend, damn you. I miss your ugly mug more and more these days. Your son is just like you; he loves those damn eggsalad sandwiches I make." A small laugh had escaped Chef 625, being joined by Galatu.

"Cosmos knows it's the truth." Jenni felt herself join in the small laughter. It was just the three of them; his Companion, his Son, and his lifelong Friend standing at Gantu's Statue. It was a place neither one wanted to leave.

It suddenly became hard for her to breathe. Jenni felt the air evaporate out of her lungs; she began coughing desperately trying to gasp for air. She could hear her son call her name as his hands were supporting her. When the spasm finally stopped, she felt air rush into her lungs breathing heavily.

"_Madre_, come," Galatu was leading her to a nearby bench with Chef 625 in tow. "Sit here and catch your breath." He supported her as she sat down, feeling her old bones melt into the bench. Sitting never felt so good.

"I'm fine, Galatu, I think it's just this silly heat." She waved a hand in front of her face, seeing her son's concerned face. Jenni was finally able to regain her composure after the coughing spasm. "I'm fine, dear," she reassured him. "I really am fine."

"Alright, _Madre_," Galatu gave her a raised eyebrow before standing straight again. "I'll take your word for it. I'll fetch for some water, you must be parched." He gave her a small smile turning away towards the stone hallway's exit. "Care to join me, Chef 625?" She saw her personal Chef smirk as he hopped in step next to Galatu.

"Care for a short tale along the way?" She heard her son laugh as he began to walk down the corridor and past the corner.

"What does this one entail?"

"Your Father's conquest of the Temple of _Apollu_ in the city of Bishutu. He did it single-handedly." Jenni watched as both of men vanish down the corridor around the corner. She could still hear the voices travel against the stone walls until they faded into silence.

She breathed in a sigh, filling the empty air with a living noise besides the flickering of the oil flames. A thought occurred to her in the silence; Jenni had watched all of her familia enter her life and now they all had left to grow… and she was sitting in the Hall of Statues alone, waiting for her time to come…

Jenni found her gaze upon the marble Gantu's face, the flames igniting his features to the point the statue was almost alive. Her eyes began to water as they burned his image into her memory.

"Well, my love," She addressed Gantu, never taking her eyes off his memorial statue. "You visited our son last night, see how he has grown? I see so much of you in him. He has your looks, your talents… even your kindness." She felt a small lump in her throat. "He grows more and more each day, and now he is betrothed and will start a familia of his own soon. Can you imagine it? All of our grandchildren together?" She searched the statue for any answer knowing an old woman like her was imagining its' response. "With Lilo's and Oximus' eldest, and the second one on its way… How many Galatu and his future wife will have…" The lump in her throat grew harder to swallow. "We would have had such a lovely life; but it wouldn't have happened without you, Gantu." Jenni watched the firelight dance across the marbled face. "None of this would have happened without you, my love… You saved us, you saved them all…. And you saved me, my love…" The fire's flames burned a little brighter as Jenni turned her gaze from the marbled statue to the medallion around her neck. Her fingers gently caressed the jewelry, brushing over the etching of the whale's fluke. "I will see you soon, Gantu my love. Will you wait for me at the _Gates of Dea'Dopo la Vita_?" Her question was met by silence, empty as the air around her. The flames were crackling against the thin air.

Jenni had felt her eyelids grow heavy. The heat was making her unnaturally tired; as she leaned back against the wall, the cool stone felt refreshing against her skin. The coolness sinking into her being and she felt herself slip into the refreshing new sensation. She closed her eyes, feeling the coolness wash over her; it was soft, vitalizing, and peaceful. It was dream like. The Lady Jenni De Zeouttali now was at peace with this world.

A warm sensation had eloped her. Jenni felt the heat coursing through her blood and instantly all of her body melted into the golden warmth, aches had vanished. It was hard for her not to fall into a tempted sleep and drift into another land. She breathed in the air; there was the scent of the island, sea salt, lavender, and a deep musk she had not smelt in many years. Her eyes snapped open. Jenni was instantly on the edge of the bench searching around for the owner of that scent, her heart beat racing.

"Ih~!"

Her eyes fell upon a white furred animal which sat before her. The creature was the size of a medium dog with big ears to match the large head. There were two antennae laying behind the white dog's back. Its' eyes were black, and there were three of them staring back at her. The middle one was glowing with a soft golden light, until it closed. The white dog bore a remarkable resemblance to Stitch...

"Ih~!" The odd bark came from the dog who jumped onto the bench next to her. The animal put its' paw on her lap and smiled. Jenni noticed there was a moon like crest inside her right ear.

"…Luna?" The white dog barked excitedly, crawling into Jenni's lap and licking her face. "….Wh-what….. what are you…." Jenni paused the rubbing of Luna's head as a memory sank in. Luna was an alien experiment. Luna had some sort of ability beyond any normal living thing. But what did it…

"IH~!" Jenni looked to see Luna lifting her paw towards the far end of the corridor which led to a small courtyard with a blue pond in the middle. Across the courtyard stood a figure illuminated in a blue light. The figure wore battle armor of the Turoan Armada, a blue shine on the chest plate lined with gold trim. His earth colored pants matched the side cloak off his left shoulder; the cloak was embodied with royal blue dye in the shape of the Guardian's symbol. Along his arm was white war paint in symbols of the Aquarian language; one word she recognized and it left her breathless. His Turoan battle helmet was just as grand and as terrifying as when she first watched him in the Collosrena fighting for his life.

Jenni stood, feeling the blood rush from her head. She stared at the man for he was gazing back at her. She watched him lift his helmet off and reveal his face; her heart stopped.

"Ih~!" Jenni glanced back at Luna seeing the dog jerk her head in the man's direction. She understood.

Jenni took a few steps into the courtyard watching the Aquarian male with dark grey skin and ice blue eyes do the same… until he ran towards her. Jenni picked up her dress's skirt running towards him. He had reached the pond of blue tile art, and she the same; they both jumped over the ledge their ankles deep in water. With one swift motion he was lifting her in the air, almost spinning in a complete circle until both of his arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against him. Her mouth found his, her arms locking around his neck and holding them together in an embrace she never wanted to be broken. She felt herself lowered to the ground still crushing her mouth against his. The familiar salty sweet taste sent her pulse racing. His fingers ran through her hair arching her neck, his other arm pressed against her back, Jenni felt him deepen the kiss. All she could do was lock her arms tighter, not wanting this to end.

He broke off the kiss, she could hear his soft panting. A pair of ice blue eyes poured into her; he ran a hand across her cheek and smiled.

"Jenni…" She heard his voice, his deep velvet voice calling her name and sending sparks through her. She placed a hand under his tusk meeting at the jawline, pressing her body closer to him.

"Gantu," She could hardly whisper out his name, "I've missed you…" She felt his hand cup her face, her eyes entranced at the sight of those familiar white irises staring back at her.

"I've been waiting for you, my Mermaid." Gantu's hand stroked through her hair, continuing, "For your time to come and we would reunite... together again…" Jenni felt a pull behind her. She turned around to see something that both frightened and comforted her; an old woman with dark brown hair lined with grey sitting on the bench under the roof of the Villa. She was leaning against the wall, her hair lay perfectly around her shoulders, and her soft purple gown was magnificent. The old woman's eyes were closed appearing to be in a peaceful slumber as she was holding a gold medallion in both hands on her lap. She was beautiful… Jenni recognized who it was.

"…I… I died… I passed to the other side…" She felt Gantu's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look back up at him. "I left this world…"

"Yes, but you will be all right, Jenni." His hand brushed the side of her face, stroking through her hair. "I will be with you."

"But…" Her eyes searched the aliens. "What about our… familia?"

"They," Jenni heard a soft voice behind her. She turned to see Luna sitting on the blue tile edge of the fountain, her black eyes focused on her owner and escort in the pond. "They will go on living, just as all living things do."

"L-Luna, you can talk?…"

"Odd," She heard Gantu muse. "My memory has no recollection of Experiment 259 having communication abilities." Jenni heard her Luna giggle softly, replying,

"I can communicate, but only in a dream state I am fluent. Outside the dream realm, I can only scramble a few words. Jenni understands my behavior as an Earth canine, which is why I gravitated towards her. She is my pet, as I am hers." She heard Gantu smirk beside her, his arm was holding her close to him.

"But, Luna," Jenni felt her mind race. "What will happen to our familia?" The white furred experiment turned her head towards the direction of the Hall of Statues; Jenni followed her gaze to see all of the familia, Lilo, Oximus, their daughter and infant daughter, Galatu, his betrothed (a human with stunning red hair) with a swollen belly, Stitch, Chef 625, Maid Pleakley and Scholar Jumba standing just at the entrance of the Villa's stone open arches. The Villa began to fade away, as well as the familia staring back at her. They were beginning to age. Lilo's hair was completely grey, Oximus was more darker and had lines. Galatu was the splitting image of Gantu as he reached his later years, his wife's hair was a beautiful red silver color, and she was just as stunning as in her younger years.

"The dream is ending," Luna answered Jenni's next question before she could even ask. The familia was replaced with another generation of Humans and Aquarians and other aliens married into the familia. Jenni recognized her granddaughters immediately. They both were beautiful. She recognized the three males and young female as her son Galatu's biological children. There were three others, Human and Alien, he had adopted into his familia. He was like his mother in that way; he welcomed those into his home who needed it most. "These are the future visions of this world; your familia mourned your loss, but look at what you both created." Luna's soft voice caught her attention. "Even though I was programmed to put two strangers into a dreamlike state, there is always a purpose for the people I choose to share a dream."

"What is that, 259?" She heard Gantu question, from the sound of his voice he was trying to register the figures before him. "Why this Human and why me?"

"Because she is the answer to the very question you had been asking the Cosmos since you crash landed on Earth." Jenni saw Gantu shoot a frightened look at Luna, she could see the blood draining from his face. "What was the purpose to your life if you were stuck on some back uncharted territory planet? What was your life becoming, who were _you _becoming by being on Earth? And my absolute favorite, was there someone out there in this galaxy who wouldn't fear you? Jenni was just the new pair of eyes to see you for who you really are, Gantu. Without her entwined in this dream, you would've continued on a destructive path and never saw what you _can_ be. This Human, our Jenni, is the one who can give you that future you thought you would never have. This dream was for you, Gantu, to show you a possible future with a being who would choose you for you, and have that life. It was for Jenni as well, to show her your inner most self, Big Dummy. Don't look so surprised, the Universe listens to those who are lost and seek answers." She flashed a toothy smile. "You asked, and the Cosmos answered."

It was a lot for Jenni to take in Luna's words. But as she turned her gaze towards the generations of familia looking back at them, the weight of Luna's words were becoming apparent. This was a possible life for them. Her eyes met Gantu's and something unspoken had traveled between them. They shared a life in this dream realm, but now, if they chose to, they could share a life in the waking world.

"But there is one condition to sharing this dream." Luna's ears had lowered from their natural perk. Her face held a slight grim to it. "When you wake up, you will not remember what you dreamt." Jenni glanced back from Luna to Gantu feeling panic swell within her. She noted Gantu's face had hardened as he looked back at the experiment.

"We won't remember this? None of this?" his voice held a deep anger which Jenni was experiencing herself. "The life we shared in this dream? None of this?! You're telling me Jenni won't remember anything I've done? The fights and struggles we both endured, the sacrifices we both had to make, and our friendship turning into something more… when we became who we really are, we will forget all of that?"

"I'm sorry," Luna's eyes fell on the ground. "There is nothing I can do to preserve your memories of this dream. But take comfort that I do keep record of each dream and there have been some dreamers who have linked a shared dream on occasion. Some remember the dreams, while others forget." Luna was watching Jenni. "I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do." Jenni took waterlogged steps over to her white furred canine friend lifting her into an embrace.

"Luna, never ever be sorry for this. All you can do is be our keeper." She saw Luna's ears perk up and a small smile broke across her lips. "All I ask is that one day, when we both need it the most, that you reveal the dream to us if possible." Gantu had joined beside her, placing his arm around Jenni.

"Please, 259," He looked at Luna, "When I'm lost and in my darkest hour, please remind me of how much I love her…" To Jenni's surprise, Luna had put a paw on the middle of his chest.

"You won't need my help on that, Big Dummy." Luna giggled removing her paw and hopped out of Jenni's arms back onto the pond's ledge. "When you need my help the most, then I will reveal the dream to you." Jenni felt Gantu's hand rub her shoulders before he pulled her against him into an embrace. Her ears listened to a familiar sound which brought her comfort in the darkest moments in this realm; Gantu's heartbeat. She could listen to it for hours, the sound tempting her to fall asleep. She felt a warm sensation caress her legs and a familiar magnetic pull made her snap her eyes open. She loosened her hold of Gantu as she peered around at her surroundings. The Villa had completely disappeared, so had the world itself. There was a giant pair of golden gates standing before them reaching an intimidating height. Seeping out of the gates was a fog, not the black fog she had become accustomed to, but a soft white fog rolling across the ground. The gates opened by themselves abs a soft golden light poured out towards them.

"This dream has served its purpose," Luna explained standing in front of them, she was pointing at the gates entrance. "It is time for you to wake up."

Jenni turned to see a pair of ice blue eyes watching her. His face held a somber air as he took her hand in his.

"Jenni," Gantu took in a breath, seeing the white irises lock with hers. "Wherever this leaves us," She could hear his deep voice growing emotional. "Whatever you may think of me when you wake up, no matter what I do in the future… Just promise me this." She turned her body to face him.

"Yes, Gantu, what is it?" What he did next sent her heart racing.

"Remember this." She felt his mouth touch hers, tasting that sickly sweet salty taste that was him. She breathed him in, his musk was intoxicating. The sensation of Gantu's tongue exploring her mouth as his arm wrapped around her waist and other hand behind her head sent Jenni's core heat into overload. She felt her body descending, deepening the kiss, until she stopped. Kissing him was like breathing air; she never wanted it to end.

Gantu had broken the kiss and brought her back up from his dip. His forehead was touching hers. "Even if I have no chance of a life with you, Jenni, I will move the heavens and the cosmos and the stars to make you fall in love with me again. Think you can remember that?"

"How could I not, Sharkman?" Jenni breathed as she watched his face for a response. It was met with a smirk.

"As long as I have you, Human, I think we can live an adventurous life." His snout was gently touching her nose. "How ironic, I crash landed on a primitive planet and fell for one of its' locals." She felt the laugh escape her lips as she gave him a playful shove.

"I fell for a Sharkman from outer space, what a stupid earthling I am…" She heard him chuckle. She felt his arms lift her by her back and knees as Jenni's arms instinctively went around Gantu's neck. He was carrying her as a couple on their wedding night beginning a new chapter in their lives.

"Together, my Mermaid?" Gantu was looking at her as Jenni caught sight of Luna walking into the gates and vanishing. She looked back at her Sharkman.

"Together, my Guardian."

And as Jenni felt the warm golden wisps of the white fog caress her, her last memory was seeing Gantu watching her the whole time. She and him had shared a brief live together, one where each needed the other for survival. They were Jenni and Gantu; the alien and earthling who shared an adventure which took them to another world and opened themselves of their deepest secrets and their deepest love for each other. She had seen him for the man he truly was, and he had given himself selflessly to save her. He would forever be her Guardian, and she his Mermaid, no matter the reality of the waking world. It was the adventure they both lived, loved, and waited for all their lives. And Both Jenni and Gantu would live it again. And again.

As the dream realm faded around her, Jenni caught Gantu smiling at her through her flooded eyes. The fog was creating the drowsy effect. He had leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you." to her ear. She felt her heart beat a little faster knowing she felt the same. She tried to reach for him, but his being was no where to be found. The deep slumber was sweeping over her, the warmth of the fog caressing her body.

"_I love you, too." _ the words echoed in her mind.

Her eyes closed as the slumber approached fast. Her mind replayed Gantu's last words to her again and she smiled.

It was off to another adventure.

It was time to Wake Up.

* * *

><p>To all of those who have been following this story, it's almost over! Please post reviews on how you thought the dream sequence was and how it ended. Did I do it justice? or should it have ended differently? DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Thanks to all those who have kept up with this story. Enjoy the new Chapter!

Sharca~


	14. Awake

Special shout out to a new friend and author _Dreamwokz01,_ who has in my humble opinion, a beautiful Gantu fanfic called "Found and Never Lost" in the making. Without her badgering me on to finish this chapter last night, I think Chapter 14 would have been on hold for a little bit. Please go check out her beautiful mysterious story which will leave you craving more!

And to you, dear reader, Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

His skull was on fire.

Fire. Fire surrounded him, engulfing his body in a roaring heat which he was certain his flesh was scorching. He could feel the flames licking his skin, each stroke crackling and sizzling as it touched him. A sudden sharp pain shot through his chest in the upper abdomen; he felt the phantom dagger enter his body and then exit, leaving his heart rhythm to stop by the sudden stab.

He heard someone screaming. A name. Someone was screaming a name. They sounded desperate. The fire was burning hotter; he tried to move, move away from the flames burning him alive. The sharpness of the phantom dagger's wound was proving too great, the pain was horrific!

A figure had appeared before him, Aquarian in species, wearing battle attire from antiquity. The man was kneeling, facing him with one hand holding his chest and the other trying to support himself. Through the upper stomach, he saw the man was dealt a brutal death; there was a long spear gouging out from the man's chest. The man's violet red blood pooled around him. The Aquarian male had risen his gaze to him; the piercing gaze held between them told him of a hard cruel life, but something else… The male disappeared for a moment and was replaced with the figure of an earthling adult female wearing a long aquatic dress and long wavy brown hair. Her features were striking, her beauty stunned him. The woman's soft brown eyes looked up to him, her stare speaking of a life of sadness, growth, love and… hope; it was the second time he felt his heart stop beating.

She disappeared bringing the mortally wounded Aquarian man back still clutching to the last moments of his life. His eyes spoke of something else this time; hope. Hope for _him_. A chance to live a good life when the choice came to decide his loyalty. The wounded warrior removed his battle helmet covering his face; the face staring back at him with the warning… the same fierce gaze… the same ice blue eyes…

His own face.

Gantu shot up from the sudden sharp pain in his chest, eyes wide and gasping for air. He felt his heart beat exploding, pumping against his chest bones. His body was drenched in a cold sweat; the space suit clung to him with a chilled dampness. A sudden fear set in by the dampness; The Sharkman began to claw at the battle suit's shirt ripping it off his body. He pulled himself toward the edge of the bed he had found himself on and tried to stand on shaky legs. Either his nerves from the shock to his system or impact of his panic was the cause, Gantu's legs gave out causing his collapse onto the steel floor. He caught himself on his knees feeling the world swirling around him as his lungs gasped for air and his skull roared from a fiery heat. When his dizzy spell subsided, Gantu was able to lift his head towards the full walled mirror in front of him. His eyes darted around the figure staring back at him; deep circles around the figure's ice blue eyes, one eye had a large gash over it, the figure drenched in sweat, on his knees, clutching his chest, appearing in a state of distress… Slowly, the figure released his grip on his chest feeling panic and dread settle in of what lied beneath his hand. He watched the figure breathe; There, underneath his palm, was smooth skin. No wound. No blood. No scar. Just smooth skin as the rest of him.

Gantu watched the figure pant for a few moments before there was a deep calming breath filling his lungs. He sat straighter, watching his own reflection staring back at him.

"…Wh-wha-what… i-in the… b-blitznak… ha-happened… t-to m-me…"

Not a moment from when the words croaked out of Gantu's mouth, the figure of the mortally wounded Aquarian male in battle armor flashed in the mirror's reflection. For a brief moment, Gantu felt the fire in his skull igniting. His world was spinning. His body was spinning. He had to escape this room… He was going to be sick…

On shaky legs, the Sharklike alien stumbled his way down the hall towards the ship's bathroom. Collapsing to the floor, he crawled inside until he was by the toilet. Pulling himself up onto his gelatinous knees, Gantu lifted the toilet seat… and felt his stomach empty its contents. He was not sure how long it took him to rid the vile turning in his abdomen, but it felt like an eternity to calm his stomach muscles and convince his brain there was nothing left in his stomach. The burn in the back of this throat traveled down deep into his gut; it hurt to breathe.

When he was finally able to stand without the room spinning, Gantu placed his weight against the sink's counter with his arms supporting him. Turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water on his face. The chilled liquid was waking his groggy mind out of the fog. The alien took in a heavy breath looking at himself in the mirror; He looked like Hell. His mind began to race, trying to wrap around all the spinning images of that mortally wounded man, the stunning Human female, his own face looking back at him… W-what the Blitznak did it all mean? The _warning_? What warning was there for him? He was Gantu, ex-military Captain of the Galactic Armada, an alien stuck on this miserable rock called Earth, employed by a psychopathic rodent, a trog catcher, living far away from any worlds he knew; what warning was there_ for_ him?

"W-what… warning is there… for me?" he felt his voice gain strength the more his stomach settled. Gantu kept staring at his reflection. "What warning?!" He felt anxiety creep behind him as it began to fuel his temper. His eyes darted around the reflection, wondering if his haunting ill fated self would make a reappearance. "Where are you?!" Gantu felt a heat rise with in him getting angry. "Show yourself to me! What warning?!" his grip on the steel sink's sides were growing warm. "You show yourself and give a warning, warning of what?! Of Choice? What choices do I have? Last time I checked, the only choices I have are living on this miserable backwater planet chasing that idiot scientist's illegal abominations the rest of my life **or** being ridiculed and humiliated by a delusional hamster while chasing that idiot scientist's illegal abominations for the rest of my life!" He was panting now, feeling his anger rise. "What's the purpose of my life running around this damn forsaken mudball after those trogs? Show me that! Show me what the Blitznak I'm supposed to be doing with my life!? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!" The Sharkman found himself yelling at his own reflection waiting for the answer to appear. In a moment of rage, Gantu felt his fist connect with the reflective glass watching it shatter to thousands of pieces. The sink was filled with broken glass stained in a purplish red color. "Oh double Blitznak…" The Sharklike alien closed his eyes. He really just had an argument with his mirrored image, didn't he? He began to run the faucet again, watching the reflective glass fall down the drain along with the droplets of blood. As most of the shattered mirror disappeared, he placed his bleeding hand under the water. The skin began to sting as the water cleaned the many cuts on his knuckles. When he was satisfied his hand was sterile enough, Gantu reached for the medical kit and began to wrap his hand in padded gauze and medical tape. The alien breathed a sigh; he really outdone himself this time.

When Gantu finally looked up to see the extent of damage he inflicted upon the mirror, he was taken aback. There was still one shard left streaking across the frame ending in the middle. It was a few inches tall and surprisingly it survived his blow. But that was not the reason he felt his blood run cold. The eyes staring back at him were not his own; They were a soft brown color shining in the light's reflection which entranced him. Female in nature, they held a warmth he had not seen in many years… He was frightened as he was captivated by them. It took the big alien a few moments to blink to which those stunning soft eyes disappeared and were replaced with his own gazing back at him.

Again he splashed cold water on his face, closing his eyes almost afraid to look back up. Gantu began shaking his head and turned away from the shattered mirror. "Oh triple Blitznak…" he muttered walking out of the bathroom back into his sleeping quarters with water dripping from his face. He fought the urge to look back…

The big alien sat down on his bed leaning forward with his head in his hands. His mind still raced with the images of those haunting brown eyes. He knew them. He knew them, but where? From whom? These Earthlings carried the genes for the dominate brown color, but certain mutations caused the color to change… Why did this pair reveal themselves to him? Who did they belong to? The little earth girl? The older sibling? Another Human? Had he met them? Will he meet them in the near future? Could they possibly be…

A soft scent had reached him, causing him to inhale deeply. The scent lingered in his nose sending waves of information throughout his system. His mind registered the scent; Lavender… Lavender with a sweet hint of coconut… and other exotic flowers surrounded by blue crystal salt waters… He inhaled the scent again lifting his head with closed eyes. The feeling of the addictive high coursed through his veins, sending intoxication through his already clouded mind. "_…J-Jenni….._"

Gantu's eyes snapped open as his own voice breathed her name. That Human… those eyes belonged to that Human! The Sharkman shot up standing with his eyes darting around the room. He smelt her scent but her presence was not to be found. When he was finally able to calm his flustered heartbeat, Gantu was at last able to wrap his mind around a rational reason for her phantom scent; he remembered it from somewhere… Somewhere even after they met and the earthling cleaned his eye… Someplace distant, in another time… another… life? But why was it so engraved into his memory? Why did she stand out? Why… Her?

"Ahh!" A sharp pain came from his injured eye and spread through his skull; the fire's heat was burning his brain making him wince as his hands covered his head. The sensation stopped the less he thought about the Human. He gradually let his arms drop away from the protective hold and slowly opened his eyes. There was just himself in his sleeping quarters; just himself and his own reflection staring back at him.

His voice spoke his realization.

"…I-I have to… t-talk to her…"

Gantu grabbed a spare black battle shirt from the closet throwing it over his head in the process as he made his way out into the Galley. He just passed the Galley Kitchen area when he noticed how quiet it was. The ice blue eyes scanned the counter where normally a little beige trog sat making sandwich creations of all sorts, but found an empty chair, half made open faced sandwich and bread left opened. No bite marks were to be found. Where was 625? "Hey, 625?" Gantu called out waiting to hear the little experiment's voice respond. Nothing. "Hey, 625, you here?" He called out again but still was met with the silence of his ship. "Must've ran out for sandwich supplies." He made a mental note to find him after he talked to that Human.

Just as he was about to leave the ship, Gantu paused by the cabinet at the end of the kitchen counter. He knew what was inside; he had been saving it for a special occasion, but was this the time to use it? Breathing a deep sigh and pushing away the anxiety creeping up behind him, Gantu opened the cabinet door and reached in; he pulled out a bottle of a dark golden liquid and gave the grain alcohol a glance over. He twisted the cap hearing the 'pop' sound, grabbed a tall glass, and filled it half way with the golden liquid. Gantu held it in front of himself, his eyes watching the drink. If he was going to talk to that Human again, who's soft brown eyes still haunted him (if those were her's), he needed something that would calm his nerves.

"Liquid courage…" and downed the grain alcohol in one huge gulp. Feeling the drink warm the back of his throat and down deep into his core, Gantu felt himself shiver as he placed the glass down on the counter. Blitznak, that was strong! That should calm his nerves for a while...

* * *

><p>The Sharklike alien had ventured out into the warm night fallen onto the island. He found his footing taking the back dirt roads away from the town; he figured with the wound on his eye it would cause unwanted attention from the locals. He would rather bypass all of that and make his way to the little earth girl's residence in peace. His mind still raced; the memory of his face staring back at him in the mirror wearing that ancient warriors armor of his ancestry haunted him, more like the dealt of that brutal death. But at who's hand? Why had the image given him a grave warning? Was this an actual event to happen in the future, or was this representing his present state of mind? Gantu could not shake the gaze his own eyes foretold himself; he had to make a choice.<p>

"Loyalty…" the word came out of his mouth. "Loyalty?" the thought came to mind. He was always loyal to the Federation, even though his current job at the moment was working against the Galactic Federation. But if it came to it, he would take the Grandcouncil Woman's side… though she kind of threw him under the Star Cruiser… Maybe he would be loyal to Hamsterviel…

"Ah!" the sudden pang of sharpness hit his chest through the middle. Gantu had to take a step back clutching his chest. He had not realized he walked into a tree branch. Funny, his mind thought, that the branch's tip poked him in the area of his upper stomach…

The scent of Lavender filled the air. His lungs automatically filled themselves with the intoxicating scent. He was close by, really close by, such as he was standing a few meters from the little Earth girl's residence. Gantu began to close the gap between him and the home finally coming to a hault. His hand was inches away from lifting the roof. The Sharkman had to pause; What if she blamed him for something he did in the dream he had no recollection about? Or was this Jenni Human just as lost as he was? He had no idea what he would say to her…

"Liquid courage…" he repeated to himself. "Here goes nothing," And with that lifted the roof open revealing the scene unfolding inside the Hawaiian girl's residence.

A pair of soft brown eyes connected instantly with his. "G-Gantu?"

His heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Experiment 625 was at a loss for words.<p>

He sat on the floor next to his cousin and the pet Human tyke watching the last moments of the dream sequence end. Silence. The whole house was silent. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen of the story unfolding before them, one where their arch enemy and new friend were sharing a life together. His mind was blank; he was not sure what to think of the story told in front of his eyes. He watched his fish legged roommate go through an adventure beyond any time he had known, a society beyond his imagination, live some twisted life and… die… Gantu died… saving that woman… who was laying on the couch. 625 kept staring at the screen, watching his friend on monitor; the sequence of Gantu pushing the woman out of the way as the spear impaled him, the death of Hamsterviel, Gantu's final moments, the future lives he saved, the memorial statue, his son... Gantu's son who was the splitting image of his father! The woman's passing, Gantu's and the woman's reunion, and finally their walk into those beautiful gates…

He sat speechless as the screen went dark.

"Ih~!" His cousin 259 was trotting over towards him and sat next to him. Her one paw had touched him to which he jumped on contact with his fur. Her big black eyes watched him with curiosity as his mouth spoke the words everyone in the room was thinking.

"2—259… D-Did they…?"

"No, E'speriment 625." He heard the heavy voice of his creator. "They are alive." He turned to see Jumba rubbing his chin with his hand. "Inter'sting… v'ery inter'sting…" The silence in the room was daunting.

"So, what happens now?" 625 felt his shaky voice ask staring at Jumba with the question burning in his mind. "What did all of this mean?" Jumba sat staring off into the television screen seeming lost in own thoughts.

"Before 259 does anything else, I can only offer vhat 'er original programming is. 259 touches two peoples and brings dem together to share dream revealing their intentions, good and bad. In dis case, we 'ave aspects from Earth female Jenni and aspects from big dummy Gantu. Vhat is inter'sting is dream should 'ave ended sooner when real intention was discovered, but dream kept going, as though real intention was never found."

"Or was it?" 625 heard the little voice of the earth child, Lilo. "Well, think about it. We think we know a person before we even get to know them. What we thought was the real intention…"

"Never existed in the first place." 625 finished her sentence, continuing, "Their real intentions towards each other happened at the very end of the dream." He was looking at Lilo now. "Gantu never meant harm towards the Girl, he was protecting her."

"Naga like him." His cousin 626 shook his head to which made the sandwich experiment grow hot in his cheeks.

"Maybe you really don't know the real Gantu then?" 625 felt the realization overwhelming him. "Maybe we all don't… Maybe, this was a lesson for all of us, not just for Gantu. We all have this assumption for everyone, and when someone shows their real intentions, it surprises everyone that they can act differently than what we assumed as their regular behavior…"

"Vhat I'm curious about is," Jumba paused in mid thought rubbing his hand over his head, "vhat made Gantu… betray Hamterviel? The idea is perplexing; Gantu is Hamterviel's minion, and betrayal of minion to evil genius employer is not something to be taken lightly…" The room was silent as 625's creator's words filled their minds. The sandwich experiment felt the answer swell inside his mouth about to fall from his lips as his cousin 259 nudged him. He knew why. No one in this room knew the extent of the abuse Gantu went through on a daily basis. No one really listened to the shouting and threatening that was every phone call from the evil hamster. No one ever saw his roommate swallow it all and go about his job as if nothing ever happened. Being Hamsterviel's minion was a psychological challenge; there were nights he watched the big alien lose his temper either destroying half of the ship or disappearing for hours. Sleepless nights fallen into drunken stupors speaking in strange tongues, days of moping and bitter resentment towards everything, and the fist marks and bite marks on the steel walls around the battle cruiser; no one ever saw that side of Gantu, but him.

And now, this woman, this Human Jenni, got to peek into the hidden world of Gantu's mind. It was a place only he knew about until hours ago. The impact of his character in the dream gravitating towards her made sense… She saw through Old Fishface's act, she knew there was more to him than others did and by giving him a chance she saw the man that lied underneath those walls. They all had known him from his past, but no one dared to look into his future. Jenni was new. Jenni was Human. Her curiosity opened a door for Gantu and he walked right into it, revealing himself to a complete stranger. 625 let the realization sink in; Gantu's intention for the dream sequence… was to show the real him… not an act put up to hide but to reveal his inner most vulnerable self, one who was in turmoil, lost and dealt a hard hand of choices, to someone who listened. Jenni's intention in the dream was to listen. She gave him a chance… a chance to change…

And the sequence of their lives together… it could happen. It could happen! It was all up to them now, if they chose to follow each other and make the right choices, Gantu and this Jenni could have… a life together…

He was feeling dizzy. His mind was racing with the idea of Gantu having some sort of future with this earthling. Well, He always wanted to be an uncle with his own sub shop. He had family recipes to pass down, and maybe a few nieces and nephews would be helpful around the shop. Go figure.

A soft moan had broke through 625's concentration. The beige alien watched the stirring Human on the sofa. Her eyes fluttered, opening half way before closing again. Her hands covered her eyes, rubbing them, before sliding them on her forehead and one passing through her brown hair.

"Bigger Girl, 'ow are you feeling?" 625 had paused his thought to look over at the earth female rubbing her head as she sat up on the sofa. He was in awe as she opened her eyes and looked right at him, feeling as if she remembered who he was.

"I-I… w-what h-happ-ppened?" He watched the earth woman's eyes dart around the room searching each face for a sign.

"Do you remember anything?" Lilo's childlike wonder watched in anticipation.

"I-I…. ow!" she was cradling her head in her arms. A few moments she emerged from the grasp around her head. "I… remember… the gladiator… the one who helped me… the one who… I can't remember his name! I can't see his face!" Her face was buried again between her knees as her hands held her forehead. "Ugh! My head… it-it burns."

"Here, try this," Pleakley was sitting next to her, pressing an icepack on her head to which the earthling accepted. She sat there with the cold compress on her head for a few minutes breathing deeply, before 625 saw her big brown eyes make contact with his.

"…I-I know you…" He watched Jenni blink a few times, he could see the gears working in her mind. "I-I can't remember your name… but I know you… you were a friend…"

"My name's 625, the sandwich maker. I'm a… cousin of 259 here." 625 found his voice answering the Human. 259 was not by his side anymore, but sitting on Jenni's lap.

"L-Luna?" He guessed Jenni named 259 that, which ironically, he thought was cute. The Human was embracing her 'dog,' and saying something along the lines of 259 talking. 625 raised an eyebrow; he did not remember that happening. Jumba had started reviewing 259's programming to the Human, but he was not paying attention to them. 259, Luna, was something different than most of his cousins. As though she knew he was thinking of her, the sandwich maker caught "Luna" winking at him and smiled. He was beginning to like this sneaky side of his cousin.

"I don't understand," Jenni's voice had reached his ears once again. "I had a dream? I remember nothing but a man, some random gladiator… who helped me… with something." It was that moment 625 began to hear heavy footsteps approaching. He took notice to everyone in the room feeling the vibrations, and the sudden stop followed by a creaking sound. Their eyes all darted towards the ceiling where it began to move. The roof was lifted by a large giant grey figure with a scowl across his face. The injury on his eye was still split open.

"G-Gantu?" Jenni's voice was the first to speak. 625 saw the scowl disappear, replaced with an almost frightened expression covered up with a blank stare.

"You, Human," His roommate's voice boomed into the room. Oh… he sounded pissed. "Outside. _Now._" And slammed the roof closed. Oh Gantu was really pissed…

* * *

><p>She was running outside coming to a hault on the porch. Jenni felt her breathing become rapid to match her heart beat. "Hey!" She felt her temper rise with her hands balled into fists. "The Hell was that for?!" Her eyes watched the 20 foot tall Sharkman pace back and forth in front of the Pelekai residence, his demeanor obviously angered by what had taken place. "Seriously, what the Hell was that for?!"<p>

"Who are you really?" His deep voice snapped at her, causing Jenni's mind to blank. She had forgotten the Alien standing before her resembled not only a bipedal marine animal, but may have the testosterone levels of 100 Bull Sharks… She felt her mouth clam up. "Seriously, J-Jenni, isn't it? Who are you?" He was facing her now. "Look at me! Who are you really? Were you sent from your government? From the Federation?"

"The Fed-what?!" Her mouth spoke the words retorting in her mind. She watched Gantu's eyes dart at her, scanning her over before he closed the gap between them. He was now eye level with her scowling. The sight of his teeth were making her knees shake.

"Are you gonna answer me, _Human_?"

"Yeah, actually, Who the _fuck _are you?!" Jenni shouted back at him pushing his snout away from her; she noticed the Sharklike alien's eyes widen shaking his head as he straightened up. "You come from the stars, why are _you_ on _my_ planet?! Last time I checked, there wasn't even life on any other planets in the Solar System and now there's one standing in front of me! You want to freak out? Let me get mine out first at the fact there's a fucking tall as fuck Whale walking on two legs yelling at me over some random dream I can't remember having!" Jenni felt all her anger and anxiety release in that moment. Her panting was deep, to which was calming her, but she still felt nervous of the blank stare the Sharkman was giving her. Her heart raced, what had she done?

He was kneeling on one leg now in front of her leveling his height to hers. His face hardened and Jenni watched him breathe a heavy sigh.

"You can't remember anything, either, can you?" Jenni's mood began to fall. She walked to the very edge of the porch, placing her weight on the wooden hand rails leaning towards him, and watched his reactions.

"No, I can't remember a thing." To this she watched Gantu fall backwards into a seated position leaning against the house with a deep groan.

"…I was hoping you had some sort of insight on what happened to us." Jenni watched his ice blue eyes close and his head falling into his hands. He covered his snout, opening his eyes to which were staring right at her. She could see the white irises keeping their hold on her. "All I remember is your face." She listened to his deep voice speak. "More specifically, your eyes. Not to sound like a creep," she heard him fluster over his thoughts, "but that is all I remember." Jenni felt herself sigh.

"I remember someone, I want to say a gladiator, help me." She brushed a hand through her hair. "No idea what he was helping me with, but he helped me do something. Not much else." Her eyes caught the giant alien flash a small smile as he looked at her.

"Sounds less creepy than what I remember." The delivery of Gantu's tone made Jenni sigh a soft giggle.

"Not gonna lie, big guy," She leaned further out on the hand rail giving him a smug look. "He was just as creepy as you are." Jenni was surprised when she heard the big alien chuckle.

"You got some spunk in you, Earthling. I admire that." She watched him lean a little more towards her. "I… I apologize, about my freak out earlier." Jenni stood still listening to the alien fumble over his words. "I… I'm out of my element out here. I never expected myself to be on this planet for this long."

"How long have you been here on Earth?" Jenni felt her curiosity sneak up on her.

"Two standard earth rotations around your sun." She listened to his response, watching him give the stars above them a quick glance.

"Two years? Wow, that's a pretty long time stuck on this mudball." Gantu turned to her with a raised eyebrow and looked a little annoyed.

"You have no idea, Jenni." His eyes suddenly went wide as if he realized something. "I-I mean…" To his flustered mumblings, Jenni began to laugh and reassured him.

"It's alright, Gantu, you can call me Jenni." She felt herself smile, seeing how relaxed the Sharkman was with her. And she found herself talking to this alien, this massive bipedal Sharkman leaning against the home of the Pelekai residence. They chatted for a while, each telling the other about their backgrounds and journeys around the planet. She listened to him talk about his job as this "trog" catcher for this Hamsterlike creature. Jenni felt the bottom of her stomach sink at the mention of his name, to the point she ask Gantu to stop and talk about something else. His interest in the subject turned to her and what she thought about lifeforms among the stars. She was going to answer when a white furred dog hopped onto the railing next to her and sat. Luna's head nudged her way under Jenni's arm, to which Jenni began to lightly scratch behind the dog's white furred ears. She purred.

"Well," Jenni watched Gantu get up and stand to his full height, brushing off any debris from himself. "This experiment is one that Hamsterviel won't be getting his paws on. 259 is very fond of you,… Jenni."

"She better be," Jenni laughed softly returning her gaze at Luna's head. "I gave her my french-fries this morning." She felt herself giggle again as she gave Gantu a knowing look. He had the expression of trying to smile but having no idea what she meant. That one went over his head…

"Hey, Gantu," Jenni turned to see the little sandwich experiment waddling towards them. "H-how'd we get here?" To this both Jenni and Gantu looked at each other, and then back at 625. "Everyone in the house is a little confused. They've been babbling about some movie and dream that they can't remember having. They can't remember a thing! Come to mention it, I have no idea how we got here." He was looking around the porch, confused himself.

"I guess, no one remembers anything of Luna and her dreams." Jenni gave Gantu a worried look.

"Probably for the best." She heard the Sharkman shrug.

"And what's for the best, Blubberbutt," Jenni caught 625 waddle over and hop from the railing and onto Gantu's shoulder, turning to face her and Luna. " is that we go to the market immediately. We're out of cold cuts, can't make dinner tonight without them." Jenni felt her giggle escape from the look on Gantu's face at the beige alien on his shoulder.

"You bought cold cuts this morning, 625."

"Yeah, and we need more. Now, Ladies, you must excuse my fishfaced friend and I here, we have groceries to get. Mush, Shamu, mush!" The banter between the two male aliens was getting both Jenni and Luna into laughing spasms. Jenni had to hold her breath to gain her composure.

"Guess your night is taken up, big guy." She let herself smile feeling the last words slip off her tongue. The Sharkman had turned his attention to her now with a sly smirk across his mouth. He lowered his hand to the porch's level, extending his finger towards her. Jenni wrapped her hand around his finger, feeling a slight downward movement of the handshake.

"I guess it is, earth punk."

"Take care, Gantu." Jenni felt the words escape her thoughts. Her hand felt a warmth spreading through it, coursing its way down her arm.

"And you as well. Until we meet again, Lady Jenni." Her mind began to spin hearing those words. She felt his finger slip through her hand quickly, the warmth in her arm along with it. She was not sure if he realized what he said, but Gantu had already turned his back to her, taking long strides away down the dirt path. Her eyes never left the figure of the alien disappearing into the distance.

_"Ih~!_" Luna called to her, breaking Jenni from her gaze and from her mind. Luna had jumped down onto the driveway, wagging the nub of her tail. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>As Jenni said her goodbyes to her new friends and left the residence, she began to walk along the path back into town towards her home. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the starry night as a comet streaked across the sky. She knew something magnificent happened tonight. She was not sure if it was meeting travelers from beyond the stars or dreams of mortal men protecting maidens, but Jenni knew something had happened between her and that Gantu fellow. It was a question of, well, what? She could not help but wonder aloud to herself;<p>

"Think we'll meet him again, Luna?"

And to her delight, a soft little voice replied;

_"Ih, Lady Jenni. Ih."_


	15. The Marina's Starlight

Hello Everyone! For all of you who have been following this story, well, This is the end of this story. It does not mean this is the end for these characters, but for the special dream and bond forming between Jenni and Gantu, it is just the beginning...

I want to give a shout out to another amazing author on here, Dreamworkz01 who's amazing upcoming Gantu-centric fic is worth the read and the anticipated wait. For those who are looking for more guilty pleasures, I highly recommend it!

And lastly, to you, dear reader, for reading and reviewing this story. I would not have kept writing if not for the encouragement of your reviews. Please, always keep posting those reviews; they mean the world to us authors :)

Sincerely Thankful,

Sharca~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

He was sitting on the Marina barge looking out onto the water. His feet were dangling off the edge, the ocean's current gently moving his legs. The tide was low at this hour, his eyes caught the sight of the surrounding boats bobbing from the low current. The sun was past the mid afternoon hour falling towards the late afternoon. His eyes skimmed the ocean's horizon; she would be coming in soon.

It had been a few months since the dream incident, the same dream that troubled him during his sleepless nights. Images flashed in his mind; a distant place in another time, a grand architectural palace along the rocky shoreline, a magnificent arena housing games, a temple housing statues of gods and heroes. He could still smell the salty air. Another flashed of a female child running through gardens, a stunning woman with soft brown eyes staring at him from her seat on the fountain, the same woman turning towards him in the forest's river, her nude form glistening in the moonlight… More and more of that same woman flashed through his memory making his heart race; she captivated him. His mind was unlocking more and more of the dream as the days passed, to which he attributed to Jenni's hand. Her memory had been unlocking as well; there were days where she was happy to see him and others where he was not sure if he himself did something, or his dream self was to blame…

Her boat was sailing into the Marina, Gantu could smell the lavender traveling through the island's wind. The vessel, obviously a small charter with odd earth science equipment, was built with two decks. Up at the top he could see the Professor who Jenni raved about steering the boat and other earthlings tending to the lower deck. And there she was, right at the bow on the starboard side wearing her dark purple diving suit, sitting while the wind whipped through her tied up hair. If he remembered correctly, she called it a horse's tail…

"'Oi! Mr. Gantoo!" He heard the Professor call out to him from the Captain's deck as the charter boat cruised into its spot in the Marina. He was a thin man with a balding head, glasses, and wearing his signature Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals. The big alien always shook his head whenever he met this man; he was one odd earthling. Brilliant, but odd.

"It's Gantu, Dr. Buffett." The big alien waved back seeing the other earthlings scrambling on deck to secure the ship in its 'parking spot.' Jenni was one of those earthlings.

"Oi, you were right about that humpback pod that keeps reappearing around the island." Dr. Buffett had made his way from the boat onto the Marina barge where Gantu was sitting. There was a big smile on his face. "That cove is a nursery. I've never seen so many calves before in my life! The mothers dive in open waters as the calves stay protected in the cove. You Samoans know your whales." He heard the Professor laugh, to which he joined lightly.

"It's a gift." Gantu caught a purple figure shaking her head.

"It's a gift alright, Big G." He heard her voice jest as Jenni made her way over to them. She was tugging at the back of her dark purple wetsuit, and retying her long brown hair into sleek pony tail. "There must've been 6 calves with their mothers patrolling the cove's coast. And they sing, all of them sing to each other. Truly incredible." She stared up at him flashing a smile. "Thanks again for the tip. What brings you down to the Marina, Sharkman?" By the way she smiled at him, Gantu felt his snout become hot.

"Oh, I'd-I was in the neighborhood." He was able to fumble out before regaining his composure. "I took today off from my work and… and thought I would enjoy the sights…" Gantu sighed, his mouth lying for him when his mind knew the real reason he was there. He just did not want to admit it.

"Being called again, huh?" He watched the Human female stare at him inquisitively, her brown eyes darting around his being. He felt the sigh escape him.

"Yes, but the headache that usually comes after I find my way to this Ocean was shorter this time."

"And it's all instinctive," Gantu could hear the curiosity in her voice. "Without even knowing it, you walk yourself to the Ocean every time you leave your space—apartment…" He shot her a dark look as Jenni made a quick cover up; the color in her cheeks vanished as there was a pause between all three of them. He was grateful when it seemed Professor Buffett did not take notice to Jenni's slip up. That was all he needed; that wacky professor questioning him more.

"Sounds to me like you are suffering from one serious condition, Mr. Gantu." The Sharkman turned his attention to the Professor, watching the thin man hop aboard the research boat and rummage around.

"What is that, exactly?" He was beginning to feel a cold sweat start. What was this earthling searching for? And what serious condition did he have?

"Seems to me, Mr. Gantu, you are suffering from what is known as the _Sailor's Call_." Gantu continued to listen as the odd Human pulled up a red cooler rummaging inside it. "You see, the Ocean is a siren. She is the great Temptress which calls to all men, the great Mermaid who sings her songs of life and freedom and adventure, and of course, the great Life Giver of food and balance. And just as the Ocean Goddess sings her songs for all to hear, we mortal men heed her call and follow. Every man has heard the _Sailor's Call_, following blindly into uncharted waters in hopes of pleasing the great Goddess, and fearing her wrath. We all hear her song, Mr. Gantu. You have heard her before." Dr. Buffett was giving him a knowing glance which almost made Gantu break out in a cold sweat. His mind flashed to when he was younger in his academy days; he just had his first taste of the new battle starship, Triple V Class, in the Horsehead Nebula. He remembered the sight outside the panoramic viewport; a vast scene of a black ocean shimmering with stars and colorful gases engulfing him. Memories of the excitement he felt, the adrenaline rush as he piloted through the uncharted space, the awareness of himself in the peaceful emptiness of star clusters… the ass kicking he got from his Commander for going off course… It was so worth it.

"Siren, Temptress, Mermaid, Goddess, whatever fellow sailors like ourselves call her," Dr. Buffett continued slicing a small green fruit and placing its juices inside a light amber colored liquid bottle. "We all listen to her enchanting melodies carried by the wind and venture out seeking the riches and legends her tales weave. We watch the horizon, waiting patiently for her to appear. And when she does, Mr. Gantu, that's when we know we have finally met our first great love." The Sharkman watched the green lime fruit float inside the clear glass bottle which was handed to him by the Professor. The Human's words swum around Gantu's head the more he let his mind go. His eyes fell onto the small figure standing next to him; She appeared to be staring at Dr. Buffett as he continued to talk, her warm brown eyes watching him intensely. She was transfixed in thought to his words, and Gantu could not help himself but become lost in his own mind. His eyes found themselves following the curves of her face, the sunlight illuminating her long brown hair, her island kissed skin, her intoxicating lavender scent filling his lungs… following the curves of her… bottom…

Gantu shook his head, trying to erase the thought from his mind. Blood rushing to his snout, Gantu could not believe his mind dared to think those thoughts of the Human. Blitznak, oh double, triple Blitznak! What was wrong with him? Thoughts like these had not entered his mind since… well a long time ago. This was Jenni, the little earth punk; she was just a human he had somewhat befriended on his stay of this pitiful island. She was a native of this planet. He was just a visitor from another world… not belonging to this small, primitive planet. She was a primitive Human. He was an Aquarian, member of a proud ancient race. She was on the opposite side anyway, on that little earth girl's side fighting against Hamsterviel's grasp on the experiments… on that blasted 626's side… And He, Gantu… was on the other side.

"Sharkman?" The sound of her soft feminine voice reached his ears. Gantu brought his attention to the earthling watching him with cautious eyes.

"Hmm?" Gantu caught Jenni raising her eyebrow at him and shot him a dirty look. Whenever she was annoyed or pissed at him, that puny earthling always gave him that look…

"You alright there, Gantu?" A small coy smile spread on Jenni's lips as Gantu gave her a look over. "Dr. Buffett asked if you're nursing your Corona." She gave a playful light laugh as Gantu felt his thoughts swirl around in his head. He made a quick glance down at the bottle in his hand. The thick smell reached his nose; Beer. This was something else he came to the realization of both other worldly travelers like himself and Humans shared in common. Beer. The big alien brought the tiny bottle to his mouth and let the small amount of liquid fall onto his tongue. It barely wet half his tongue. Oh well, Gantu placed the bottle on the barge, he had beer his size back on his ship…

"Nursing it, punk." He flashed a toothy smile down at Jenni, watching her reaction of sticking her tongue out at him.

"You two remind me of myself and my wife." Dr. Buffett laughed opening another beer bottle and handing it to Gantu. "When I first met my wife, she and I were competing for a job as lead marine biologist for a local research vessel. It started out as friendly competition, and then escalated to a rivalry to the point we were almost throwing each other overboard. It wasn't until she actually fell overboard and I fished her out that I really began to admire her determination, and well, her beauty. I began searching for another position in the company, and asked her out to dinner. The rest, as they say, is history."

It was then that he heard Jenni laugh. It was not her normal laugh he was used to, but she was laughing nonetheless. He thought there was a bright red flush on her cheeks, just under her sun kissed skin…

"Sounds like your mate is a very lucky woman, Dr. Buffett," Gantu tried to deflect his own unease at the human's comment, noticing Jenni's sudden relaxed composure. But a tiny voice inside him knew that was a load of blitz… In the pit of his stomach, he could feel that light fluttery sensation growing—He needed to push that away.

"More like I am a lucky man, my friend." Dr. Buffett began to sip his beer. "Just wait till you find that woman who makes you happy, angry, light-hearted, frustrated, nervous and horny all at the same time." The Professor laughed at the end till Gantu could not help but laugh himself at the hilarity of his statement. Odd Human indeed. Right, but odd.

"I'll take your word on that, Doc." The Sharkman brought the drop of beer to his tongue, and took notice to the sudden disappearance of the lavender scent. Red-faced and looking bothered, Jenni had moved onto the boat grabbing her duffle bag. Gantu could see her fluster.

"You guys are ridiculous." She hopped off the ship giving both men one last look over. "I gotta get back to the lab with our samples, Professor, who knows how long you'll have me there for."

"Just the basics for tonight, Jen," Dr. Buffett gave her a light wave. "I'm shutting lab down early tonight, it's Friday night." Gantu watched the smile grow on the Professor's face. "Me and the Mrs are having a party." To this the big Alien felt himself smile.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" He was surprised by the reaction he got from the Odd Human.

"It's 5 o'clock now, time to party!" Gantu watched the Professor do some sort of odd jig to which the alien was not sure he wanted to be seen with the man…

"I'm heading out, boys, some of us have work to do~!" Jenni's voice reached his ears as he saw her waving up to him. "See you around, Sharkman." The fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach was rising again; Gantu gave a small smile waving back watching her make her way out of the marina.

"S-see you around, earth punk…" His eyes never stopped following her until Jenni got into her black jeep and drove off, disappearing onto the main road. He did not notice the Professor had been watching him until he turned back towards the Marina's seaside front. The odd human happened to be rubbing his chin raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting…" Gantu felt a shot of unease erupt from his stomach, it was enough to make cold sweat form on his brow.

"What's interesting, Doc?" Gantu felt his deep voice soften from his natural bass tone. Oh Blitznak…

"Just an observation." Before Gantu's mind could form an explanation, Dr. Buffett was reaching deep into his pockets pulling out a circular object. It was small, black, with many numbers around the circumference and a red needle pointing out towards the sea. He recognized it immediately. "Here, a little gift from me to you." Dr. Buffett had his arm outstretched towards him with the small compass in his hand. As gently as he could, the Sharkman picked it up with his large fingers bringing it up to his gaze. "It's my thanks to you for your help with our research. And something my old man taught me." Gantu took notice to the seriousness of the Professor's demeanor, listening to his every word.

"There are moments in our lives where we loose ourselves; and when we are lost and in our darkest hour, it only takes one thing," Dr. Buffett paused his eyes connecting with Gantu's. "One thing to hold on to as we make the journey home. All you have to do is take that step forward to find your reason for traveling home." The Professor had hopped out of the charter vessel onto the dock with the rest of his belongings. He started making his way past a quiet Alien, when he turned to look at the Sharkman one more time.

"Be careful with her, she's very precious to me." Gantu felt his eyes widen almost feeling embarrassed about the speech he was given.

"Of course, Professor." He tried to flash a nervous smile. "Thank you… for the gift." With a sly smirk, the brilliantly odd human Professor shook his head and said the statement which made Gantu's heart skip a beat.

"I wasn't talking about the compass, Mr. Gantu. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>His mind was swimming. The day's events had created a tornado in his already pounding head; now there was more fuel to the fire. He was not sure if he was growing angry or becoming insane from all the images of Jenni flashing inside his mind. Blitznak, double, triple, quadruple Blitznaking blitznak! It was enough his mind would display memories of that dream he shared with the earthling, but seeing her more and more in the waking real world was beginning to drive him mad. Certain emotional responses had risen within him he had not felt in years… it was all foreign to him and he did not like this…<p>

He really did not like this….

He also did not like the stares that were given to him from the Marina patrons. He had not moved from his spot on the docks since everyone left, and his bottom was beginning to become sore. The big alien had been lost in his mind for the last two hours watching the planet's sun set and moon rise against the oceanic backdrop. As beautiful as the scenery was, Gantu had become lost in his mind over the Professor's words… sometimes glancing at the black compass in his hand and trying to shake himself out of the mindset.

He had to shake himself out of this. He already knew where he stood on this planet and on who's side he was working for… and unfortunately, he knew where Jenni stood opposite of him. Gantu felt the sigh escape him; He was alien to this world, she was a native. He was just on an assignment, a simple mission from Dr. Hamsterviel, which he was failing at horribly, to collect a bounty… again which happened to be taking a lot longer than anticipated. She was a young vibrant female, there was so much ahead of her… He was, well, getting old and stuck on this miserable mudball planet in a constant chase around the island… there was no future for him but to get off this planet, and then… return to his homeworld.

What was wrong with him?! His mind was screaming at him. She was a native, a NATIVE! He was an Aquarian, a member of a proud ancient race, a man who rose through the ranks and achieved one of the highest honors of the Galactic Federation as a star pilot! And Jenni… this earthling, this punk human native was making him fumble over his words, become embarrassed over small thoughts, creating that lightheaded feeling whenever he breathed in her lavender scent….

He felt his lung fill themselves with air instinctively, an intoxicating smell had traveled through the air causing his eyes to close as he inhaled it again. He knew it, he knew it too well, and yet he wanted experience the high of that lavender, sea island floral scent she gave him.

"Sharkman?" Gantu's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around seeing a tiny figure watching him. She was wearing her signature purple tanktop with jean shorts and water shoes, her air dried hair was down laying against her back, and around her shoulder was that darn pink duffle bag she carried with her at all times. Jenni's warm brown eyes happened to be searching for his to connect to. She was bea—

"J-Jenni- Earth punk? What are you doing back here?" He watched Jenni shift her weight to her left hip as she raised an eyebrow. A white furred animal had ran from behind her and darted towards him, running up his back. The white blurr had jumped onto his knee and sat facing him; the nub of her tail wagging with her bright black eyes. Experiment 259, or Luna as he came to know her in the past few months, barked a cheerfully note at him. Gantu placed a finger on top of her head right behind the ear and gentle rubbed it.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing, Big guy." Jenni had walked over next to him and sat down on the dock with him. She was gazing up at him smiling. "A little homesick are we?" He could hear the coy in her voice.

"Ha. Ha." He felt the sarcasm flow from him naturally to which made the Human smile wider. "Funny, punk, funny. You forget one thing, Jenni, unlike you earthlings, us Aquarians don't look so funny out in the sea."

"Whale, whale, whale," He heard her pun in the making. "I guess we earthlings are just as funny looking in the water as you Aquarians are funny looking on dry land. Do I have that right, Shamu?" She flashed a coy smile up to him her hand covering her mouth.

"You're lucky I cut back on red meat, otherwise I'm sure I'd be picking your bones out of my teeth." He watched as Jenni began to laugh at his 'threat,' well, more like pitiful banter… She said something during her giggle spasm about making him into some fin soup. He watched Jenni regain her composure with that wide smile of hers.

"Seriously, Sharkman, whatcha doing out here still?" her warm brown eyes regarded him with curiosity. He felt the sigh escape him.

"Getting rid of the headache." He lied. From the look on Luna's scrunched glare, she knew he was lying as well.

"Another one?" Jenni's voice caught his attention. "How long do they last?" Gantu was surprised to see the concern look Jenni was giving him. It made him uncomfortable.

"An hour or two, really Jenni, I'm fine." Again, Luna was giving him that glare… oh Blitznak.

"You sure you're not just homesick?" Jenni had tilted her head to the side leaning forward. Gantu felt himself chuckle at her question.

"Sometimes." He found his gaze searching the skies at the twinkling stars appearing on the dark tropical blue sky; instinct was seeking for the star that was his homeworld, but he knew he was too far away to see the quadrant. "I've been away for two earth rotations, almost one full rotation on my homeworld. Trying to blend in with you natives has been… surprisingly easy, but I miss walking down my old stomping ground sometimes."

"I can see that," He felt her shift around to another comfortable position. "What do you miss the most of your Homeworld?"

"The food, honestly." He chuckled as he continued to search the starry sky. "Don't get me wrong, you earthlings have interesting cuisine, but Blitznak do I miss me some home cooking." If he was right, the nebula which housed his native planet was right past the moon to the left. "There are times I miss my family; my younger brother, Pallu, calls me from time to time filling me in on news from beyond this primitive planet. Do you have any family on the island?"

"Most of my family's on the mainland," Jenni answered him, "My brother lives out here in the naval base so I'm staying with him for some time." He turned to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"Naval family? Earth punk, you keep surprising me." She was smiling up at him with a sly smirk.

"My father still serves as a diver. And you, I heard you were a Captain."

"I was." He wondered when she learned that. "I ironically followed in my own father's footsteps, enlisting into the Galactic Federation Aviation Force and worked my way up to holding the title Captain of the Galactic Armada. I was so close to surpassing my father's militant honor before I was discharged."

"Ohhh…. That sucks…" Jenni made a concerned face hearing the news, but a small sudden shy expression replaced it. "Well, Captain, any special ladies waiting for you when you get home?" To this question he let himself laugh loudly.

"Oh Cosmos no," He sighed still chuckling at the thought. "That um… that star cruiser left the docking bay a long time ago."

"Really? Surely you must have a sweetheart back home; you are a military man you know." He heard the playful tone in her voice.

"You're lucky I even converse with you, let alone a female of my own species." Gantu shook his head returning his gaze back up into the skies. "There was a time, a long time ago, when I did have a sweetheart as you humans say. We courted for a few cycles since we first met. She was… she was the one I was sure I would marry." He listened to the waves as a faint memory floated into his mind.

"What happened?"

"Oh, she rejected my betrothing proposal for some other guy. Kind of took it really hard back then." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "I was already in the Galactic Federation's Flight Division when she broke the news to me she was seeing someone else. I threw myself into my work and I became part of this group known as the _Comets_. Back in the day when you graduated flight school, the _Comets_ were what you wanted to be. I was surprised when they sworn me in as one of them; to this day I'm still the youngest ever to be inducted into the _Comets_."

"What about if you return?" Gantu glanced down at her; he thought she seemed shyer than before they started talking.

"Honestly, Jenni, I don't think that's going to happen this lifetime. When I was young, I would think about having a mate and starting a family together, but that cruiser left the docking bay a long time ago…"

"You never know, Gantu." Her gaze happened to be looking down at the water under her feet. "You might not have met her yet, ya know? They say there are people you meet for a reason, when you know you found the right one, you just know." He found himself leaning down towards her, giving her an inquisitive look.

"And what about you, Miss? Breaking any hearts?" Luna had hopped onto his shoulder leaning forward as well. Her stare at Jenni was amusing.

"Eh, I'm kind of in a 'sort of' on again off again relationship; it's complicated." Was the earthling's response. She seemed nervous talking about it which added fuel to Gantu's amusement.

"Ahh…. One of those in between courtships. Between men, are we?" He could not help but smile seeing the red flush upon Jenni's cheeks. Her eyes flashed daggers at him to which made him laugh.

"No, you pervy old alien." He loved it when she was flustered. He really was a horrible person. "Just my current boyfriend happens to be my ex…" He heard Luna give a growl as Jenni revealed her little secret. Luna's nose was in the air with her head turned away with a pout.

"Sounds like to me that someone doesn't approve." Luna had turned to look at him, giving a low growl. "And I thought I was bad at dating." Luna huffed crossing her arms as she gave Jenni that accusing glare.

"Oh shut it, Gantu." Jenni snapped which just added to his amusement. "And who's side are you on, Luna? You live with me, I give you food!" Experiment 259 barked in a series of chatters which Gantu rolled his eyes at.

"She's young, 259. Just wait till reality runs her over with a battle cruiser, then she'll realize she's wasting her time…"

"I take offense to that!" He noticed Jenni's heated gaze at him, her nose scrunched and her arms crossed. He had to admit, she was adorable being mad. "He may be my ex but we still have feelings…"

"You sure it's a 'we'? And not just a 'you'?" Gantu felt his amusement die as a serious tone took control of his voice. She could not be that blind… When he observed Jenni biting her lower lip, he had his answer. He gave Luna a quick glance. "She'll learn." Luna sighed and shook her head before she ran down his arm onto the dock next to her Human. Jenni still had her arms crossed as she stared off into the starry sky above. Gantu noticed she was staring at a particular cluster of stars.

"That's odd," her voice was soft as if amazed. "I've never seen that constellation before." Gantu had followed her gaze to the right side of the moon, seeing the cluster of stars in an oddly familiar shape.

"Huh, that? The cluster of stars forming _Juliann_?" He was pointing out towards it.

"The what?"

"_Juliann_, the Mermaid." He turned back down to her but the look on her face told him she had no idea what in the cosmos he was talking about. "Your planet has legends and myths of great heroes and immortals, right? No one has ever talked about The _Guardian_? The hero traveling through the stars defending and protecting the innocent? The _Cosmic Guardian_?"

"The _Cosmic Guardian_?" Jenni was scrunching her nose. "I know there are many legends and myths of heroes and _guardians_, but never just one guardian traveling through space."

"Wow…" Gantu shook his head, and pointed to the _Juliann_ constellation again. "I have a lot of work ahead of me… See those odd looking stars, that's the _Mermaid_ _Juliann_, the C_osmic Guardian's_ great love. She was rescued by the _Guardian_ and the two hit it off pretty well…"

"_Hit it off_, is that what romance is like on your planet, Sharkman?" He heard her snark at him. To his he could only reply,

"At least they knew it was a 'we.'"

Even after her cursing and her punch jabbed at his arm, which felt as if the wind grazed his skin, Jenni began to listen to him retell the legends of _Cosmic Guardian_. Stories and myths passed down from generations to generations, each legend becoming grander at the tale of the _Cosmic Guardian's_ travels. From his adventures in the badlands, to his conquering of evil overlords, to his mission sent out from the great Mother Goddess to protect the innocent, and finally his rescue of the _Mermaid_, Gantu let the stories of his younger years spill out into the night. The earthling sitting next to him soaked in every sentence, hanging to every word of the _Cosmic Guardian's_ stories, remarking how her favorite was one of the _Mermaid_ herself. It dawned on him how familiar this all played out to him…

How strangely familiar this all seemed…

As if he… Dreamed this before…

Dreamed…

* * *

><p>Luna had slipped back into the behind the two larger beings sitting on the pier. She had slowly crept backwards giving the couple of beings some distance. She watched the large Aquarian male talk and retell stories of legends and myths of heroes among the stars, and her Earthling female owner listening with intense curiosity. Luna felt herself smile. For the moment, she could see the bond of the dream realm they had shared starting to form between them; there was a soft golden glow forming around her Jenni's upper chest area, though Gantu's was still in the process of forming.<p>

The main question was; will Gantu form that bond?

Luna sat watching the two beings converse. It was really up to them now. She had found the two of them and brought them together in the dream realm, but now, if they wanted the life they shared in the dream world, they had to make it work. Luna could only show them small tidbits as reminders of the beautiful life they shared, the future they could have… And deep down she knew when both of them were lost, she could show them the full dream. Her eyes landed on the Aquarian male; for the moment he seemed to start the process of forming the connection with her Human owner, but she was wary… His future was uncertain.

She had seen the two paths the Aquarian could follow; one being the destructive path he was on, full of bitter regrets and dark deeds consuming him. And the other being the one where he would share a life with Jenni if she chose that route with him. Jenni had two paths as well; but they were decided upon Gantu's own actions.

It was up to Him, what side he would choose…

It was up to Him, to find his own happiness…

It was up to _Him_…

* * *

><p>Luna continued to sit watching the two dream travelers converse under the moonlight, and she could not help the smile spreading upon her face.<p>

"_And so, the Dream repeats Itself… Oh the beautiful, adventurous life the Mermaid and the Guardian will have… _

_When Men were mere Mortals and the Gods ruled the Skies,_

_One can only dream of becoming Divine._

_To Serve and Protect, to Fight and Survive,_

_Until the Kiss of Death reaches Thy and Intertwines._

_For Honor, For Glory, The Code and Thee Life,_

_Thy Battle is Mine, A Warrior's Strife._

_I, mere Mortal, challenge the Skies, _

_I, mere Mortal, will become Divine."_


End file.
